Shatter
by black angel 2011
Summary: when you lose the one you love through disaster when all hope is as fragile as glass, the world thinks he is dead and everything isn't what it seems. this is what Ash has to deal with, Ash soon finds himself falling in love once again to a beautiful young woman by the name of Hilda. AshXHilda please R&R
1. sole survivor

**Shattered, Chapter 1: sole survivor **

_This story was intended to have Ash with one of the main females of the anime but decided against it. This story will be utilizing the main female of the black and white manga and games. Why because I said so._

_I don't own the anime, games and manga of pokemon._

_Ash Ketchum: 18_

_Hilda White: 17_

_Cheren: 17_

_Bianca: 17_

_Misty: 19 (and stays that way sadly)_

_Oh and almost forgot the story will start off with a bit of Pokeshipping._

_(Ash's POV)_

Misty and I decided to go on a cruise and booked way in advance to get this cruise we had been out to sea for the last two months and seeing the sights of every region except one which I slept through after a hard nights drinking and eating i was feeling a little hungover from the previous night and slept through the last stop much to Misty's annoyance

This was meant to be a great time for me I am about to ask Misty to Marry me on this amazing world famous cruise liner travelling the world. Misty was out taking the time to shop around in the many shops this ship has while I was making reservations to best restaurant on this ship. While my yellow electric mouse pokemon Pikachu was sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room.

I had awoken from my sleep only to hear Misty knocking on the door, I picked myself up to open the door only to be greeted by a pile of bags being dropped in front of me. Then a red haired lady with a yellow shirt and blue jeans walked into the room trying to find me through all her shopping.

"Misty was it necessary to buy all this crap you just got?" I asked Misty with slight disdain after digging my way out of her shopping spree.

"Yes Ash it was necessary to buy it" She responded with a smile "presents for everyone at home" Misty stated with a smile.

"I will be going out to do some battling with Pikachu" I said while Misty started to put all the stuff away. "Come on Pikachu" I called out to my top pokemon. We walked down a room lined hall with red carpet and pot plants at the ends of hall. After walking through the door we were greeted by an amazing view of swimming pools and outdoor battlefields and a blue sky with dark clouds in the distance. After dawdling for at least half an hour we made our way to the nearest battlefield and started to search for some trainers. We saw that there was some pokemon that have never been seen before some of them looked really stange.

"Hey look buddy what are these pokemon?" I asked Pikachu with great interest as the pokemon started their battle against each other before a young trainer walked up to me he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, with red shorts and green sandals.

"What you don't know?" a young man questioned me. "Alright that pokemon there is Tranquil" he pointed to the right showing the flying type pokemon with black, grey and white feathers along with an orange beak with red above the eyes "and that one on the left is a Dewott" he said showing me a mostly blue pokemon standing on two legs with a shell on each legs.

"Wow where did these pokemon come from?" I asked the young man with excitement.

"They come from the Unova region" he said with a grin. Before he sat down watching the battle between the strange pokemon

I watched the new pokemon battle in front of me with great interest and I started to think to myself about where I want to go next. "I think I might go to the Unova Region" I told Pikachu. We watched the battle unfold but something started to feel wrong I looked up to see some dark clouds coming our way. There was no way of avoiding it was heading our way and the people started to panic from the sight. The winds started to pick up and gather strength. "Oh shit Pikachu we need to go now" I told my pokemon before I was knocked towards to side of the ship by panicking people.

The sky started to get darker, the winds started to gain even more strength and it started to rain heavily. The people began to pour into the entrance way leading to their rooms leaving me outside before I could enter into the hallway someone locked the doors leaving me and Pikachu outside to weather the Storm as it continued to get worse during the storm I heard a massive explosion coming from the side of the ship.

"What's going on?" I asked Pikachu before the ship started to tilt and the force of the Explosion sending me and almost every life raft into the water I crashed onto one of the life raft destroying it on impact and knocking me out cold as we floated away from the scene.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV) (On the ship)<em>

"No one panic we are getting everything fixed up" the captain said trying to reassure everyone over the PA system.

"Not like you can fix this mess up it's better to get people to life rafts" Misty said to herself as the sounds of another explosion rattled the stricken vessel. "Something is wrong these explosions are too frequent" Misty said inquisitively. After the next explosion the people were allowed outside to get into the life rafts only to discover one life raft was remaining from the force of the explosion which was barely hanging on during the storm.

"Where's Ash?" Misty asked herself in disbelief "this is bad I left my pokemon at the Gym and some of the water pokemon aren't strong enough to carry people to the safety" she said with tears starting to well up. The people started to get their prized pokemon and place them in the sack and placed it on the remaining life raft and placed pokemon food next to the sack sending the raft on its way to nearest land mass.

"Mayday, mayday we have a serious situation on our hands and we need assistance" the captain started calling out for nearby ships. Another captain on the nearest ship reported back his details. "What you're five hours away?" the captain enquired in shock "but the ship will not be around in five hours is there anything that can be done?" the captain asked in rising panic.

"No there isn't much that can be done" the other captain responded which shattered the captain to the point that he had to announce over the PA the bad news to the passengers.

Misty gathered some paper and a bottle and began to write a letter to Ash if he survived the disaster and threw it in the water hoping it would reach him and walked the lonely walk to her room fearing the worst and waiting for it to happen. "Ash I am so sorry that I couldn't survive to be with you" Misty cried in her room as her porthole was blown apart from the force of the water while the sinking ship.

Meanwhile outside people start to jump off the ship but where thrown around by the force of the waves as parts of the ship smashed into them. After an hour the ship was gone and with no life raft for to save the few survivors they were all at the mercy of the sea and the monster storm that destroyed the ship and waves taller then the ship started crashing down on them sending them below to a watery grave.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

Time passed on and I began to wake up I was with Pikachu who was hurt from the force of the storm and the explosion. I wasn't sure where I was and where I was heading because my sight was blurry all I could hear was the water pushing me somewhere unknown to me. A hours passed before I woke up again this time I was on a beach Pikachu sleeping next to me. I staggered to my feet and wearily walked off the sandy beach to the nearest town.

"Ugh where am I?" I asked myself as I tried to get some of my vision back while holding Pikachu in my arms. i tried to look around to see where the voice was coming from but my vision was still blurred.

"You are in Nuvema Town" a female voice told me "are you alright?" she asked me before I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Oh wow he is in bad shape and his clothes are a wreck" the young lady said with worry "we better get him to the hospital" she said before getting her friends to help Ash get to the hospital.

meanwhile a male companion with glasses, black hair and wearing a red and white shirt with a blue jacket and black jeans following close behind caught up to find a strange pokemon by the side of the trainer "What we have never seen this pokemon before" he said scratching his head "I better get that pokemon to Professor Juniper" he said after picking Pikachu up and started to run in the opposite direction.

"Good luck Cheren" a blonde female with a green beret white shirt and dress with orange stockings and frilled vest over the shirt said with a smile and waving to her friend.

"Thanks Bianca!" Cheren yelled out with a smile while running to the lab.

"Come on Bianca we need to get this guy to the hospital" she said before picking Ash up with Bianca's help.

"Right Hilda I will help you out" Bianca said seriously and slowly began getting Ash to the hospital.

_(At the pokemon lab)_

Cheren made it to the lab as quickly as possible and rushed through the door of the main foyer of the lab. "Professor Juniper I need your assistance this pokemon is hurt" Cheren said while rushing into the lab as the lab assistants looked at Cheren strangly before a female professor with a white lab coat and shirt, white and red shoes, green skirt and her brown hair tied up walked out of her study area.

She looked in surprise to see the strange pokemon in the hands of Cheren "What that looks like a Pikachu" Juniper said before taking Pikachu from Cheren's hands and rushed the poor pokemon into intensive care.

"A Pikachu aren't they native to the Kanto region?" Cheren asked with interest after following Juniper into the recovery room of the lab. Pikachu was place on a bed with a recovery capsule placed over him.

"Yes Cheren" Juniper responded promptly "Why do you ask Cheren?" Juniper enquired to the worried teen.

"There was this guy in bad shape he had this Pikachu with him" Cheren said with worry.

"What where is he?" Juniper asked with concern.

"Hilda and Bianca are taking him to the Hospital right now" Cheren stated calmly.

"Good this Pikachu will be just fine he just needs to rest up" Juniper said with a sigh of relief "Now we need to go to the hospital to check up on the patient" Juniper said a bit more seriously as she and Cheren ran out of the building.

Juniper and Cheren ran as fast as possible to the hospital through the tree lined avenue forgetting that Juniper had a car that she could use. After running to the hospital to check up on Ash they made it to the waiting room filled with seats and a TV in the middle of the room and a reception desk at the far end of the room and began to sit down to watch the news with Bianca and Hilda.

* * *

><p><em>(At the Hospital) (Ash's POV)<em>

I slowly woke up to view my surroundings only to find that my sight was back to normal only to discover that I was in hospital. I managed to gather enough strength to grab the remote for the TV and turn it on. After turning it on a breaking news report started to report on the ship that I was on.

"A few hours ago a ship sank just off the coast of the Unova region there were no human survivors" the reporter said with a frown. "But a life raft full of pokeballs containing pokemon was discovered just off the coast near Accumla Town" the reporter said as my anger started to intensify. "The world famous pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum and his girlfriend the Cerulean Gym leader Misty were two of the many victims" the reporter said "The disaster was caused when a massive Hurricane came in to the path of the cruise liner" she said as tears started to roll down her face.

"That is nothing but a fucking lie there was a survivor from that ship!" I yelled out as I tossed the remote at the TV destroying the set.

A brunette with denim short shorts, a white shirt with a black vest and a white and pink cap walked into my room looking at the TV after i destroyed it she just looked at me and said"You know you need to keep your temper in check" while looking at the TV with dis belief. "First what is your name?" she asked me with interest. "I know you were watching the news so why did it anger you so much?" She asked me giving me a barrage of questions.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town" I responded after calming down from my fit of rage "I was on that ship" I said with sadness.

"You're serious the same guy that died on the ship" she said in shock.

"I was trapped outside and then was thrown off during the storm" I said with sadness "wait where's my Pikachu?" I asked in concern while looking at the female standing just inside my room.

"Pikachu you mean the pokemon that was with you?" she asked me "yeah that dute little pokemon was taken to Professor Juniper's lab to be healed" she said with a smile.

"Good so he will be fine?" I asked the lady calmly.

"Yes that's right we can trust can trust Juniper" she stated in response "oh I forgot where are my manners my name is Hilda White this is my home town, Nuvema Town" She said before walking out the room leaving me alone to ponder something important.

"That explosion was no accident" I said thinking to myself "and plus the captain should have known that there was a storm in the path of the ship" I continued to ponder "what in the world was he thinking?" I asked myself.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV) (in the waiting room)<em>

"Hilda did you get anything out of him?" Bianca asked in concern while the friends looked up the Hilda.

"Yes I did Bianca but it was weird we were watching the news right about now and the reporter said there were no survivors from the ship" Hilda responded with a puzzled look on her face.

"What do you mean Hilda?" Cheren asked with interest as he walked up to Ash's room and peered into the room to find Ash thinking about something.

"What's his name?" Juniper asked with concern.

"His name is Ash Ketchum" Hilda responded "and it seems like that pokemon belongs to him" Hilda stated "he said it was a Pikachu" she finished.

"That's right and it's native to the Kanto region" Cheren said wisely before sitting down on one of the seats in the waiting room.

"So that means he's from…." Juniper started before Ash walked into the waiting room.

"…..The Kanto Region" Ash finished quietly "and I am going to prove that Ash Ketchum is still alive" Ash declared with determination before falling onto one knee. Hilda ran up to Ash in concern

"You need to recover first" Hilda said calmly before trying to help Ash back to his bed before being pushed away by Ash.

"I don't need anyone's help Hilda" Ash said trying to pick himself up again and started to limp through the door of the hospital and collapsed just after getting outside.

"You need to stop Ash" Hilda said with concern "you're still not at full strength yet" Hilda said while at Ash's side.

"I will be fine" Ash said before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"Ash you need to gather your strength before you can prove anything" Hilda said with concern before dragging Ash back to his room. Hilda used all her strength to get Ash back to his bed and started to talk to her friends about what was going on with the master trainer.

"You two start the Journey without me I will stay here to make sure Ash doesn't do anything crazy" Hilda declared quietly.

"Alright take this Hilda to keep in contact with us the numbers are already installed so don't worry about it too much" Cheren said with a sly smile.

The friends and the professor left the hospital while Hilda stayed behind to keep an eye on Ash. Hilda continued to keep an eye on Ash while watching the TV for more information about the Maritime disaster.

"Wow his clothes are almost in pieces I better get to the shops to buy him some new ones" Hilda declared. "Nurse I need you to keep an eye on this man for me" Hilda said seriously.

"Okay Ma'am I will lock the door and windows" she responded quietly "what are you going to do?" the nurse asked Hilda.

"Thanks nurse that's reassuring" Hilda said thankfully to the working nurse "I will be buying him some new clothes" Hilda said while pointing to Ash's old clothes.

"Good idea those are a wreck" The nurse agreed "also what happened to the TV?" the nurse asked Hilda with slight anger while pointing to the Destroyed TV set.

"Don't worry too much about that I will pay for the replacement" Hilda said with a smile "Unfortunately I don't have too much money at the moment" Hilda finished with a slight smile.

"You mean he destroyed it?" the nurse asked in shock "don't worry about it too much we have plenty of backups in storage he just won't get another one" the nurse said laughing.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV)<em>

"Yes he lost his temper at the news report" I responded with a frown before walking out of the room then the hospital.

I walked to the shop it was starting to get dark and some of the shops were starting to close. It didn't take long before I found the clothes that would suit Ash a blue and dark blue Hoodie with black jeans and I was alsolucky enough to find a red, white and black cap that had a pokeball design on the front.

"That will cost seventy five dollars ma'am" the lady said with a smile "a gift for someone?" she enquired with a smile while packing the clothes in a bag.

"That's right" I responded happily after paying for the clothes and taking the bag before walking out "thanks for the clothes" I happily thanked the attendant.

I walked through the main street of the town to look for some food for Ash I decided to go to my favorite fruit and veg stall on a nearby road knowing that he would need some food after a long hard day. "Let's see I also need some pokemon food for his Pikachu" I said to myself as I was making the order.

"Here is the fruit and pokemon food Hilda" the fruit saleman said

"Thanks for the food Stanley" I responded happily after picking up the bags full of food

"Anything for one of my three favorite customers Hilda" he said with a smile. "It will be sad to know that you are going on your journey and my top three customers will not be around" he said with a small frown.

After walking out of the fruit shop with the food and the pokemon food I made it to the hospital where Ash was staying I walked into his room while he was still sleeping. I replaced his old tattered clothes with the new one that I brought for him. I decided to wait in the waiting rooms for him to wake up and during that time I nodded away to dream land with my Tepig a small orange and black pig like pokemon on my grasp.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I woke up after sleeping for the night I looked around after waking up to discover that my old clothes were replaced with new ones as well as some food to eat.

"What who did this my old clothes were just fine" I said in confusion "But damn this fruit is great" I said with a smile before walking out of the room. Most of my strength had returned so I put on outfit that replaced my old ones. "Wow this isn't bad" I said to myself as I walked out of the room feeling much better "What Hilda is still here?" I asked myself. "And what is that pokemon she has with her?" i asked with my own lot of questions

"Yes she brought you those clothes and the food" a nurse responded "She has been waiting for you to get better" the nurse said with a smile "She even told her friends to leave without her to make sure that you got healthy again" the nurse finished "and that pokemon is a Tepig one of the three starters of the Unova region" the nurse told me with a smile.

"Really" I said with a smile "do you know where the professors lab is by any chance?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes it's just on the other side of the town" the nurse answered me.

I sat in the waiting room to wait for Hilda to wake up from her sleep so that way we can head to the lab so that way I can get my Pikachu and leave for home again. After a few hours Hilda had awoken from her sleep.

"Hey Hilda you were asleep for a while" I told Hilda after she woke up "I just like to say thanks for everything" I thanked her favorably.

"No problem but what are you going to do now?" she asked me before we started to walk out of the hospital.

"I am going to get Pikachu and go back to Kanto" I responded "I don't feel like travelling and I want to find Misty" I finished nervously. After leaving the hospital we started to walk to Professor Junipers Lab.

"Oh okay" Hilda said with a saddened expression.

after walking through the streets of Nuvema Town we made it the lab and entered the main foyer of the building where we were greeted by the professor. "Professor Juniper right? Do you know when one of the planes will be leaving for Kanto?" I asked the professor after getting Pikachu.

"Yes a plane will leave later today Ash" she responded to my question "but why not stay for a while?" she asked me trying to get me to stay in the region.

"I have things i need to do at home so there is no way i can stay" I commented coldly. "I am heading to the beach to think about something professor and thanks for taking care of Pikachu for me" I said thankfully to Juniper.

I walked to the beach ignoring the scenery thinking about a lot of things most of them were about Hilda who gave me food and these new clothes as well as pokemon food for Pikachu. After a short walk I was at the beach I sat down with Pikachu and looked on towards the sunset with the soothing sound of the crashing waves hitting the shore line. That was until a bottle hit my foot "what's this? I asked myself as I picked up the bottle. I opened the bottle and read the letter.

_Dear Ash_

_If you are reading this letter that means you survived the disaster that struck earlier I just want you to know that I have always loved you and that will never change. I am having a hard time bringing all my thoughts to you in this letter as a million of them are buzzing through my head all at once._

_I just want you to be happy and to live your life on the road like you have always done following the road to the destination. After writing this letter I will be heading back to our room waiting for whatever fate may have in store for me._

_I am sorry that I couldn't be there to have a family with you. It would have been the proudest moment in my short life good bye Ash._

_Love Misty._

_P.S the explosion were no accident please find out why Ash they have been going during the time I am writing this letter to you . Also Ash when you get the chance find someone special I don't want you to dwell on what happened please Ash it will help me rest in peace knowing you are happy._

After reading the letter I broke down in tears while Pikachu did the same thing next to me. But that was quickly replaced with anger after a moment of sadness a was ready to take the next step to find the next person who was responsible for this atrocity.

"So someone sabotaged the ship when I find out who did this they will pay!" I yelled out to the sea. "They will pay with their lives!" I said declaring my revenge for the world to her "I, Ash Ketchum am still alive I will be back better than ever!" I finished before ripping my plane ticket and making my back into the town preparing for another adventure around the Unova region.

"Ash I thought you were going back to Kanto?" Hilda asked me nervously.

"I change my mind I will be travelling and finding whoever sabotaged that ship and I will make them pay for it" I responded as Pikachu let sparks fly from his cheeks in anger.

"Um Ash revenge doesn't end well" Hilda said trying to talk sense into me. "I lost someone because they wanted revenge it was hard for me to take" Hilda said with tears rolling down her face.

"Why are you still here don't you have a journey you need to start?" I asked Hilda who was starting to get a little scared of my anger.

"Because I didn't want you to do something stupid Ash!" she angrily answered as we walked out towards the first tree lined route of the region.

**Well that is the first chapter in my experimental story I hope you all like it I am avoiding going anywhere near the manga and copying the anime. I am hoping for something a little different. What should we name this ship I have no idea so please read and review along with the ideas. thanks**

**What pokemon will Ash and Hilda capture in this adventure? What does Ash have in store for the person that sabotaged the ship?**

**Next time Chapter 2: new dreams and hope**

**Okay I edited the story I hope it is a little better for the reader and thanks for telling me what I need to know that will help in future chapters**


	2. new hope and dreams

**Shatter chapter 2: new dreams and hope.**

_This chapter will focus mostly on Hilda's history and her start of the journey as was implied slightly near the end of the last chapter as well as her goal in life. I will work on the story and improve the more people tell me what I need to know the better I get. Also Ash's personality will change slightly (I mean a lot)._

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Hilda's POV)_

After walking out of Nuvema Town and through the green fields of Route One Ash and I decided to have a little break from walking. Ash began to look around seeing the many different pokemon that he had never seen before but for me I was amazed at how many there were. "Wow a Deerling, Patrat, Pidove and Purrloin" I said with amazement at the different types before a little dog like pokemon with tan fur with an abundance of cream fur covering it's face and a small black spikey stripe on its back ran towards us "oh how cute a Lillipup" I squealed as I picked up the little pokemon.

"Whatever these pokemon won't help get my revenge on the person responsible" Ash said coldly causing me to glare at him.

"Ash why don't you lighten up abit there's more to pokemon than just revenge!" I yelled at Ash who just walked away ignoring me. "Don't walk away from me Ash!" I yelled out in anger.

"You want these pokemon so badly then capture them I will meet you in the next town" Ash continued without care as the little yellow pokemon followed him leaving me alone.

"Tepig let's try to get this pokemon" I called out my starter pokemon to get ready to battle Lillipup. "Tepig use Flame Charge" I ordered for the first attack as a flaming aura began to surround the little pokemon as he charged to the intended target. Lillipup ran towards Tepig with Tackle sending both pokemon were flying in different directions. "Now if I remember correctly Cheren told me that Flame Charge increases the speed of the user" I thought remembering a lecture that Cheren gave me.

"Tepig use Flame Charge again" I ordered my pokemon to charge at Lillipup. This time Tepig moved faster towards the target knocking out the little pokemon this gave me the chance to throw a pokeball at the Lillipup. The device hit Lillipup on the head causing it to open trapping lillipup inside the pokeball. The pokeball began to wobble I waited nervously for the pokeball to stop moving. After about five seconds Lillipup was caught in my pokeball.

"Yes I captured Lillipup!" I yelled out in celebration "Ash did you see my capture?" I asked Ash in excitement forgetting that he wasn't there to watch my first capture "he walked away I better look for him" I said with a sigh of disappointment.

I started my search for Ash in the green fields before hearing a tree crash down in the direction Ash was heading towards. I went to the source of the sound to discover that Ash was there with Pikachu training "Nicely done Pikachu" he said coldly I walked up to him causing a twig snapped Ash turned around to see who was approaching. "What are you still doing here?" Ash asked with a frown.

"Ash I want you to sit down I need to tell you something" I said nervously to a seething trainer.

"I have better things to do Hilda can't this wait?" he asked me trying his best to not care.

"No Ash this can't wait" I quickly answered "You need to know a few things Ash and you will listen!" I demand before Ash continued to ignore me "That's it Tepig let's force Ash to listen" I called out my pokemon after having enough of Ash's cold shoulder treatment.

"Dammit what was that for!" Ash yelled out in anger after my starter pokemon tackled him to the ground. "I was going to listen but when I was ready!" Ash started yelling at me.

"Well I am just lucky that your Pikachu is exhausted and I have some rope to tie you up!" I yelled at him after finding a tree to tie him up, I dragged him to the tree and tied him. "Now you WILL listen Ash because you have no choice" I said while looking straight into his auburn eyes without flinching.

"I will not listen, Pikachu use Iron Tail on these ropes" Ash commanded his pokemon.

"Tepig use Flame Charge on Pikachu" I instructed my pokemon to prevent Pikachu from freeing Ash who was tied to the tree. "No Ash your anger isn't helping you think" I said before sitting down infront of Ash. "Now where do I begin?" I asked out loud.

"How about not starting at all and untying me right now you bitch!" Ash yelled before I slapped him across the face "What was that for?" he asked in anger as red outline of my hand appeared on his face.

"Ah now I know where to start. it happened when I was ten years old!" I stated with anger before sitting down again. "It all started seven years ago Ash" I said remembering that point in my past.

_(Hilda's Flashback)_

"In that time there was a criminal organization was called Team Plasma" I started the story "their main objective was to free pokemon from trainers and non-trainers alike" I said lining out their objective "but they disbanded three years ago" I said with relief.

"What does this have to with your past Hilda!" Ash asked in anger "it isn't like it has anything to do with you!" Ash said without care.

"You're wrong Ash it has a lot to do with me" I said in response "they caused me a lot of pain in three ways Ash" I said with some tears rolling down my face.

"Dad can I play with some of your pokemon?" I asked my dad who was outside gardening in front of a small white house with a red roof.

"Go ahead darling you've been a good girl studying" my father said with a smile "you deserve to go out and play at the park" he said happily "Just be home before dinner alright" he told me with a smile

"Dad where's mom" I asked him before heading out "I have been looking for mom all day" I said with a slight frown.

"Your mom is at the markets to buy ingrediants for tonight's dinner" he said with a grin.

So I headed to the park with one of my father's pokemon. "Come Sawk" I called out playfully towards a blue, black and white human shaped pokemon "we're going to the park" I said with a smile. We had reached a Park filled with green grass and lots of trees and a playground in the middle.

"I lost track of time before I decided it was time to return home" I told Ash who was starting to yawn "You better listen because it gets worse from here" I said to an uncaring Ash "I made it home with Sawk to find that the house was burnt down and my dad was face down on the ground" I said with great hurt "the paramedics were on the scene trying to revive him but to no success" I said as I started to cry.

"It was later that week that my mom decided to find the people who were responsible for that act" I said but now with Ash listening and a lot calmer then he was beforehand. "My mom found out it was Team Plasma and decided she wanted revenge on the death of my father" I said still crying.

"What happened afterwards?" Ash asked coldly as I tried to stop the tears from flowing.

"A few months later I was at Bianca's house where I was staying. We were pretending that we had pokemon having mock battles" I pointed out happily "that was until the police officer came to the door of the house trying to look for me" I said with a few more tears starting to return.

"Why are there police officers here?" I asked myself as I made my way down stairs of Bianca's house.

"It was at that moment that I made it to the lounge room when my world came crashing down" I said hurting from that message "the police found my mom in the alley way of Castelia City with no signs of life" I told Ash who was starting to feel a little guilty while Pikachu was starting to cry from my life story. "Four years later I was starting to look forward to my journey I was given a Tepig by Professor Juniper as a gift" I said with a smile "the same one that tackled you to the ground" I said with a slight chuckle. "I stayed at Bianca's place for a while during that time I met my first love Hilbert Black he had just moved into town" I said with a smile "he was a bright trainer about sixteen years old" I said still remembering him fondly.

"You know something Ash he kind of reminds me of you" I said while looking at the sky. "He went out on his journey, defeated the Gym Leaders, won the pokemon league, defeated the Elite Four and beat the champion" I said with pride in Hilbert. "During that time he faced and defeated Team Plasma something thought to have been impossible" I pointed out with happiness.

"So what happened after their defeat?" Ash asked with interest.

"The true leader of Team Plasma escaped prison while his son traveled the world" I said with trying to forget the next lot of events "it was something that came back to haunt him" I pointed out "Ghetsis went insane after his defeat and ordered Hilbert to be assassinated for a decent price.

"Who's Ghetsis?" Ash asked wanting to know who he was

"He was the leader of Team Plasma" I responded calmly

"He should have killed Ghetsis when he had the chance!" Ash said with increasing anger.

"That is the difference between Hilbert and you" I pointed out in anger "he never had a callous bone in his body and allowed Ghetsis to be taken away by the police at the time" I said with a frown "a few weeks later Hilbert was found dead from an act of revenge by the remnants of Team Plasma!" I yelled out as tears started to stream down my face once again.

_(Back from the flashback)_

"So what are you going to do about it Hilda?" Ash asked without thought "You want revenge?" he asked me emotionlessly.

"No I was taught not to seek revenge by those three occurrences" I said trying to clear up my tears "because it would make me as bad as the people that killed the people I loved" I said with determination "and I will not sink to their level!" I yelled at Ash with determination. "You speak of getting revenge you're no better than the people who sabotaged the ship and the people who murdered my mom, dad and Hilbert!" I yelled at Ash as tears continued to flow from my eyes.

Ash just sat there lost for words as I walked away leaving him tied up on the tree. "Hey wait why are you leaving me?" I heard Ash asked with anger "Come back here Hilda untie me now!" Ash requested but it was ignored because I was too upset from the memories.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I just sat there tied to the tree, Pikachu was asleep next to me with a pool of water next to him "what Pikachu was crying?" I asked myself as I began to go to sleep it wasn't comfortable as the bark of the tree was rubbing into my back and the rope was starting to dig into my arms. During that time all I could hear was Hilda crying.

"He never listened to a word I said" I heard Hilda say while still crying.

"Wow I am such a fucking jerk" I said to myself berating my attitude "I never knew someone had such a painful past" I thought to myself with sorrow "I was chased by three idiots throughout my life, battled legendary pokemon and took a cruise that took the life of Misty" I said while looking at the ground.

After it got Dark I was asleep and it was starting to get cold I began to shiver and sneeze from the cold night. I felt someone untie me from the tree and placed me in a sleeping bag which woke me up from my slumber I looked up "Hilda?" I asked as I watched her walk back into her tent to go to sleep.

"Good night Ash" she told me with a smile before entering into her tent

After I watched Hilda go back into her tent I pick myself up and decided to take a quick walk around the area in order to think about my attitude. I thought about Hilda who had lost so much because of Team Plasma. "Maybe I was just being selfish" I said to myself as a small pokemon come up to me and started to fall asleep next to me. "What is this pokemon?" I asked myself as a pokeball fell out of my pocket and tapped the pokemon on the head allowing me to capture it.

I walked back to camp after a long time thinking and taking in the sounds of the flowing river with the reflection of the full moon. I placed myself back into the sleeping bag and slept the rest of the night.

I was awoken by the first rays of the sun hitting my face with the sight of Pikachu playing with Hilda's Tepig and Lillipup "Come on out whoever you are" I called out the unknown pokemon.

"Ash when did you capture a Zorua?" she asked me in surprise while trying picking fruit from a few nearby trees.

"I caught it by accident last night" I responded promptly "also stop picking the fruit I will make something for us to eat" I said quietly "just one of my many talents" I said boastfully.

"You mean that you're a better cook than being an asshole?" she asked me sarcastically.

"Yes if that is the way you put it" I responded coldly. "In fact I couldn't cook for shit until one of my friends taught me how to cook" I said with a straight face.

"You seem a little more sociable than yesterday Ash" she told me with some doubt "what happened?" she asked me as she began to barrage me with questions "did you listen to my life story?" as she continued to bring more questions to the table.

"Okay stop asking me questions" I said while plugging my ears with my fingers. "Yes I heard every word of your story" I answered promptly before another barrage of questions came my way "I was being selfish and took a small lesson out of your story" I said with a frown.

"Good" Hilda said with a grin.

"But it doesn't mean I won't find out who sabotaged the ship I want to know who did it" I said with determination "I have to know who did it while I compete in the Unova league" I told Hilda whose smile disappeared of wanting to find out who caused the disaster.

"Fine just as long as you don't do anything stupid Ash" she said with concern while preparing the table while I did the finishing touches on our breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV)<em>

I sat at the table waiting for Ash to serve the food while the pokemon were playing nearby. "Come on Ash what's taking you so long!" I asked with annoyance.

"Oh come on some of the stuff takes time Hilda" he responded loudly "there is a saying, never rush a genius" he stated boastfully which caused me to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"You a genius?" I questioned as I continued to laugh "yeah right and that is coming from the same person that got tackled to the ground by a Tepig and tied up by its trainer" I replied as I started to settle down from my fit of laughter.

"Hilda you never told me what your goal was" Ash enquired with interest while trying to hide the embarrassment from what happened last night.

"I will only tell you once we have eaten breakfast" I told Ash trying to keep my goal quiet from him. He served the food up for us to eat and also gave the pokemon some food so they didn't miss out. After taking the first bite I was amazed at how good it was "Wow Ash this is really good" I said before filling my mouth with another lot of food.

"Thanks Hilda for the compliment" Ash said appreciatively. After eating breakfast we cleaned up the mess, the table and continued to walk towards Accumala Town.

"Um Ash there is something I need to do before we go any further" I told Ash who was looking at me strangely.

"What do have to do this time Hilda?" he asked me "if you forgot something then you better hurry" he said with disdain.

"None of your business Ash you just wait here and I will be back soon" I replied to Ash's enquiry I walked some distance to prevent Ash from hearing my conversation with Professor Juniper.

"Why are you calling Hilda?" the professor asked me "Do you need something?" she asked me quietly.

"It isn't much professor I just need a quick delivery of a pokedex as soon as possible" I requested before looking around my shoulder to make sure Ash wasn't there listening to our conversation "I will pick it up in the next town" I said while making sure Ash wasn't listening.

"Hilda did you destroy your pokedex?" she asked me in disbelief "I would expect that to happen to Bianca not you" Juniper scolded me.

"No Professor Juniper I want this one for Ash" I said in response "you didn't give him one because he was in a rush to try and get his revenge" I said with a frown "but I am still not sure if he hasn't lost his thirst for revenge yet.

"Alright the pokedex will be at the Pokemon Center in Acumala Town waiting for you" Junipr said this time with a smile "I will also send over a badge case for his convenience as well" she said happily "Just make sure you don't reach Accumala Town until tomorrow" she said before ending the call.

"Alright now to keep Ash oblivious to my surprise" I said with a smile while walking up to Ash who was waiting for me to return.

"You know if you wanted me to have a pokedex so badly and have it delivered to the Pokemon Center we can spend the night there" Ash suggested with a nasty grin.

"What how did you know?" I asked in great shock.

"You have a loud voice" Ash said quietly "and plus you are right my anger prevented me from thinking right I was going to ask professor Juniper about delivering me pokedex while in the next town" he said cleverly "you're also right about me going for revenge I tried to hide it from you but it seems like you saw right through my façade" Ash admitted to me.

We continued to walk towards Accumala Town not talking not only because of Ash's deceit but because I wasn't certain on what to talk about until Ash broke the scilence "Hilda I am sorry for lying to you about not wanting revenge" Ash apologetically said with great disappointment .

"Thanks Ash but I am not sure whether to believe you or not" I replied with annoyance "Once you get the items you can travel on your own" I told Ash who was looking upset with himself.

"Okay Hilda thanks for getting me as far as Accumala Town" he said with uncertainty "I will stay the night at the Pokemon Center" Ash told me as we continued to walk towards the town as another antagonizing silence commenced between us. We made it to the town after three hours of walking we immediately walked to the Pokemon Center still not talking to each other, we had lunch and quietly went into our separate rooms still keeping to ourselves.

"I never told Ash my dreams Tepig" I told my little pokemon "but then again I don't think he cares about it he is only interested in finding out who sank the ship" I said with tears rolling down my face while someone was standing out the door hearing what I was telling my pokemon. "My dreams of becoming an actress seems like an impossible task since Ash can act better than me" I said with disappointment before hearing a creak on the floor just outside my room. "Whose there?" I asked in anxiety.

There was no way that I could sleep so I walked out to the main foyer of the pokemon center when I saw a scary situation unfold infront of me. "Hand over the pokeballs and all the pokemon food!" a masked man in black clothes and a baseball bat in one hand yelled out to everyone. "Stay on the ground or else!" he continued to yell.

I was about to hit the floor when the masked man grabbed me by the arm and raised the baseball bat into the air "I told you to get on the ground!" he said in anger "Now you will know what I meant by or else" he said as the bat started coming towards me. Before the bat landed someone tackled the thief to the ground saving me from an unfortunate situation.

"I think you better leave now" he said as I looked up at him.

"Ash thanks for saving me" I said thankfully.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked him with anger as he charged at Ash with the baseball bat.

Ash just stood there not moving an inch with a stone like expression on his face. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt" he instructed his pokemon "But make sure it is enough to paralyze him" Ash told Pikachu to hold back on the power of the attack. Pikachu charged up for the attack and unleashed the powerful move on the thief. After the attack the thief hit the ground with bits of lightning arching around his body. Ash just looked at the thief running away from the scene. After the commotion Ash walked back to his room ignoring the cheers of the people he saved and not knowing that he prevented the pokemon from being stolen.

I followed Ash to his room hoping that it wasn't locked. "Ash can I come in?" I asked him quietly but there was no response it was like he wasn't there so I opened the door but the room was empty. "How does he move so fast?" I asked myself before I looked at an open window. "Ash wait for me!" I yelled out. I quickly ran out to the foyer then out of the center to find Ash only to find him walking out of the Town "Ash where are you going?" I asked him nervously before he looked at me with a gentle expression.

"Sorry Hilda I don't want you to get hurt where I am going" he responded quietly.

"But I would've been hurt if you didn't stop that guy from hitting me with a baseball bat" I said hoping that he would stay. "Plus you need your badge case and pokedex" I said trying to talk him into staying.

"Hold on to it for me" he said before walking away into the distance leaving alone in the near the Pokemon Center. "You should live your dream of being an actress" he told me with a frown.

"So it was you who was outside my room and you listened to my greatest dream in life?" I asked myself quietly with a smile on my face. I walked back into the Pokemon Center to find a parcel on the front counter for me.

_I knew you couldn't wait to get to Accumala town so I delivered it personally. Also please take care of Ash he might do something stupid the world isn't ready for his return yet._

_From you friend Professor Juniper._

I quickly grabbed the parcel and ran out into the dark streets of Accumala Town in order to find Ash. "Ash where are you?" I called out for Ash while running through the town trying to find him. After running through the town trying to find Ash I hit the ground out of sheer exhaustion only to be confronted by the same masked man who tried to rob the Pokemon Center.

"You don't have your boyfriend to protect you this time" he laughed menacingly "he is long gone and he doesn't give a shit about you or anyone else he is a lone wolf" he said slyly. He dragged me in a dark alley of the town but before he could do something he was hit with a large bolt of lightning.

"Leave her alone" the person said coldly "are you alright Hilda?" he asked me calmly.

I looked up to see that Ash made a return and turned his gaze towards me to see if I was alright "Ash you saved me again" I said in relief before running to his side away from the man.

"I told you to leave!" Ash told the man in anger.

"No way my boss wouldn't like it if I returned to him empty handed" he said with an insane laugh "the new Team Plasma is set to rise" he said while laughing in a crazed manner.

"Then you tell your boss that Ash Ketchum will deal with him" Ash told the masked man causing him to stop laughing.

"What you survived?" he asked in shock before running away in fear all we could hear was him mumbling to himself.

"Ash why did you tell him that?" I asked the Ash who just ignored me "stop right there Ash I am going with you regardless of what you say" I said running up to him.

"Fine but you need to be careful" he instructed me before we left town.

**Well that was chapter two out of the way. Yes Ash is a bit of an asshole in this chapter but I consider it necessary and Hilda's past is important for later on in the story as well. There's more than 2 genres in this story the others are adventure, action (for later in the story and which is one they never added).**

**Who is the leader of the new Team Plasma? Will Ash's attitude change? And why does he care so much for Hilda?**

**All will be revealed (hopefully) in the next chapter. remember read and review please oh and I will edit the first chapter very soon so look out for that to. I did what I could to edit this chapter making sure it is good enough. also i will only have two main characters in this story as well just Ash and Hilda with a few recurring characters in the mix**

**Chapter 3: the Rise of Neo Team Plasma **


	3. the rise of Neo Team Plasma

**Chapter 3: the rise of Neo Team Plasma.**

_This chapter will reveal why Ash is out for revenge (yes he lost Misty but there is more to it than that)._

Pokemon doesn't belong to me.

(Hilda's POV)

"Ash we need to rest" I called out to Ash as the first rays of the next day started to illuminate the surrounding trees and the wild pokemon began to wake up from the nights slumber ready for a new day. "Ash we haven't had any sleep yet even Pikachu is struggling to stay awake" I told Ash who was ignoring me.

"We're almost to the next city" Ash said quietly before collapsing to the ground. I quickly ran up to help him up but he just pushed me away "I said it once and I will say it again I don't need help" Ash said tiredly.

"Ash you're too tired to continue we need some sleep before we reach Striaton City" I said with worry "Also Ash you need to swallow your pride and accept help from others" I told Ash who was stuggling ot pick himself up "there will be a time when you need help but no one will be there because you've pushed them away" I said while helping Ash out.

"Alright we rest here" Ash submitted to his tiredness "but once we gather our strength we will start walking to the city" Ash told me after we set up camp for the day.

"Thanks Ash we need this rest" I said thankfully as I began to go to sleep from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV) (Striaton City)<em>

Meanwhile in Striaton city a mysterious gang started to organize their meeting with their boss "So is everything ready for his arrival?" a male voice asked his colleagues as they were setting up a stage.

"Sir everything is almost in place" one of the worked stated promptly "very soon Unova will see the rise of a new Team Plasma" he stated with a smile as they started to put the finishing touches on the stage that would welcome their boss.

A tall man with a black business suit, black sunglasses and a bowler hat walked in looking at the work that was being completed "First the ship to send a message and now we will hold the world to ransom by cutting off Unova from the rest of the world" he said laughing to himself "but first we need to take Unova over and that will be done in fell swoop" he said confidently.

Meanwhile a worker with a silver shirt with a black 'P' in the middle and black pants walked up to the business man to give him the report "Sir we only have a few a checkups to complete and we will be ready" the worker said promptly.

"Good make sure everything is running perfectly" the mysterious man said with a grin before leaving the building to get his boss from a nearby hotel.

* * *

><p><em>(Back on route 2) (Ash's POV)<em>

We had been asleep for at least four hours before I started to wake up from my sleep so that way I could go and look at the city skyline. After looking at the city I decided that I would return to camp and prepare some food for Hilda and the pokemon before they start wake up. It was during that time that Zorua woke up from its slumber and started to chase its tail around.

I continued to cook the food as the wild Pidoves with other flying type pokemon "hey what are those pokemon?" I asked myself quietly not bothering to look at my pokedex before I heard Hilda starting to wake up from her sleep.

"Ah much better" she said positively "nothing like a few hours sleep to revitalize your energy" she said happily. "So you woke up first Ash?" she enquired with a smile "and you're cooking some food?" she asked with a smile "great I am starving" she pointed out before I could answer.

While I was cooking a pokemon with a greyish blue body and face which was surrounded by white down and an orange beak and feet landed in front of use pecking the ground in search for food "what is that pokemon?" I asked Hilda as more of the same pokemon landed in the same area looking for food.

"Wow Rufflet they are rare around these parts" She said with a smile "why don't you capture one Ash?" Hilda invited me with a smile "Rufflet can be strong pokemon if they are trained well" she told me positively as I put down the cooking utensil to start the battle with one of the pokemon.

"Alright Pikachu let's get this pokemon to shut Hilda up" I said calmly as I glared at her.

"Ash really needs to take it easy or he might do something he'll regret later" Hilda said under her breath. "Come on Ash show me what you are made of by catching a Rufflet" she yelled in support.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt now" I instructed Pikachu to attack the flying type. Pikachu charged up the attack until he was surrounded by a bright yellow aura and let and proceeded to blast the unsuspecting Rufflet knocking one out "Go pokeball" I said by throwing a red and white device at the knocked out pokemon.

"You know you could at least pretend you are having fun Ash" Hilda stated with a sigh before sitting down at the newly formed campfire. After cooking the food I gave some to the pokemon and Hilda who started to stuff her mouth full of food "wow Ash you seem to have amazing skill" she said with a smile "what are some of your other skills Ash apart from being a decent trainer?" Hilda asked me with a grin.

"Why do you need to know this stuff?" I asked her before putting my plate in the sink. "It isn't like its important enough to know about" I said quietly.

"I guess hiding things is one of your best skills Ash" Hilda said with annoyance "you need to open up Ash tell people what you are thinking instead of putting up a wall" Hilda said wisely.

"I will find out who sabotaged the ship" I told Hilda with a determined face ignoring her previous question.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV)<em>

I watched Ash walked away with Pikachu while I sat down in the middle of the camp just wondering why Ash is being such a jerk. "Ash you need to allow people in your circle pushing them away will only hurt you" I said to myself. I waited for a little while before trying to find Ash being careful of not snapping any twigs that might give me away.

"I know what Hilda is trying to do" I heard Ash say to his Pikachu "but it isn't like she could bring the thousands of people that lost their lives on that ship" Ash said while still hurting from what happened. "We Lost Misty and she would want us to move on but it is so damn hard" Ash commented while looking at a letter.

'A letter where did he get it from?' I questioned in thought 'it seems like he is dealing with the death of not just Misty but a thousands of other people' I thought quietly as I watched Ash cry from the pressure of being the only ne to survive the disaster. 'What no way I never thought I would see this side of Ash' I told myself before I walked back to camp thinking about how I could help Ash deal with this situation.

After making it back I sat down at the camp to think about what I witnessed "Why is Ash shouldering this?" I asked myself. I thought about how I could make things better but everytime I thought of an idea I knew it would just mess things up. "I better not say anything" I said to myself with a frown before I heard Ash make his return "Ash you've been a while" I said trying to sound surprised.

"Hilda I have been thinking about some of the stuff you told" he said trying to avoid eye contact with me. "You're right I need to tell people what I am thinking" he said quietly but I already knew what he was going to say. "Can you sit down for a moment?" he asked me while he took a seat next to his tent.

"You can tell me anything Ash" I told Ash with a smile as he sat down and took a deep breath before talking.

"You know that a ship sank right?" he asked me "and I was stuck outside during the storm" he repeated some of the details I already knew. "But the news reports never stated that there were explosions on the ship which opened it up to the sea" he said while looking at the fire "the force of the explosion threw me off the ship and I floated all the way to the Unova Region" Ash said with a lot of pain "there were thousands of people on board the ship and being the sole survivor has been getting to me" he said with a frown trying to hide his sadness "so it isn't just Misty's loss that has been getting to me it is the murder of innocent people" he said quietly before walking back into his tent.

"You sholdn't be blaming yourself Ash" I told Ash while he walked back to his tent "thanks Ash for telling me what has been on your mind" I said quietly while watching the sunset light up the sky with orange' and red "We've been here all day" I said to myself as a cold wind started to blow "Something just doesn't feel right" I said quietly "we will have a long day tomorrow" I said with slight concern before going back to my tent to get some more sleep.

We had been asleep all night when I heard loud noises coming from the city early in the morning. "What's going on" I asked when I saw Ash walk up to me "Ash something seems to be happening in the city" I told Ash who looked at the city with a serious look on his face.

"There is something huge happening we better have a look" I stated as Ash agreed with me before packing our campsite, walked into the main street of the City "what's going on?" I asked with concern "These Markets are usually full of workers getting the produce ready for the days sales" I told Ash as we continued to walk through the empty streets of Striaton City.

"Its quiet, its too quiet" Ash said while looking around the city with great suspicion "I know people should still be asleep but this is too strange" Ash told me while still looking around the street full of markets.

We walked through the streets trying to find the people walking through another street this time being a line of skyscrapers. "Hilda people should be walking to work right about now" Ash told me quietly as we walked to a park in the middle of the city finding most of the population in the park with a stage in the middle of the park. "What the fuck is going on" Ash asked as he saw the people watching the stage light up.

"Yeah I know Ash" I responded in shock as we started to sit down to watch the next event. "What no way that's Ghetsis" I said as I put my hands on my face gasping in horror "why is he here?" I asked as some of my memories returned of his treachery.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

The crowd of people watched as the stage filled up with men in silver clothes with a black 'P' took the stage until a tall man with green hair dressed in a blue and black shirt with shield design in the middle of the shirt and black pants flowed them to the stage. "My name is Ghetsis I was the leader of Team Plasma and now I will talk to you all as an equal" Ghetsis stated with a grin.

But while on stage Ash and Hilda could see that Ghetsis was talking to a few of his subordinates "Make sure no one gets near the new power plant outside Striaton City" Ghetsis told them while he continued to talk to the public of Striaton City "I have done some bad deeds in the past and have learnt from them" Ghetsis stated with a confident smile. "Not too long ago there was a disaster just off the coast of the Unova Region" he stated as another tall man appeared on the stage "we will be working with the police to investigate this disaster" Ghetsis stated before being met with a loud round of applause.

"Hilda do you know who that other guy is?" Ash asked Hilda who was starting to look concerned from the speech.

"No Ash I have no idea who that other guy is" Hilda responded promptly "But he could be trouble" Hilda said with a frown.

"Hilda is there a power plant nearby?" Ash asked Hilda while watching the new Team Plasma leave the stage.

"Yes Ash there is a newly built solar and wind farm near Striaton City that supplies three quarters of Unova with electricity" Hilda told Ash before Ash ran towards the east end of the city "Ash wait up why do you ask such a thing?" Hilda asked Ash while trying to catch up to him.

"Ghetsis was just keeping those people busy for some reason I heard him say something about the power plant" Ash responded angrily. "He might be pulling something you said he went insane" Ash told Hilda as they ran towards the east end gate of Striaton City.

Ghetsis just looked at Ash and Hilda run towards the exit of Striaton City "keep an eye on those two" Ghetsis ordered the business man "Just make sure that they don't interrupt mission at the power plant because we need Unova on their knees" Ghetsis told him.

"Yes sir" the man promptly saluted his superior "you two come with me we have some business to attend" he instructed two of the Plasma Grunts to follow him. "The new Team Plasma will be better than ever" he stated confidently "and with N out of the picture there is no way we can fail" he said.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

"Ash wait up I have a question to ask you" Hilda called out to me as we left the city. "Ash what if its too dangerous?" she asked me in concern while we continued to run for the power plant.

"We need to prevent them from destroying the power plant" I told Hilda quickly.

"But how did you know what Ghetsis told his subordinates?" Hilda Asked me as we almost reached the power plant.

"I have a special ability that allows me to sense aura Hilda" I stated with a frown before we stopped to see a field occupied with tall wind mills and rows of solar energy farms. "It helped me out in the past but i try not to use this ability" I stated "But that show Ghetsis put on was just too good to be true" I told Hilda who was equally suspicious of Ghetsis

"Ash what is this aura thing you talk about?" Hilda asked me before. Before I could answer the business man caught up to stop us from getting to the power plant. "Who are you" Hilda asked the man.

"You two don't need to know because very soon you will be dead" he said with a laugh. "You two will not stop Neo Team Plasma's plan" he stated confidently "we plan on destroying the power plant to bring Unova to it's knees" he said smiling at us. "This aura thing you are talking about will not help" the business man stated.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked with disdain "You're destroying your source of electricity as well" I pointed out with anger

"Well since you two are going to die anyway I might as well tell you" he said as he got the Plasma grunts to surround us. "You see Unova domination was our intended goal and Ghetsis used his son N to try and achieve that goal" he pointed out while we tried to listen to his non-sense "but it all failed when someone by the name of Hilbert Black defeated N helping N realize that he wasn't a monster" the man said with a smile.

"Get on with the story I already know the details" Hilda stated while glaring at the man.

"Very well after Ghetsis escape from prison he hatched a new plan but this time with another of his sons" he stated with a smile "One that he knew wouldn't fail him like N did, one that had ties with the authorities" he said as his smile widened. "That one would be me" he said in euphoria "my name is Zoren and I am N's older brother" he said with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"You are so full of shit!" I yelled out to Zoren "You took your time to strike and then waited for your brother to fail" Ash said with no intimidation towards Zoren. "You also expect me to believe that you are going to inspect the disaster" Ash said as he was beginning to lose his temper.

"Ash calm down this is what he wants to happen" Hilda said trying to get me to settle down "we need to deal with these guys as well" Hilda said trying to get me to help her.

"Yes the investigation on the ship was to make us look good in the eyes of the people" Zoren stated confidently "also your boyfriend is right we waited for N to fail in his mission even if he had Reshiram there was no way we were going to allow him to succeed" Zoren stated with a laugh "because I already have another of the dragons in my possession" he said before pulling out a pokeball "Come forth Kyurem" Zoren threw the pokeball calling out his pokemon.

"That thing is huge" I said with fear plastered all over my face "how do we battle that thing?" I asked Hilda who was frozen in place from fear. "Pikachu we need to battle now" I told my pokemon "Hilda we need to get out of here now" I told Hilda in great concern but it was no use she was too scared from the sight of a legendary pokemon being in front of us.

"There is no escape for you two!" Zoren yelled out in laughter "Team Plasma attack" he ordered as the two grunts unleashed their pokemon to battle us. "You two are done for Kyurem use Glaciate" Zoren instructed his legendary pokemon, before the attack could land and blazing ball of fire hit the Kyurem sending the pokemon flying. "What was that?" he asked as he made a move towards the power plant "Kyurem attack the power plant now" Zoren ordered but before the attack landed Kyurem was hit with another attack.

"We need to stop him now Hilda" I told Hilda who was still scared and couldn't move. "Shit Pikachu you stay here and look after Hilda I will deal with Zoren" I instructed my pokemon as I began to run towards the power plant to prevent the plan from succeeding.

"Set the explosives so no one can tamper with them" Zoren ordered his men "ah we have an uninvited guest" Zoren stated as he saw me Approach them from the west. "You want to tackle us alone?" he said with a grin.

"No he will not be fighting you alone" a mysterious man stated with a brown hooded coat appeared as. "You intend to take Unova over" he said before pulling out his pokeball "I need your help Zoroark" the stranger said calling out his pokemon.

"Who are you?" I asked the mysterious person before the battle started. "Why did you save us?" I asked him while he was ignoring me.

"You need to prevent the others from planting too many bombs otherwise Unova will be in the dark" he told me "Just go I will deal with Zoren" he stated before I left to stop the other grunts.

I ran through the power plant trying to search for the other plasma grunts I saw wooden crates at the converters that made the wind and solar rays into energy "what are these?" I asked myself in interest while I continued my search. "Dammit this isn't going to be easy" I told myself while continuing the search. "I wonder if Hilda is alright" I thought to myself after that thought I saw three men at the corner of my eye "What's going on I thought there was two men" I said to myself as I followed them.

"Are all the bombs set?" one of them asked while I was watching the event unfold "good tell Master Zoren to pull out" he instructed "I will deal with the spy" he said before looking at me.

"Shit I better run" I said to myself as I ran from the sight. I continued to run until a purple colored cat like pokemon barred my path "Great it seems like I need to battle my way out" I hissed in annoyance.

"You only have 2 minutes before this place goes sky high and you will be caught in the explosion like the one we set up on the cruise ship one week ago" he said opening his big mouth divulging the details of the sinking of the ship.

"What did you just say?" I asked as I pulled out one of my pokeballs "go Zorua" I threw my pokeball calling out a black and red fox like pokemon to battle.

"Neo Team Plasma sabotaged that ship just to send a message to the world that we are back and better than ever" he said while laughing insanely "Purrloin attack with Night Slash" he ordered his pokemon to charge straight to my pokemon.

"Damn that's fast" I said as I gritted my teeth in annoyance "Use Dark Pulse" I ordered for the counter attack Zorua's attack sent Purrloin flying towards its trainer giving me the time to escape but I was stopped again by the same trainer. 'What you haven't stopped yet" I asked the Neo Plasma grunt.

"You know too much and you will die" he said laughing at me "You have less than a minute before this place is completely wiped off the map" he told me with a grin "and I will die as a hero of plasma" he said with an insane smile.

"You're fucking nuts!" I replied with anger "you intend to die just to wipe out the electricity of Unova and one person?" I asked the man only to be met with laughter "Zorua attack with Night Slash" I commanded my poekmon to attack.

"Purrloin attack with Night Slash" he ordered his pokemon to attack still trying to keep me from leaving the sight. "You see my team mates are leaving me here to make sure you and your girlfriend don't escape your fate" the grunts stated while pointing at the helicopter of three more men escaping ground zero.

"Zorua take the attack I will call you back" I told my pokemon as I pulled out his pokeball while Zorua took the attack allowing him to fly towards me while a red beam came out from my pokeball allowing me to return my pokemon to safety "I better reach Hilda quickly before we get caught in the explosion" I said as I began to run while Purrloin followed me this time not attacking "what you want to live?" I asked the cat like pokemon "Okay follow me" I instructed the pokemon.

I continued to run and I found Hilda a grabbed her hand and we ran towards Striaton City but before we could escape there was a loud explosion at the power plant. The shockwave pushed Hilda, Pikachu and myself into the ground I made sure Hilda didn't hit the ground as pieces of earth started to fly towards us which giving me no choice to pick myself up and shield Hilda from the flying debris.

Hilda finally came to her senses "Ash what's happening" she asked me in concern before I collapsed to the ground as blood started dripping from my arms and back "Ash no!" I heard Hilda scream out "you protected me from the explosion" She said before things started to go blank.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV)<em>

"Ash please you can't leave me not now" I cried for Ash who had saved me yet again this time from an explosion that wiped out Unova's power source. A mysterious man walked up from the opposite direction trying to comfort me he picked Ash up and took him to a house where he could heal him up.

"He will be fine his vital signs are still there" he said with a sigh of relief as I wiped away my tears. "There isn't much that can be done about the electricity in Unova and from the looks of it you are being accused of the destruction of the power plant" he pointed out while turning the TV on showing the news report. "I am lucky that I use a different power source than the rest of Unova and the report is coming from Nimbasa City" the mysterious man told me as picture of Ash and me appeared on the TV.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"I am N" he told me while pulling off his hood revealing a man with long green hair still wearing the brown coat "you two will need to stop journeying for now" N told me as Ash started to wake up. "It will be hard to prove your innocence since my brother works for the police force and even that police force are corrupt these days" he pointed out with a frown.

"Ash!" I called to him as I moved in to hug him for saving me "Thanks for saving me again" I said thankfully to the injured trainer. "we are being accused of the explosion at the power plant Ash" I told him quietly "this is the man that saved you Ash his name is N" I introduced the man to Ash.

"What Zoren caused the explosion!" Ash yelled out before looking at the strange man looking out the window "Thanks for the help back there" Ash said still hurting from the attack.

"You two stay safe alright" he instructed us before leaving us to wonder what we are going to next. "I need to gather the gym leaders so stay put" N instructed us "we will need to plan something in order to deal with my father and brother" N said after flying off with a white pokemon.

**Well that is chapter 3 out of the way I hope you like it. Please read and review I want to know what you think of the story so far. Neo Team Plasma's plan succeeded leaving Unova in the dark what will happen next.**

**How will Ash and Hilda prove their innocence? What will N do to stop his father and brother? And where is Zekrom? And How will the Gym leaders help in this situation?**

**All this and more in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: On the Run**


	4. on the run

**Chapter 4: On the Run.**

_What will happen in this chapter? Read and find out because I like typing this story. I might add a few hints in this chapter as well (please lets name this ship already it needs a name) I am also slowing things down in this chapter (like a calm before the storm) and the forecast a Hurricane is on the way. I will be upping the rating to 'M' in the next few chapters as well due to some themes that will make its way in the story._

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Ash's POV)_

After waiting for N to leave I picked myself up to explore this place I first went outside to see the surrounding area only to find myself in a forest with lots of pokemon and bushes. "Oh great he left us in a forest?" I questioned to myself "Hilda where are we?" I asked her before as she walked outside to see where we are.

"It seems like we're in Pinwheel Forest" she responded "this place is beautiful" Hilda stated with a smile before we walked back inside to look around the house.

"This is a nice place" I stated before I walked out of the kitchen and walked through the hall way "You have to be kidding me" I said in shock as Hilda walked through the hallway to my location "There is one bedroom?' I asked in anger "What the fuck was N thinking when he built this place?" I asked in annoyance. "Surely he would have wanted to have guests?" I questioned the design of the house.

"Ash maybe N wanted to be alone after how his father treated him" Hilda responded while looking around the bedroom. I began to think of something but my thoughts were lost when Hilda looked at me "don't get any ideas Ash you will sleep in the lounge room" Hilda glared at me "this room has a everything I want including a nice bed" Hilda stated before jumping on the bed. "You can check the kitchen out again Ash" Hilda ordered me while she began to get comfortable on the bed.

"Gee thanks Hilda nice to know you care about me" I said with disdain as I left the room to make my way to the kitchen. "This is a nice kitchen" I said to myself quietly as I walked to the cupboards to see what was available. "N you bastard!" I yelled out in anger.

"What's the matter Ash" Hilda asked me as she walked through the door to see what the problem was "Did N forget something?" Hilda asked me as I closed the cupboards and looked at Hilda who was starting to look nervous "now Ash remember what I told you about your temper?" she instructed me.

"That moron forgot to fill his cupboards with food!" I yelled out "doesn't that guy eat anything?" I asked with increasing anger "and yes I remember what you said about my temper" I responded to the last question.

"Ash what are we going to do about it?" she asked me with a worried look on her face "You aren't getting any ideas are you" she questioned me as I looked outside thinking of going to a nearby city. "Ash N told us to stay here until he returns and he isn't back yet" Hilda told me trying to get me to stay here. "We can always get fruit from the forest" Hilda told me by pointing outside to the trees containing fruit.

"So we're eating fruit?" I asked Hilda as she grabbed a basket and walked outside to grab some fruit off the trees. "See Ash if you don't lose your temper you can fix the situation without assuming" Hilda said tutoring me "N didn't forget food he was just living with what the forest could provide him Ash" Hilda said with a smile.

"I am going out for to look around" I told Hilda after she walked in with a basket full of fresh fruit. "I don't want to eat fruit while I stay here" I said to myself while looking around for pokemon to add to my team when a small green pokemon with a leaf shaped tail and a cream underside landed in front of me "What is that pokemon?" I enquired as I pulled out my new pokedex to gather the information I needed.

After looking at my pokedex I decided I wanted to capture the pokemon. "So Snivy this will be interesting" I said as I called out Zorua to battle the grass snake pokemon "let's go Zorua attack with Night Slash" I ordered my dark type pokemon to attack first Zorua charged in for the attack but was easily dodged by Snivy "Damn Snivy is fast" I said as I gritted my teeth in frustration.

Snivy attacked with Leaf Blade sending my Zorua flying towards me. Zorua landed on its feet to ready itself with another attack "nice landing Zorua now attack with Dark Pulse" I instructed my pokemon to attack again this time the attack was met with another powerful attack from Snivy as I pulled out my pokedex to find out what that move was. "Leaf Tornado?" I asked myself while trying to get back in to the battle.

"Ash time to get something to eat!" Hilda called out to me "where are you!" she asked while looking for me until she heard me call out another attack "oh no Ash is in trouble" I heard Hilda say in concern before seeing me battle Snivy "Ash is battling a wild Snivy" I heard Hilda remark as she began to sit down to watch the battle.

"Zorua attack with Night Slash" I called out for the next attack as both pokemon charged at each other colliding with great ferocity sending them flying in different direction "Zorua can you still battle?" I asked my pokemon as Zorua fainted from exhaustion "Nicely done Zorua now it's your turn Rufflet" I called out my next pokemon after returning Zorua to its pokeball.

"Come on Ash you can do it!" Hilda yelled in support before Snivy launched its attack on my Rufflet. "Wow this one is fast" Hilda remarked in shock.

"Rufflet attack with Aerial Ace" I commanded my eaglet pokemon. Rufflet charged at Snivy as Snivy's tail glowed a bright green signaling Leaf Blade was on the way "quick dodge it Rufflet" I commanded my pokemon as my attack landed sending Snivy flying towards a tree knocking it out of the battle giving me the chance I needed to capture Snivy. I threw a pokeball at Snivy in hopes that I might capture the little pokemon.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV)<em>

I sat there watching Ash attempt a capture of a Snivy the pokeball shook from side to side and as the anxious moments continued to pile up Ash was starting to get nervous until the pokeball gave confirmation that he captured Snivy. I watched Ash celebrate his capture forgetting that I was around "so this is the real Ash he's so happy" I remarked to myself with a smile.

Ash turned around to find me still sitting and watching him celebrate his capture of the grass type pokemon. "How long have you been sitting there Hilda?" Ash asked me with slight embarrassment as he calmed down from his celebration. I walked up to Ash who was trying to avoid eye contact with me again.

"I was there long enough to see the real you Ash" I pointed out as we began to walk back to the small house from out of the corner of my I started to see a slight red coloring on his face "what's the matter Ash are you blushing?" I asked causing him to turn away to hide the obvious.

"No Hilda why would I?" he asked as he ran ahead still hiding his face from me. He walked into the house only to be greeted by a few strangers "Who are you guys?" Ash asked the people before I walked in to see the sight.

"We are the gym leaders of the Unova Region" a tall man with green hair wearing a waiters suit pointed out "We are here on request of N who wanted to defeat Neo Team Plasma" he stated with a smile. "My name is Cilan and my brothers aren't here because they are making sure the gym isn't burning down" the gym leader remarked

a tall lady with short blonde hair, yellow sleeveless shirt with white and black alternating stripes and tight black jeans walked in to the house and introduced herself to us "My name is Elesa the gym leader of Nimbasa City we are fortunate since we have our own power source" she said with a smile as another lot of people walked into the house.

"My name is Skyla and I am the Gym leader of Mistralton City" a young lady introduced herself with a smile "hey who is this cutie" she asked as she walked up to Ash staring at him but Ash was just the usual keeping his emotionless expression on as he has done with other people but I still couldn't help but get pissed off with her move on Ash.

After the full introductions of the Gym leaders I grabbed Ash's hand and walked out of the house "Come on Ash let's go to another part of this forest" I said in frustration. Before we left the house we bumped into N who had returned from gathering the gym leaders "N that didn't take long at all" I remarked quietly as I walked out with Ash.

"Yes but now that most of the gym leaders are here except for two we can get on with the meeting" N stated as he walked past. "Damn she's always late and the other one has something to deal with in his city" N said in frustration.

"Hey wait for me I didn't come all the way from Oplucid City to miss out on this" a young girl yelled out as she was swinging from a tree narrowly missing me and Ash. "Opps sorry about that oh my name is Iris!" she yelled out happily.

"Hey Hilda why were you so mad at Skyla?" Ash asked me leaving me to wonder why I was so angry I tried to avoid the question but there was no way I could answer the question. "Come on Hilda you can tell me" he said coldly but the answer just wouldn't leave my mouth as.

"Come on Ash we need to get back to the meeting" I told Ash who was starting to eat some fruit that I picked. We walked into the small house to find out what was going to be done with Neo Team Plasma. "Hey Ash we need to keep quiet" I whispered to Ash who agreed with me.

"There isn't much that can be done our city is completely blacked out" Burgh stated "the Pokemon Centers are on emergency generators but it's only a matter of time before they run out of fuel on the generators" he said with a frown.

"We also can't take the chance on moving the pokemon to Nimbasa City" Lenora stated while reading a book "If we do that it would stretch Nimbasa power plant to the limit" she said after putting the book down.

"She is right even the hospitals are in panic" Cilan said sounding upset "we can't move the patients to another hospital because it would stretch their resources" Cilan pointed out with a frown.

"Wow Ash things are pretty bad" I told Ash quietly "and we are being blamed for it" I said with a little regret "damn if I wasn't so scared back there you wouldn't have been hurt" I said berating myself for what happened earlier.

"It will be fine Hilda" Ash said while putting his hand on my shoulder to reassure me "We didn't do anything wrong it was Neo Team Plasma who did this" Ash said in quiet anger as we continued to listen to the meeting.

"Now we need to help Ash and Hilda out" N said changing the subject "they have been accused of a crime when my father was the one who committed it" N stated before walking to the door and opening "you two are the main topic here so we also need your help too" N said bringing us into the meeting.

"How did you know we were here?" Ash asked N who was walking back to his seat ignoring the question.

"These two are the ones that need to avoid Nimbasa and Castelia Cities" Elesa said wisely "most of Neo Team Plasma's work are done in those cities" she said with disdain "And if what N said proves true about his brother then Ash and Hilda need to stay away from all the major cities" Elesa stated with regret.

"I agree Neo Team Plasma are using these two as scapegoats to hide the truth" said a gruff looking man in a cowboy suit "luckily we can provide another safe haven in my city" he said with a smile.

"What about Hilbert's last capture surely that could be enough to turn the tide here" Iris pointed out with confidence.

"But there is one major issue Iris" N stated while we looked on "no one knows where the pokeball is" N said while looking at Ash "But maybe there is someone that can help us out" N stated while looking at Ash.

"What surely you don't expect Ash to find it" I said with disappointment "Ash has only just arrived in the region and he is still hurt from what happened earlier" I said out lout while looking at Ash with concern "there must be another way other than Zekrom?" I asked looking at the table full of gym leaders.

"I am sorry young lady there might not be another way" Clay stated while looking at Ash who was starting to get a little agitated at the prospect of saving the world.

"No way if I can't save the person I love what chance do I have to save the world again!" Ash asked in frustration as I looked to the ground knowing that he still hasn't forgotten what happened to Misty. Ash walked out and slammed the door behind him I didn't follow him knowing that he still was thinking about Misty.

"I will go and talk to him" N said while walking to the door following Ash leaving me to talk to the gym leaders. "We will go on a break for now and continue in thirty minutes from now" N proclaimed calmly.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

"Ash can I have a word with you?" N asked me while I was sitting outside.

"Why N I didn't save the person I love" I said with regret "why are you choosing me?" I asked N who was just looking at the night sky trying to come up with an answer with my question.

"Ash I might not know the concept of love as well as most other people" N stated with a sad expression "Since my father made sure I had no interactions with other people" he continued with a tear rolling down his face "But when Hilbert defeated me I learnt something about myself" N said before I could respond to his previous comment.

"What did you learn N?" I asked while thinking about something that some of my friends told me.

"That I could place my trust in other people" N said with a smile "Hilbert saved me from not only my father but myself" N stated with a grin "But when my father ordered his assassination I tried to make it back to Hilbert in order to save him I was too late" N said with sadness "I guess Hilbert was the first true friend I've ever had" N said with pride.

"So before you were defeated by Hilbert you never had any friends?" I asked N who was sitting on a seat on the porch of his house "I have lots of friends but I never thought the death of one person could affect so many people" I said while looking at the ground. "Makes me wonder what my friends are doing now knowing that Misty is dead and they think I am dead" I wondered to N.

"They must be hurting pretty badly Ash" N remarked with sadness "When we lost Hilbert I was crying for the first time" N remarked "not for a pokemon but for a person" N stated as he continued to tell me a part of his history "it wasn't just me that was hurt by his loss" N stated while looking at the stars.

"What do you mean N?" I asked N who was still upset over the loss of his first friend "it isn't nice when everyone thinks you're dead either" I remarked before N could respond to my question.

"Everyone in that meeting was hurt by his loss as well" N stated with a frown "Hilda doesn't know it but Skyla felt it the hardest she lost the will to battle for over a year" N remarked making me think about what Hilda told me.

'You know Ash You kind of remind me of him' I thought about a flash back of what Hilda told me. "Hilda said I remind her of Hilbert" I said without certainty "what do you think N" I asked N who was just sitting there listening to the sounds of the forest.

"I agree with Hilda" N said with a smile "you do have that aura about you that draws people to you, Hilbert had that same aura" N remarked with a laugh. "Wearing that outfit also makes you look like Hilbert" N stated with a smile.

"What makes you think that way N?" I asked him as he looked to the sky again thinking about Hilbert.

"Because that is the same outfit that Hilbert wore during his journey" N remarked before going inside to finish the meeting with the gym leaders.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV) (While Ash was outside talking with N)<em>

A young lady with magenta hair and light blue half jumper and blue short shorts and sky blue gloves and boots walked up to me "Hey Hilda can I ask you something?" she asked as the gym leaders went out the back to talk about current situation.

"What is it Skyla?" I asked her in annoyance as I walked into the bedroom with her so we can have a talk knowing it was about Ash "we better hurry Skyla" I said trying to keep myself calm.

"Hilda are you going out with Ash yet?" she asked me after the question was asked she just looked at me "wow Hilda your face is totally red do you love Ash?" she asked as she began to point out the color of my face. I tried to avoid the answer and keep my mouth shut "that isn't the only thing that I need to tell you" Skyla stated in a more serious tone.

"What do you want to say Skyla?" I asked her as I was starting to loss some of my cool with her "you better hurry Skyla before I walk out on you" I told as I sat down again "don't say anything that will piss me off alright?" I advised her while clinching my fists in anger.

"There is something about Ash that reminds me of Hilbert" she said as I remembered saying the same to Ash. "After I say this you are either going to slap me across the face or walk out of the room" she said already accepting the response.

"Then you better hurry so I can respond" I said with a smile at my friend.

"Hilda I was in love with Hilbert I was hurting after his death" Skyla said as my anger started to reach boiling point. "I lost the will to battle after I found out" she said as tears started to flow from her eyes which shocked me greatly. "But I knew that Hilbert had you, so there was no way I could get in the way" Skyla fell to the ground crying but I never raised my hand at her in anger to slap her and I didn't leave the room.

I just walked up to Skyla and tried to comfort her "Skyla I will let you in on a little secret just don't tell Ash alright?" I requested quietly as she looked up to hear what I needed to say "your right I am falling in love with Ash, he has saved me on a few occasion and he also cares for me but he denies it" I stated with a grin before hearing N return to the meeting "But I am scared to tell him" I said as Skyla picked herself up and just opened the door.

"Alright I won't say a thing but you still have to tell him" Skyla stated with a cheeky grin before Ash walked up to my room.

"Tell him what?" Ash asked with a stony expression on his face. "What were you two talking about" Ash asked without a clue about the talk i had with Skyla.

"Nothing Ash" Skyla responded with a smile "just talking to a friend right Hilda?" she said as she ran back to the meeting.

"The meeting is about to start again" Ash declared before he walked up to me"Come on Hilda we need to get back to the meeting" he said as he extended his hand to help me up off the floor

"Yeah let's go Ash" I said with a smile as I walked to the meeting to find out what needs to be done next. "So what is going to be done about Neo Team Plasma?" I asked N and the gym leaders who averted their gaze away from me and turned it to Ash.

"Ash you need to find Zekrom" Clay declared with confidence "You and N will have to battle Zoren and Ghetsis" he said which caused me to worry about the outcome of the battle with most of my thoughts involving Ash worrying what would happen if I lost him.

"Right I will help out as much as I can" Ash responded confidently "But I have no clue where to find Zekrom" Ash calmly said without smiling "How in the world am I going to find this pokeball if you can't find it?" Ash asked in concern. I just looked at Ash with great concern thinking about what Skyla was saying.

"Ash can I talk with you outside?" I asked him nervously as I walked to the door.

"Sure thing Hilda" Ash responded quietly as we left the room and walked outside with Hilda "what's the matter Hilda?" Ash asked me I couldn't bring myself to say it I just stood there trying to say the words be none of them left my lips

"Um good luck with finding Zekrom Ash" I responded to the question knowing that Ash would never want to go out with a weak pitiful girl like me. "We better get started on our search for Zekrom Ash" I told Ash who was almost ready to leave the meeting without them knowing.

"The meeting is over Ash and Hilda you will have to go to Nimbasa City" Elesa pointed out seriously "from there you will head to Anville Town to do another meeting there and plan our next move" Elesa said wisely.

"So we need to get to a city that we need to avoid?" Ash questioned with concern "what else do we need to do?" Ash asked while looking at the next city skyline.

"Ash and Hilda you will need to go through Castelia City as well" Burgh responded unhappily "I will make sure you are protected but from there you're on your own" Burgh said with concern.

"There is one other thing that you need to know" Cilan said with concern "Later on you will meet up with Brycan he never made it to the meeting because he had to deal with the panic in his home city" Cilan pointed out before leaving for his gym.

"Hilda you look after Ash alright" Skyla told me with a smile before flying away back to her city on a white and blue pokemon "lets go Swanna" she told her pokemon to fly home..

"Right I will do that" I told myself under my breath.

"You two better get going" N told us pointing the way out of the forest "Now remember we need you at Nimbasa City here are the tickets for the train" N said handing Ash and me a ticket each. "When you get to the subway you will meet with Ingo and Emmet" N said before Ash could say something.

"So what needs to be done?" Ash asked while looking at the ticket.

"You two will take a train ride to Anville Town where we will create a plan to defeat my father and Brother" N told us as he climbed on a large white pokemon and flew away.

"So now we have to get to the next city?" Ash enquired before putting his ticket away while I put it in my backpack.

"Well this isn't going to be easy" I remarked looking nervous as we walked back inside for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV) (Neo Team Plasma's Hideout)<em>

"My damn brother will not give up" Zoren stated in anger as he punched a hole through the wall.

"So sir what are we going to do about it?" A subordinate enquired as he walked to the door.

"Nothing we are going to bide our time" Zoren said laughing insanely. "Very soon my plans will come into fruition and there is nothing N or Ash can do about it" Zoren stated with a grin as he walked out of the large building before another Plasma grunt walked up to Zoren Handing him a photo. "So he is protecting this girl?" Zoren enquired with a grin.

"What about it sir?" the grunt asked his boss.

"She will be useful" Zoren stated before throwing the photo in to the fire "this young girl will be the fire to ignite Ash's anger" Zoren said with a menacing laugh.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I was in the lounge room listening to the sounds of the pokemon at night while Pikachu was sleeping at the other end of the couch. "Great a lot of people have faith in me" I told myself quietly "but are they right to have that faith in me?" I questioned myself.

I picked myself up to go outside when I heard someone follow me "so you aren't able to sleep?" Hilda asked me as we walked out the front door to watch the sunrise over the city skyline. "Funny thing is Ash we have to go through a city that we need to avoid" Hilda told me as I remained quiet.

"I know" I responded "But why me?" I asked as Hilda looked at me with a worried expression "why is it that I have to look for Zekrom?" I asked while looking at the night sky trying to figure out why I was chosen to search for the rare pokemon.

"I know Ash everyone seems to have hope in you" Hilda responded "well at least we know that you might have forgotten about getting revenge" Hilda remarked happily as Pikachu ran out of the house and on to my shoulder. "Well we better get going" Hilda said with a smile as we walked off to our next destination.

**Chapter 4 is down and out with some hints starting to surface that Ash and Hilda are starting to fall in love. The meeting is over and a new destination is set what dangers will befall Ash and Hilda on the way to Nimbasa City? I have a few surprises in store for later in the story so watch out for that**

**Will Hilda gather the courage to tell Ash? What is Zoren plan with his brother and Ash? Will Ash and Hilda make it past Castelia safely? Will Ash find Zekrom?**

**Maybe all will be revealed in the next chapter. Also read and review the story please I like an opinion on what you think so far is it better? Or are there any improvements that still need to be made?**

**Chapter 5: The return of Victini**


	5. the return of Victini

**Chapter 5: The Return of Victini.**

_Sorry this one took little longer i was pretty sick for a week. This chapter will also be quiet long chapter as well. This is the final chapter for character development and the next chapter will start to get into the violence and I will try to make the next few chapters as volatile as I can make it (after this one). Also an (M) rating is getting closer due to some contents that are set to come into the story. please read and review the story._

_Everyone say happy birthday to Hilda (Her eighteenth birthday that is) _

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Ash's POV)_

We continued to walk through the tree lined forest towards our next destination, Castelia City as the skyline of the City was starting to show itself to us as we got closer to the city. I knew from then on that Hilda and I will be in a lot of danger from Neo Team Plasma while we started to rest up an arrogant trainer with blonde hair, wearing a blue shirt, Black shorts and shoes walked up to us challenging anyone to a battle. "Alright I will accept your challenge" I said confidently before we took our positions to start the battle. "I choose you Zorua" I said calling out my dark type pokemon while Hilda sat on the nearest rock to watch my battle.

"Go whirlipede" the trainer called out for his pokemon which looked like a gray pokemon with magenta rings and spikes projecting from its tyre like body "your little pokemon doesn't stand a chance against my bug type" he said arrogantly as I ignored his remark. "Whirlipede use Steamroller" the Trainer instructed his pokemon to attack first Whirlipede began to roll towards my small dark type pokemon.

"Zorua Dodge the attack then use Dark Pulse" I commanded my pokemon as m Zorua dodged Whirlipede's attack barely missing its intended target; Zorua launched its counter attack unleashing a dark wave of energy towards the opposing Whirlipede dealing some damage.

"Wow this guy is good" the trainer remarked "Whirlipede slow Zorua down with String Shot" the trainer commanded Zorua tried to dodge the move but was eventually caught by the move. "Alright now it's time for me to strike" the trainer stated with a smile. "Whirlipede attack with Steamroller again" the trainer ordered his pokemon. This time the attack landed causing significant damage to Zorua.

"Zorua are you okay?" I asked the fox like pokemon in concern. The little pokemon picked itself up and readied itself for another attack "Zorua attack with Night Slash" I commanded confidently Zorua charged towards Whirlipede with a darkened claw extending from its paw.

"That isn't going to work" the trainer stated with a grin "Whirlipede attack with Pin Missile" he commanded with a smirk. Whirlipede fired a volley of pins at Zorua knocking the dark pokemon to the ground again.

"Zorua can you still battle?" I asked my pokemon in concern I pulled out my pokeball to recall Zorua and bring an end to the battle. Zorua picked itself up gingerly and let out a growl before starting to glow white "What's going on?" I asked myself in shock.

"Ash Zorua is evolving" Hilda responded with a smile "this will be interesting" Hilda remarked as the glowing stopped revealing a taller pokemon colored black and grey body with red claws on both hands and feet and a mostly red mane that had a few black tips standing and a teal bangle near the end of the mane. I pulled out my pokedex to gather information on the new pokemon standing in front of me.

"What your pokemon evolved so what" the trainer said "I will still beat you" he said with a grin "Whirlipede attack with Steamroller" the trainer commanded looking a little shaken up form what happened earlier.

"Enough of this Zoroark attack with Dark Pulse" I instructed my newly evolved pokemon Zoroark charged up the attack and unleashed a dark wave heading towards Whirlipede sending the curlipede pokemon flying towards a tree.

"Whirlipede no!" the trainer called out in concern as he called out to his bug type pokemon who fell back on to the ground making it unable to battle. He walked up to me and shook my hand "hey you're pretty good you know there is a tournament happening in Castelia" the trainer remarked "you should enter it" he suggested with a grin "I definitely learnt my lesson from this defeat" he stated before walking in the opposite direction.

I returned Zoroark who was now exhausted from the battle "come on Hilda we need to continue towards Castelia City" I stated seriously "I might participate in this tournament" I said without a smile.

"Ash we need to get to Nimbasa City" Hilda remarked with concern "Some of these battles can wait" she said while pointing out the original plan "N wouldn't want us to be late we only have a week before the next meeting starts Ash" Hilda pointed out seriously.

"Hilda that is plenty of time" I stated confidently "and plus I need to get stronger before I fight Neo Team Plasma" I stated without a smile. "If we don't get stronger then we will taste defeat like we did at the power plant" I remarked wisely

"But Ash we cannot linger in the cities for too long" Hilda Stated quietly "it might put other people in danger" She argued her point as I ignored her.

"Hilda the people are already in danger" I said wisely "Neo Team Plasma will not think about who gets in their way just as long as they achieve their goals" I said while looking at the city "to prove it they holding Unova hostage" I said with sadness "a way to make Unova submit if they don't follow their demands!" I finished angrily as we walked out of the forest to an immense bridge.

"This is the Skyarrow Bridge Ash" Hilda introduced me to the monumental bridge 'maybe I will enter this tournament' I thought to myself as we started to walk over the bridge. "After this we will be at the entrance of Castelia City" Hilda told me with a feint smaile. "Ash I have decided that I will participate in the tournament" Hilda said with a grin.

"Why Hilda you only have two pokemon with you" I remarked calmly before she pulled out a pokeball to call out her new pokemon "Purrloin when did you catch that pokemon?" I asked in shock.

"I caught it while you were out cold for a couple of days Ash" Hilda responded to my question. "It stayed with us so I decided to catch it" she stated with a smile "Plus I want to get stronger Ash I can't stay at this level forever" Hilda commented before her Xtransceiver started to ring. "Ash I need to take this call for a moment" Hilda stated as she walked off to another location.

"That's fine by me just don't take too long alright" I said calmly before Hilda walked somewhere quiet to take the call while I found a bench to sit and wait for Hilda to finish her call. "You know Pikachu I don't get why she wants to follow me" I told my partner who jumped off my shoulder "Hilda is putting herself in danger if she stays around me" I told Pikachu who just looked at me with concern.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV)<em>

I walked to a quiet place in order to hear the call properly I pressed the blue button to see who was calling "Oh hi Ceren why are you calling?" I asked my friend who was with Bianca.

"Bianca wouldn't shut up if I didn't call to wish you a happy birthday" Cheren said with a smile "She started to kick and scratch me because I refused to call you" Cheren said with slight disdain.

"You know something Cheren I totally forgot it was my Birthday today" I said in embarrassment.

"What why would you forget your birthday Hilda?" Bianca asked in shock as she pushed Cheren out of the picture "that day is one of the most important days ever presents, cakes and parties" Bianca stated in a carefree manner.

"Well lets say that Ash putting himself in danger has caused me to forget this day" I said with a slight grin "Also Ash can hear you at the moment" I said laughing at Bianca.

"What how can he hear you?" Bianca asked in shock "I don't see him anywhere near you" Bianca stated loudly "Is he psychic?" Bianca asked without thinking .

"Well Hilda we have decided to take part in the tournament" Cheren said happily "We already have six pokemon each" Cheren stated with a sly grin "But we can only choose three pokemon" Cheren continued in a more serious tone "and from what I've heard first prize is the liberty ticket" Cheren said as Bianca pushed Cheren out of the picture again.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if I got to see the rare pokemon on the island?" Bianca enquired happily "of course I will have to beat you and Ash to get it" Bianca said confidently which caused me to smile in response to my friend "just make sure you have a happy birthday Hilda alright" Bianca said before ending the call.

I walked back to Ash who was talking to Pikachu about me "Hilda has some loud friends they couldn't keep her birthday a secret even if they wanted to" Ash remarked seriously. "We better get her something otherwise we will have to deal with Bianca" Ash remarked causing me to smile at myself.

"I can't keep anything a secret from Ash" I said thinking to myself "I didn't really want him to know about my birthday" I stated before I walked up to Ash. "Ash we better get to Castelia City before the tournament starts" I told Ash before we started walking again. We made it to the end of the bridge and entered the city seeing the huge skyscrapers covering the sky while people were walking around from shop to shop. Sadly there was no power to keep the electrical goods on. Infront the city there was a massive port with massive cruise liners I looked at Ash who was glaring at the cruise liners with great intent.

"Neo Team Plasma where the ones who caused that ship to sink" Ash said under his breath "after I get a decent team I will destroy them" Ash said angrily as we walked towards the only building with lights on. We walked into the Pokemon Center to find the poster on the side wall "so this is where the tournament will be held this afternoon" Ash enquired quickly as he walked up to the desk of the Pokemon Center.

I walked up to a lady with short pink hair wearing a nurse's outfit to ask about the tournament "Excuse me Nurse Joy do you know where we can register for the tournament?" I asked the nurse nervously.

"Yes the registration is right here all you need is three pokemon" Nurse Joy responded happily "they will be one on one battles" Nurse Joy continued "sadly only a few people have signed up for the contest so it will be a shortened tournament" she said with a frown "If you two sign up then that means there will be eight participants" the nurse finished as she handed Ash his pokemon.

Ash got the paperwork to sign up for the tournament "So I will use Snivy, Pikachu and Rufflet" I heard Ash comment to himself quietly before handing the papers to Nurse Joy and walking out of the Pokemon Center.

"Oh great he does know that the tournament starts in just under two hours?" I said to myself as I wrote down the pokemon that I will be battling with, handed it in and followed Ash out of the pokemon center. "Oh shit where could he have gone to now?" I asked in annoyance. I walked to the battlefield on the other side of the city and waited.

"Hey Hilda it's been a while" I heard a loud voice coming from the other side of the park.

"Bianca and Cheren how have you been?" I asked my friends "Have you caught any new pokemon yet?" I asked stupidly knowing that Cheren would have already caught a bunch of pokemon.

"Of course we caught plenty of pokemon, Bianca needed help in the process" Cheren responded with a calm smile "She was hopeless she couldn't catch a Sewaddle a while ago" Cheren stated with a grin causing Bianca to get angry at Cheren.

The blonde girl started to kick and scratch Cheren furiously before Cheren apologized. "Much better I caught that Sewaddle after fifteen tries Cheren" Bianca stated with a proud grin as I looked around for Ash ignoring what was happening between my friends. "Hilda who are you looking for?" Bianca asked with concern.

"I am looking for Ash" I responded quietly "there isn't much time before this small tournament starts" I said with a frown before one of the organizers walked up to the three friends with a box filled with numbers. I pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it revealing the number on the paper "number one" I said revealing to the person my number.

"So you will be battling Marcus" the young man stated as he walked up to Bianca and Cheren. After pulling out their numbers the organizer walked off to a few more trainers and wrote down their opponents until there was one space left over. "Will Ash Ketchum please pick a number?" the organizer requested over a megaphone.

A raven haired boy walked up to the desk quietly ignoring his surroundings and placed his hand inside the box "I have number four" Ash said calmly before removing his hand from the box with the folded paper before the trainers walked into a single file line.

"Ash where did you go?" I asked him quietly as a small crowd started to take their seats and watch the organizers go over the rules for the battles. "You could have been disqualified Ash" I said in concern as Ash remained calm not worried about what would have happened.

"I was at the harbor for a little while thinking about something" Ash explained as he looked towards the sky "I was also remembering something that N was telling me" Ash said still looking at the sky before a large man in a blue singlet and pants with a black belt walked up to the podium with a megaphone to make a speech.

"My name is Don George" the man said introducing himself. "We lost our electricity due to a couple of people but that still doesn't mean that we can't have a good time" Don George stated which sent a chill down my spine still knowing that after three days we were still being blamed for the explosion that wiped out electricity to most of Unova. "But that can't stop us from enjoying a battle tournament" the gentleman stated with a smile. "The rules are simple the battles will be a one on one battle when the pokemon is unable to battle that person is declared the loser" he stated before sitting down to watch the battles.

"Will everyone except for Hilda and Marcus take a seat the battles will commence" another tournament official declared while Ash and the other trainers took their seats to watch the battle. "Both trainers can select their pokemon" the judge declared.

"Go Purrloin" I called out my pokemon for the first battle.

"Watchog show them what you're made of" the trainer said calling out his pokemon as a tall brown pokemon with yellow stripes took the stage ready for battle. "I guess I will have the first move then" Marcus declared "Watchog use Low kick now" Marcus ordered his pokemon to attack.

"Purrloin dodge it quickly" I instructed my pokemon to dodge the attack as watchog's attack neared purloin moved out of the way in time to prevent any damage it would have taken from the fighting type attack. "Now Purrloin use Night Slash" I commanded confidently.

"Oh no Watchog counter it with another Low Kick" my opponent commanded in panic. The two pokemon charged at eachother with their powerful attacks landing in the middle of the battlefield. The two pokemon struggled for superiority. The two pokemon flew in separate directions from the force of the attacks "Watchog no!" Marcus yelled out in concern.

"Purrloin are you okay?" I asked my pokemon as the purple cat like pokemon slowly picked itself up from the fast pace of the battle. "Oh good" I said with a sigh of relief "now we should attack from a distance" I proclaimed as Watchog picked itself up.

"Watchog use Thuderbolt" Marcus ordered his pokemon this time Watchog gained a yellow aura charging up for the next attack.

"Now Purrloin attack with Dark Pulse" I commanded as my pokemon was surrounded by a dark aura before sending a wave of dark energy towards the charging Watchog sending it flying towards the wall knocking it out of the battle. "So lets see how Ash will battle" I said to myself in interest.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

After Hilda's battle it was my turn to battle I knew that if I won the battle I would be facing Cheren in the next round of the tournament "Pikachu stay here" I said calmly "Snivy will take part in this battle" I told my partner as I jumped over the barrier to participate in the next battle.

"Good luck Ash" Hilda told me as she passed by on her way to a seat. I ignored the sentiment and made my way to my end of the battlefield. A young lady with Black hair, red shirt and blue dress walked to her end of the field ready to battle me.

"The battle between Ash and Sandy will begin" the official stated as we pulled out our respective pokeballs to prepare for the battle.

"Snivy I choose you" I called out my grass snake pokemon.

"Go Munna" Sandy called out her pokemon. We waited for a short time for the battle to begin "Munna use confusion" Sandy commanded her pink pokemon to attack first the psychic energy caught Snivy picking it up and smashing it back to the ground causing significant damage.

"Snivy use Leaf Tornado" I instructed my pokemon to make a counter attack. Snivy sent a whirlwind of leaves towards Munna smashing it to the ground causing major damage to the psychic pokemon.

"I hope this works" I heard Sandy say while preparing for a counter attack "Munna use attract" Sandy commanded which shocked me and everyone nearby. "If this works I can win the battle" Sandy told herself confidently. Munna surrounded itself with hearts before sending it flying towards my Snivy who started to get surrounded by the hearts.

"Oh no Snivy!" I yelled out in panic but to my great relief nothing happened "Wait a second what happened?" I asked in shock.

"What no way Snivy is a girl?" Sandy questioned in shock "it doesn't matter Munna attack with Shadow Ball" Sandy ordered her pokemon. The psychic pokemon charged up with a black blob filled with ghost like energy before firing it at Snivy.

"Snivy move out the way and then use Leaf Blade" I commanded the grass snake pokemon. Snivy dodge the attack and began to charge at the exhausted psychic pokemon with a glowing green tail. "Finish it now Snivy" I commanded the small pokemon as the attack landed knocking out Munna from the battle giving Ash the victory. "Return Snivy" I said before leaving the battlefield without shaking the hand of my opponent.

I walked back to my seat with the remaining trainers as Cheren and his opponent took the stage. "So Ash Snivy seems like a strong pokemon" Hilda commented as the battle between Cheren and Toby started. I looked around only to Catch something out of the corner of my eye "great what are they doing here?" I asked myself "Hilda Look at the entrance way" I told Hilda who averted her gaze away from start of the battle.

"What no way Zoren why is he here?" Hilda asked me "This might be trouble Ash" She said pointing out obvious as Zoren walked up to Don George while grabbing something from his belt. "What's Zoren planning this time?" she asked as we watched Zoren point a gun at Don Geroge. Don George stood up with a gun to his head and megaphone in hand to make an announcement.

"This battle is called off will Ash and Hilda take to the battlefield immediately" Don George called out to us "the other competitors are out of the tournament sorry guys" Don George apologized with regret. We walked out of our seats and onto the battlefield to battle.

"Hilda this isn't going to end well" I told Hilda who was equally worried. "Pikachu when the time comes I need you to get back in your pokeball" I told my yellow partner who was simply nodding his head as we made it to the center of the battlefield ready to go.

"Ash I will use my strongest pokemon Tepig" Hilda told me "You go ahead and use Pikachu" she told me with a smile as we called out our pokemon to battle for what seemed like the final battle.

"The battle between Hilda and Ash will begin" the official declared still trembling from what happended earlier.

"Pikachu you will battle here" I told my pokemon while Hilda called out her Tepig for the battle. We looked into eachothers eyes for a few seconds and nodded "Pikachu use Volt Tackle" I said issuing the first command for the battle Pikachu charged at Tepig gaining an intense yellow aura.

"Tepig use Flame Charge" Hilda ordered her pokemon as Tepig gained a bright orange aura and charged head on to meet Pikachu with incredible force. Tepig and Pikachu smashed into eachother creating a massive shockwave that blew people out of their seats. After the collision Pikachu and Tepig were sent flying in the directions they came from. "Tepig get up!" Hilda yelled out in panic.

"Come on Pikachu this battle is far from over" I called out to Pikachu who was reeling from the attack. I looked at the corner of my eye to see that Zoren was smirking. I turned my gaze back to the battle and both pokemon still picking themselves up from the head on collision. "Alright Pikachu" I called out in calmly as both pokemon were now readying for the next attack. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt" I instructed Pikachu as he charged up with electricity starting to pour out of his red cheeks.

"Tepig prevent Pikachu from fully charging up with Flamethrower" Hilda commanded confidently as a flurry of flames headed towards Pikachu knocking him off balance "Now Tepig use Flame Charge" Hilda commanded as her confidence grew.

"Pikachu Quick Attack now" I ordered as the pokemon charged head on again. At the center of the battlefield the Tepig and Pikachu collided yet again with amazing force sending the pokemon flying towards their respective trainers.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

Zoren grabbed the megaphone and made announced that the battle was over "You two are under arrest for destroying the power plant" Zoren declared "You two will come with me to the police station now" Zoren stated with confidence.

"So you couldn't wait for use to finish the battle Pikachu, Pikachu I need you to go back into your pokeball now" Ash said with very little choice as he pulled out Pikachu's pokeball and called him back before a red beam walked into the battlefield.

"Tepig return" Hilda called back her pokemon before a few Neo Plasma grunts walked up to Ash and Hilda putting hand cuffs on them and escorted them out of the arena. "Where are you taking us Zoren?" Hilda asked in disdain.

"Nowhere special just a place where you and liberty will meet your demise take them to the boat" Zoren ordered his men after leaving the arena we were forced to the harbor and then onto a boat. "This will be the last boat ride you two will ever take" Zoren stated with a menacing laugh "so enjoy it while you can" he said as Neo Plasma pushed Ash and Hilda on the boat.

After five minutes we made it to a small island with a tower in the middle surrounded by green grass. "What is this place?" Ash asked in annoyance.

"Your grave" Zoren responded to Ash's question "Or we may call it Liberty Island and that tower in the middle of the island is called Liberty Tower a symbol of freedom" Zoren told Ash as they walked to the center of the Island. "You guys stay here meanwhile I will take a few people into the tower to tie these guys up" Zoren ordered his men.

Ash and Hilda were still being escorted though a hallway of a building before entering a small room containing a bed at one end of the room, table in the middle and closet on the opposite the bed. Ash and Hilda were placed in the middle of the room on separate chairs as their pokeballs were placed on the bed too far for them to reach. "So what do you intend to achieve Zoren" Ash asked while glaring at Zoren.

"Simple I just want to take over the world Ash" Zoren responded before walking out of the room. "Oh I almost forgot after I leave you have five minutes to remember your lives because that is how long you will have left to live" Zoren remarked happily before shutting the door and locking it. Zoren walked to his boat with the Neo Plasma grunts following close behind "I want to watch the destruction of Liberty tower make sure we aren't too far away" Zoren told his men before they set sail to a safe distance.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

We waited for a short time "okay Pikachu you can come out now" I told my partner as I watched his pokeball open up allowing Pikachu to escape "Pikachu free us with Iron Tail" I commanded calmly. After getting free from our bindings we got our pokemon and tried to figure out how to escape.

"Ash we don't have a lot of time to ponder" Hilda reminded me "We have to smash open the door" Hilda remarked trying to calm herself down. "Tepig, Lillipup and Purrloin I need your help" Hilda called out her three pokemon to try and open the door.

"Zoroark and Snivy I need your help too" I said bringing out two more of my pokemon to help save us from our impending doom. "Alright Zoroark use Shadow Ball and Snivy use Leaf tornado on the door" I commanded quickly.

"Tepig use Flamethrower, Lillipup use Shadow Ball and Purrloin help out with Dark Pulse" Hilda ordered as the pokemon charged up for their respective attacks to force open the door. After the smoke cleared we looked on in disbelief "No way the door is still intact" Hilda said in shock "After that many attacks we should've destroyed the door" Hilda said as tears started to roll down her face.

"Hold on I hear something keep quiet for a moment Hilda" I told Hilda to keep quiet so I can hear what was going on. "There is something or someone on the other side of that door" I said before Hilda started to yell out.

"Help what or whoever you are get us out of here!" Hilda screamed out to the unknown person before the door was pushed open to reveal a small cream colored pokemon with large blue eyes, orange pointed ears in the shape of a 'V' and three orange fingers on each hand and two orange toes on each foot. "What a Victini?" Hilda asked in shock "I thought that pokemon disappeared six years ago" Hilda finished in shock before we recalled our pokemon and quickly ran out of the room.

"Doesn't matter we need to get out of here" I said as I grabbed Hilda's arm before we started to run out of the building. After exiting from the building with Victini following close by "Oh Fuck we have no way of getting off this Island" I said as I found that the dock was destroyed and there was no boat to escape from Liberty Island. "Hilda you need to Capture Victini" I told Hilda who was starting to get scared.

"But Ash what else can we do?" Hilda questioned me before throwing her pokeball at Victini. "I got Victini but there is no way of escaping" Hilda remarked before looking at me "Oh no Ash you aren't thinking of Jumping into the water?" Hilda questioned me.

"What choice do we have?" I asked Hilda who was starting to become frightened of the prospect of jumping into the water. "Either that or we get blown up" I said with the two choices that confronted us.

"Ash I am scared of the water" Hilda remarked as my anger started to reach boiling point.

"Oh great you pick a fine time to tell me that you are afraid of the water!" I said in anger before I completely lost my temper "We only have a ten seconds remaining we either get blown up or we jump into the water" I said as I pushed Hilda into the water before Pikachu and me jumped in soon afterwards.

We dived under the water to avoid the explosion as glass, bricks and wood started to enter the water as a piece of glass lodged itself in my right arm we swam back up to the surface to get some air. "Ah fuck my arm" I yelled out as I pulled the piece of glass out of my arm and blood started to stain the water.

"What a fine day to spend my eighteenth birthday" Hilda remarked with disdain "being involved in a great tournament that was clearly a trap, almost killed by Neo Plasma and now I am forced to swim in water" Hilda complained as we swam to where the dock was "and now Ash is hurt" Hilda said in further complaint as I wrapped a bandage around my arm before going somewhere on the island to change her clothes.

Hilda came back dressed in pink nightgown "we need to set up camp" I said calmly before looking for some wood in the remains of the tower. "We could use the fire to dry our clothes Hilda" I told Hilda who was starting to look angry at me "Why are you so angry at me Hilda?" I asked the young lady.

"You suggest that we enter that tournament which was clearly a trap and now all our clothes are wet and now you ask me why I am angry at you" Hilda responded with great agitation "you don't think of the consequences of your actions placing me and yourself in danger!" Hilda yelled out in frustration.

"Well I didn't ask you to follow me" I said in frustration "You followed me for a reason Hilda" I told Hilda who was starting to cry "what is that reason?" I demanded as my anger started to pick up.

"I am following you to keep an eye on you Ash" Hilda said as she walked over to the other side of the island to avoid losing her temper even more. I just sat in my tent with nothing but boxer shorts on as I waited to get my dried clothes.

"I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me" I said to myself as Pikachu looked at me. "Why it isn't like I am that much trouble" I said to myself with a bit of guilt starting to creep in. "I have put Hilda in danger for too long" I said to myself "I think once we reach the main land again we will go our separate ways" I told Hilda who just walked away ignoring my last response.

Later that night I was fast asleep until I was awoken by someone talking near the campfire. I opened my tent to find that Hilda was back in her normal attire sitting infront of the fire talking to Victini the pokemon she recently caught. "I know Professor Juniper asked me to keep an eye on him" Hilda remarked in distress. The sun was about to rise over the horizon as the sky started to glow red while I watched Hilda talk to Victini about me "he is extremely reckless and doesn't seem to care if he gets hurt just as long as he gets his revenge" Hilda said with concern as I walked out of the tent to grab my clothes. "Ash you heard what I said?" She asked me with sadness.

"Yeah I heard it all" I said with guilt before hearing a roar originating from a great distance away, we looked around to find a large white pokemon flying towards us with a green haired man riding it. "N why are you here?" I asked N who was relieved to see that we were alive as I finished putting my clothes on.

"Burgh informed me that you were captured by Zoren" N remarked as he looked at the smoldering remains of Liberty Tower "Burgh told me there was an explosion so I quickly made my way here" N stated quietly. "We have a change of plan after the destruction of Liberty Tower, Neo Team Plasma decided it was the perfect time to attack Nimbasa City" N stated with anger "The good news is Zoren thinks you two are dead" N remarked calmly.

"And what's the bad news?" Hilda questioned with concern.

"Zoren is heading towards Dragon Spiral Tower in Iccirus City" N responded with disdain "It seems like he wants control of Zekrom" N stated with a frown.

"So what do we do next?" I asked with irritation "We have to head to Iccirus City?" I asked in anger.

"No I will hold them off you will join the fight at Nimbasa City with Elesa" N requested quietly "they will not reach Iccirus City for another three days" N declared with a small smile on his face. "Your next stop is still Nimbasa City" N stated confidently "I will drop you off at the exit of Castelia City and you will make your way to Nimbasa City through the Unova Desert" N said as we took off from the island.

We landed near the exit of Castelia City to get ready for the fight I had been waiting for "Hilda good luck on your dreams I will continue on from here alone" I said leaving Hilda behind to journey on towards Nimbasa City.

"Ash remember what I said a while ago?" Hilda asked me before I walked out of the city "I will follow you doesn't matter what you say" Hilda told me with a quick smile as she followed me out of Castelia City trying to forget the events of last night and into the desert of the Unova Region.

**Ops I lied Unova has caught on fire. Ash and Hilda barely survived the attack on Liberty Tower and will now go to the next battle front in Nimbasa City**

**No more questions the devastation is about to get started because all of Unova is now in danger and yes I love blowing things up (explosions are awesome)**

**Next time in Shatter. Chapter 6: Nightmare in Nimbasa**


	6. the Nimbasa Nightmare

**Chapter 6: the Nimbasa Nightmare**

_This chapter the battle will begin with a small surprise in this chapter occurring. Oh and as for Ash's serious personality that will be coming to an end around the middle of this chapter as well so I will be trying to get Ash to be a little more positive in this chapter also this chapter will is the start of an (M) rating._

_Pokemon isn't mine._

_(Hilda's POV)_

We had been walking through the searing heat of the Unova Desert to get to our next destination. We decided to take a break so we could rest from the heat "Ash we could stop by the Desert Resort" I suggested to Ash who just ignored me "Ash we need to rest or we will collapse from the heat" I said in concern before he turned around to look back with a serious look on his face.

"Hilda we need to hurry up or a lot of people are going to get killed if we don't stop Neo Team Plasma" Ash stated before turning around starting to walk ahead as he started to walk in a zigzag pattern before collapsing on the sand. I quickly ran up to Ash in concern "I will be fine" Ash told me before picking himself up from the desert floor.

"Ash you are exhausted we need to take a break now because when we make it to Nimbasa City in this shape you won't be in any condition to help anyone else" I explained to Ash who moved his head and looked at me. "So Ash what will we do?" I asked him before he looked around thinking about our next stop.

"Alright we'll go to the Desert Resort we can use this time to rest up and prepare our pokemon" Ash said without smiling as he picked himself up and started to walk slowly towards a four story building. "What is this place?" Ash asked quietly.

"This is the Desert Resort Ash" I responded calmly as I looked around trying to find the people that normally exit the building "This is odd Ash this place is usually busy right about now but there is no one in sight" I said seriously as the wind started to pick up "oh shit the wind is picking up this could be bad" I pointed out with a frown.

"What do you mean Hilda?" Ash asked me before we entered into the foyer of the Desert Resort as sand began to swirl around outside of the building "a sand storm just what we didn't need" Ash remarked in frustration before he looked around the foyer to find a scene of devestation "what the fuck happened here?" Ash asked as I looked around in shock.

"Seems like someone attacked the Desert Resort but why this place?" I asked while we started to walk around the place finding dead people all over the main foyer. Ash looked around in another area to find some clues.

"Hilda you need to come and look at this!" Ash called out to me. I ran to Ash's location to find out what he found that was so interesting "This emblem belongs to Neo Team Plasma I thing they killed everyone in the building" Ash remarked as his began to lose his temper "this asshole is barely alive maybe we can get so information out of him" Ash remarked coldly as he called out to the grunt in anger. "Alright you tell us what happened" Ash ordered the dying Neo Plasma grunt.

"…..We attacked this place to frame the Gym leaders" the grunt said with a smile "…I was attacked by a large pokemon …. Darmanitan" the grunt said as he started to fade away from our injuries. "Our… ultimate plan will soon take shape and there is nothing you can do abo…" the Grunt stated before succumbing to his injuries.

"Ultimate plan that doesn't sound good Ash" I pointed out in concern before a loud noise was heard on the next floor "Ash what was that?" I asked as we started to run up the stairs. "Ash look that's a Darmanitan that is a very powerful pokemon Ash" I told Ash who started to walk up to the large fire type pokemon. "Becareful Ash this one looks angry" I said in concern for Ash's safety.

"I will be fine Hilda" Ash responded as he continued to walk towards the large red pokemon. "You're hurt right you need to stay still so I can help you out" Ash told Darmanitan Ash continued to move towards the powerful pokemon. I watch as Ash tried to calm Darmanitan down before he was sent flying by the large pokemon.

"Ash are you alright?" I screamed out in shock after Ash hit the wall, Ash picked himself up and smiled for the first time "why are you smiling Ash?" I asked him in concern.

"That hurt like hell I want this pokemon" Ash declared with a slight laugh "This one is the sole survivor of the attack like the ship that was sunk killing Misty and he wants what I want as well" Ash said with a crazy smile.

"What does this pokemon want Ash?" I asked him as he dragged himself towards the center of the hallway pulling out one of his pokeballs ready for battle. "Ash why are you going to battle here this place looks unstable" I said in concern before he looked at me.

"Then quick get out of here take with Pikachu I will be fine" Ash said with a grin before I was pushed to the stairs "I will bring a stop to Neo Team Plasma" Ash declared confidently while I walked down the stairs and into the foyer.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I looked at Darmanitan and threw out my pokeball containing Zoroark. The opposing pokemon stared at each other "Zoroark use Night Slash" I commanded confidently as my dark type charged at the fire type with a dark claw protruding from it's arm as Darmanitan engulfed its large fist in flames to counter Zoroark's powerful Night Slash, the attacks landed causing a shockwave to causing the building the shake violently. "Oh damn the foundations of this building must be in bad shape must have been from Darmanitan losing its temper" I said to myself as parts of the building started to fall apart.

Darmanitan slowly charged towards Zoroark this time surrounding its fangs with fire which Zoroark dodged easily "Fire Fang this pokemon still has a lot of fight in it" I said to myself in shock "Zoroark use Shadow Ball" I commanded just as Darmanitan landed a huge dark sphere slammed right into its face sending it flying towards the wall, Darmanitan's weight caused another violent shake in the building which caused a wall to collapse into the desert and the sand storm to blow through the hallway. "This is bad" I said as an exhausted Darmanitan landed a powerful attack on Zoroark knocking it out of the battle.

I grabbed another of my pokeballs ready to call out the next pokemon to battle Darmanitan "Snivy lets go" I said calling out my small grass type pokemon to battle the larger fire type pokemon. A loud noise was heard on the next floor which caused part of the ceiling to fall infront of me "what the fuck is going on?" I asked myself as Snivy used an attack without me calling out a command heart shapes started to surround Darmanitan causing Darmanitan to stand in once spot with hearts in its his eyes. I threw a pokeball at Darmanitan while he was infatuated with Snivy I was starting to get a little impatient as the building was getting unstable from the severe sand storm blasting through the building "I hope Hilda is somewhere safe" I said to myself as the pokeball confirmed my capture of Darmanitan before returning Snivy.

I quickly made my way to the stair way to discover that the Stair way was blocked by rubble from the other floors. "Where the fuck do I go now?" I asked myself in frustration while trying to look for a way out as another loud noise was heard on one of the above floors "I guess I have no choice but to go out into the sandstorm" I remarked as a slowly made my way to the to the gaping hole in the building. "Snivy I need your help can you use Vine Whip to get me onto the desert floor?" I asked my pokemon after calling it out again, Snivy slowly lowered her vines to help me out I was being pelted by the sand and the wind was pushing me from side to side while Snivy was struggling to hold her ground.

"Ash your safe" Hilda called out in relief "the Desert resort will not stand much longer" Hilda told me as Snivy jumped out of the hole in the building getting caught in the storm. "Ash hurry do something before you lose Snivy" Hilda instructed me, I pulled out my pokeball and quickly recalled Snivy before the resort finally collapsed into the desert burying the dead inside.

"Damn cowards attack a civilians without even a second thought!" I yelled out not caring that the sand storm was still continuing.

"I know Ash but there was nothing we could have done about it" Hilda remarked while trying to cover her head from all the sand. "We better hurry to another location" Hilda instructed calmly.

"Your right is there a Pokemon Center nearby?" I asked while trying to spit out the sand, Hilda just nodded and pointed the way to the desert Pokemon Center. After walking for half an hour we made it to a small building with a red roof. "Hey Hilda what's going? There's no one here" I enquired while looking around the empty main hall of the Pokemon Center.

"This place was abandoned many years ago Ash because there was hardly any visitors" she responded nervously while looking over her shoulder. "I hope the sand storm ends soon this place gives me the creeps" Hilda remarked before grabbing my arm.

"Why are you so scared of this place Hilda?" I asked with a calm smile.

"Over the years this place became a center for ghost type pokemon" Hilda responded as her grip on my arm got tighter. We looked around the darkened Pokemon Center for a way to get some light but sadly every light switch wasn't working. "None of the lights work we can leave now" Hilda said with a weak smile.

"No Hilda we still have to wait for the sand storm to end we will wait here until then" I said wisely as Hilda decided to sit on the ground "I will look around some more I want to see if there is something we can use to make some light" I said as I left Hilda alone in the main foyer of the abandoned center.

"Ash please don't take too long I am getting scared" Hilda request before I went further into the Pokemon Center.

"Let's see if we can find something we can use to make a fire we can get some rest" I told myself while Pikachu looked further on in the hallway "hey Pikachu can you go back to Hilda I don't think she wants be alone" I told my partner who just looked at me with a sly smile. "I will continue on I don't fear ghost type pokemon" I declared as my partner left to be with Hilda.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV)<em>

I sat in the middle of the room waiting for Ash to return when I heard the door open causing me to jump up in fear, I looked around to see who was there only to find that there was no one in sight "Ash if that is you it's not funny" I remarked as my fear began to take hold. I turned back to where I was sitting to find strange looking pokemon floating behind me "g… ghost pokemon!" I screamed out as they began to charge at me before a large bolt of lightning hit them scaring them away.

"Pikachu thanks for the help" I said while regaining my composure as Pikachu ran up to me allowing me to calm down even further knowing that Ash sent Pikachu to look after me "so Ash is really a nice guy after all he just hides it by being an asshole" I remarked as I rested my head on my sleeping bag.

Later on that night I looked around to find that Ash still didn't return so I picked myself up and decided to look around the abandoned building with Pikachu following me. We crept quietly through the dark halls lined with doors striped of color with a small window at the end of the hallway "Strange where's Ash?" I asked the small yellow rodent who was also just as shocked. I walked up to the doors and tried to open them "these doors a jammed so there is no way anyone can enter these room" I explained before walking out of the hallway.

After walking back into the main foyer I noticed that the winds died down leaving me and Pikachu to wonder if Ash was outside. I walked outside to find that Ash was standing looking into the distance "Something is wrong Hilda" Ash explained as I looked up to see in the distance tinges of yellow, orange and red "It's still four hours before sunrise" Ash told me before we looked at each other in shock as we started running towards the origin of the colors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(A.N. from this point onwards the story will take an (M) rating so anyone under the age of 18 please turn back you have been advised)<strong>_

* * *

><p>After a long run through the cold desert night we finally made it to Nimbasa City only to find it in flames and gun fire filling the air. People started running to the exit of the city we quickly found a hiding place and watched the events unfold as gun fire cut the people down before exiting the city "what is this" I asked as tears started to flow from my eyes.<p>

"I don't know but we better keep quiet or we will end up just like them" Ash remarked before covering my mouth with his hands trying to keep me quiet. We watched on in the darkness as three Neo Plasma men passed us not noticing us in the alley way.

"Good now all we need to do is kill the rest of the prisoners and NImbasa will make the perfect Base For Ghetsis" one of the grunts stated as we waited for them to leave the area.

"What so this is their plan?" Ash questioned "to build an army to take over the world and to kill any opposition" Ash stated in shock "So that means the people on the ship were people who opposed Neo Plasmas plans" finished in anger before he followed them quietly to see where they were going.

"Ash we need to help the survivors out" I told Ash who turned around to see me crying.

"Alright there is no point doing something so reckless" Ash told me in a serious tone before following me to find people in the city who survived the attack.

We looked through the buildings to find survivors only to find that there were people still sitting at their tables with food still on their plates. We looked around some more trying to avoid detection from Neo Plasma we started to walk only to hear footsteps coming from behind us before a pair of hands pulled us into another alley way.

We looked up to find a female and a male dressed in a knight like outfit with a blue stylized 'P' on their shirt "You town need to come with us" they ordered in unison "Master N doesn't want you to be involved in the battle yet" the man said before leading us to a manhole. "Get in now before we are spotted" the other one said before leaving the scene.

"Team Plasma what are you doing here?" I asked in anger while we walked through the sewers. The smells started to get to me but we knew there wasn't much choice but to follow Team Plasma.

"We will answer your questions very soon" the female informed us.

"That's right we don't have much time you need to get to Iccirus City soon" the male plasma told us "As for what we are doing here let's just say that only a few of us remained loyal to N" he said with a smile "while most of our comrades defected to a new branch of Team Plasma" he said with regret

After walking for what seemed like forever in the sewers we made it to a wall "Um this is a brick wall" Ash said with sarcasm before being surprised that the brick wall slid revealing a secret passage way into Plasma's base.

"We expected this happen a few years back so N ordered us to create a secret base so we can get our supplies in safely without the people knowing" the woman said with confidence. "Our former team mates want to start a war" she said with anger.

We walked into the passage way following the two plasma grunts as the wall behind us closed leaving us in the dark "Hilda, Pikachu are you alright?" I heard Ash ask in concern.

"Don't worry too much" the male plasma said calmly before clapping his hands to turn on lights to reveal a pathway to the next destination "very soon you will meet with the rest of Team Plasma" he said with a grin.

We walked through another tunnel this time without the smell before reaching a door "Welcome to the Plasma secret base" the lady pointed out with a smile "we will escort you to your rooms and show you to the training facilities" she remarked confidently.

"So if you have any questions we can answer them now" the man said calmly.

"Yes I have one" I commented in anger "why did your organization murder Hilbert?" I asked in anger which drew the attention of everyone to us.

"Well that wasn't unexpected" the female grunt said with disdain.

"He was killed off because Ghetsis ordered it and I was the one who carried out the order" the male said while looking away, I walked up to him and slapped him across the face "the truth is I have regretted it since that day and I am very sorry I didn't know that Ghetsis was driven insane at the time" he said while rubbing his face.

"He was my love and you are the one who killed him!" I yelled out in anger while Ash started to hold me back from doing something I would regret later on but I was too angry to think of that. "Ash let me go!" I screamed out.

"No Hilda you taught me one thing and that was revenge isn't the answer" Ash told me still preventing me from going after Hilbert's murderer.

"Hilda I am sorry I just hope you can forgive me" he said before walking away still rubbing his face.

"Come on you two we need to get you ready for the fight that is ahead of us" she said while showing us around, we saw the strategy room, this is the infirmary, this is our cafeteria and the accommodation sector "the training facilities are just up the hallway" she pointed out with a smile before leaving us to our room.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

"Hilda are you alright?" I asked her knowing that she calmed down enough to talk to her while Pikachu slept on a bed.

"Thanks Ash for stopping me I don't know what came over me" Hilda responded with a fake smile "I am going down to the training facility to train my pokemon" Hilda declared as we both walked out of the room.

"Well I will be heading to the cafeteria for some food and water need to get the taste of sand out of my mouth" I said with a small laugh. "Is there anything you want Hilda?" I asked her before closing the door to our room.

"Yes just get me something to eat" she said with slight sarcasm before she went to the training center to train her pokemon leaving me to go and get some food.

After making my way to the cafeteria I walked around the tables to other end of the facility where the food was being sold. "Wow there is lots of food here" I remarked while looking at the sandwiches, salads, fruit, cooked meals and the candy bar "there is even a nice range of drinks as well" I said while looking at the fridge before a strange feeling started to take hold. "I wonder what is happening on the surface I need to know" I thought to myself betting that Hilda wanted to know as well.

I took as much food and drinks as I could hold and walked to the training facility to meet up with Hilda to discuss a plan to get to the surface to see what was happening while we weren't there. While walking I bumped into the male that killed Hilbert "Ash right how do you like the facility so far?" he asked me with a smile while still trying to hide the red hand mark on his face.

"Wow you got hit harder than I did" I remarked with a nervous smile straying off the question that was asked of me "if you are here to apologize for the murder of Hilbert don't you were just following your orders" I said with disdain before we went in separate directions. After walking through the accommodation facility by passing our room and walked to the training facility. "Hey Hilda how is your training going?" I asked her as I place the food on a bench so I can start eating.

"My training is going well" Hilda remarked with a smile "Hey Ash do you want to have a quick battle?" she asked me as she walked up to the food and began to eat I just nodded in reply while placing more food in my mouth.

After eating the last of the food we sat there quietly until the silence was broken by me "Hey Hilda do you want to sneak up to the surface after the battle?" I asked her quietly before walking to the battlefield and pulling out our first pokemon.

"Sure we will sneak up but in a few days from now" Hilda responded with a smile.

"Rufflet lets go" I called out my pokemon for our battle "Lets finish the battle we started in Castelia City" I declared with a smile before Hilda called out pokemon

"Lillipup lets show Ash what we are made of" Hilda said calling out her pokemon for the battle. "Lillipup attack with Thunder Fang" Hilda ordered her pokemon for the first attack. Lillipup Charged towards Rufflet bearing it's fangs at the small bird like pokemon.

"What no way when did she teach her pokemon that move?" I asked myself in shock "Rufflet dodge it quickly and attack with Aerial Ace" I ordered the small eagle pokemon as the little dog like pokemon got too close to dodge the attack and was hit by Thunder Fang. "Rufflet no!" I yelled out as the small flying type hit the ground I looked up to a smiling Hilda "What are you so happy about Hilda?" I asked her with a grin.

"Well Ash your Rufflet hasn't seen too many battles and I trained my Lillipup to be a stronger fighter" Hilda stated with a grin as she prepared for the next attack. "Lillipup use Ice Fang" Hilda Instructed her Lillipup to attack again.

"Rufflet quick dodge the attack now and then use Air Slash" I commanded the flying type pokemon to keep his distance from the charging normal type pokemon. Rufflet sent blades of air at the small pokemon charging towards him knocking him down causing me to smile as well "Doesn't seem like you were the only one training Hilda" I told Hilda who just looked on with a smile.

We ordered for the next attack sending both pokemon to charge at each other landing more hits sending the pokemon flying towards their respective trainers. We both called out to our pokemon who were stuggling to pick themselves up from the intense battle "Come on Rufflet you can do it" I called out to the eaglet pokemon. "Lillipup can you fight on?" Hilda asked her puppy like pokemon.

The pokemon slowly picked themselves up and started to glow white "What they are evolving" I said with a smile as Hilda looked on with a smile waiting for her pokemon to finish evolving. After the glowing disappeared, on Hilda's side stood a larger dog like pokemon colored black with tan fur and cream mustache and on my side was a larger flying type pokemon with a navy blue underside with dark red on the dorsal side and wings along with yellow and lining the tail feathers, as well as a yellow beak and talons.

"So Ash your Rufflet evolved into a Braviary and my Lillipup became a Herdier" Hilda said with a smile as we continued the battle with our newly evolved pokemon. "Herdier use Thunder Fang again" Hilda commanded confidently.

"Braviary use Brave Bird" I commanded with equal confidence. Braviary charged towards Herdier with great velocity and was met with a powerful Thunder Fang. Both Herdier and Braviary slammed into each other sending them to the ground knocking each other out giving us a tied battle. "Great a draw" I said with disdain.

"What are you complaining about Ash I am pretty happy my Lillipup evolved into a Herdier" Hilda told me with a smile while hugging her newly evolved pokemon "and you have a new Braviary" she pointed out with a smile.

"So it looks like we both won either way" I said in response "Lets heal them up" I requested with a smile before walking out of the training facility with our new pokemon. We walked to our room to get some rest for the next few days.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(About 3 days later)<strong>_

We looked around the secret base trying to not look suspicious before heading out of the office until two more people walked up to us with a disappointed look plastered over their faces.

"You know going out to the surface isn't such a good idea" a male Plasma Grunt stated with a frown "It's too dangerous for you two to even consider going out" he said calmly.

"But we have to know what is going on out there" I said while Hilda and me continued to walk.

"If you want to find out so badly we can lead you to another location where it might be safer for you" a female Plasma grunt said with a small grin "but you will need these" she said while handing use binoculars.

"What are these for? And where are you leading us?" I asked in annoyance as we walked through the secret passage and into the disgusting sewer system on Nimbasa City. We quietly walked into another area this time it looked like a basement of a building "So what is this place?" I asked quietly as the two plasma grunts looked at me.

"This is where we can spy on our former team mates" the female grunt responded calmly "but we can't stay here for too long we will stay here to keep an eye on everything" she said quietly as we walked out of the basement carefully and into a small building we walked up to a small flight of stairs "just tell us what you see" she instructed calmly.

"Right you two be careful as well" I told them as Hilda and me walked up the stair way to the roof of the building, we opened the door way to the roof and found a decent place to see what was going on.

"Look at the city it looks like a bomb had hit it" Hilda Said in shock as we saw most of the buildings were collapsed and light posts were bent and the city still smelt of smoke as some fires were still burning throughout the city. We grabbed our binoculars to look around.

"Hilda look near the musical hall" I told Hilda who promptly averted her gaze towards the musical hall with people in a single file with Neo Plasma grunts standing on the other side. "What the fuck is going on?" I asked as I looked on in curiosity.

"Hey I know one of them" Hilda stated in shock.

"What you know a person?" I asked Hilda who continued to watch still not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Yeah one of them is Bianca's father why is he here?" Hilda Asked while watching the proceedings "I know that he is very protective of Bianca so maybe he's here to bring her home" Hilda Said before loud gunshots echoed through the air shocking us to the core.

"What it was an execution!" I yelled out as Hilda started to cry and ran to the exit causing one of the bricks to fall onto the ground. I caught up to Hilda who was still crying she this time embracing me and hitting me with her fists.

"They….. d…..didn't deserve that treatment they w…were all innocent people" Hilda said while crying for the loss of her best friend's father.

"Ash, Hilda we have to go now a few Neo Plasma Grunts are heading our way" the Plasma grunt said nervously "tell us what you found out once we get back to the base" he said as we took to the stair way. We ran down the stair as quickly as possible We made it to the basement and closed the door quietly and made it to the sewers.

"I forgot to ask a question" I said in annoyance.

"What's the question Ash?" the female grunt asked while we ran to the secret passage way. We made it to the secret passage and waited for the lights to turn on.

"Where are the gym leaders?" I asked the Plasma Grunt who just looked at me with a quick smile.

"We sent them to another region for their safety Unova is set to become a battlefield and we are trying to get the civilians out of here but there is too many of them" the Plasma Grunt said with a frown as we made our way to the secret base.

"What are we going to do now I overheard that Neo Plasma want to turn Nimbasa it a base" I said with anger "and they will kill innocent people without even thinking about it we need to stop them quickly meaning we cannot hide from these cowards" I yelled out with the Plasma looking at me.

"Yeah we need to fight back quickly before they get too strong" Hilda stated with anger as she walked to her room "because one of my best friend's fathers was executed by Neo Plasma" She said in tears.

"I will go to her we need to get to Iccirus City to capture Zekrom very soon" I said while following Hilda to our room. I got to the room and tried to calm Hilda down "Hilda I know Neo Plasma needs to be stopped" I said while patting Hilda on the back before someone knocked on our door "what do you want? I asked while I was still trying to comfort Hilda.

"It's time to get you to Iccirus City" one of the plasma grunts said calmly.

"How in the world are we going to get there without being noticed?" I asked in annoyance as we got to the door we opened the door only to be greeted by N who looked in bad shape from a battle.

"We have a train line from here to Iccirus" N said with a smile "Ingo and Emmett have a small train line in case of emergencies like this one so they can move people to a safer location" N told us calmly. "This trip will be a one off trip so you need to find your own way back to defeat Neo Plasma" N instructed us while leading us to the train way.

"Thanks N for the help, Hilda I don't want you to get hurt please stay here" I said with a smile before boarding the train but Hilda didn't want to be left behind and decided to jump onto the train "Why are you coming it's too dangerous for you to come along" I remarked as my annoyance started to grow.

"I am coming along with you because you are reckless Ash" she told me with a smile "and I don't want you to get hurt" Hilda told me with a smile as the train gathered speed taking us to the next destination in order to stop Neo Plasma.

**Well that is chapter 6 folks and it is starting to get a little darker the fight has just started. **

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far, as per usual please read and review the story. Tell me what you would like me to add now that the story is (M) rated I feel like I can remove a few constraints.**

**Next time in Shatter Chapter 7: The trials of Dragon Spiral Tower**


	7. the trials of Dragon Spiral Tower

**Chapter 7: the trials of Dragon Spiral Tower.**

_Sorry this one took a long time to update I was writing the final chapter and Since now it is (M) rated I have something in store for you all (Albeit it being a first one for even me) I still haven't written the other chapters and I am studying other stories so I can write that part of the story. So the chapters will not be up as fast as they normally are so I can focus on the last chapter but they will be up as I write the last chapter._

_This chapter will also have a couple of scene changes. _

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

_(Ash's POV)_

A man wearing mostly white walked up to us to inform us that we were almost at Iccirus City, "Be careful both of you" he said in a concerned tone as the train sped towards its destination, "when you leave you will be on your own the city is empty so no Pokemon Center will be available to you" he said as Hilda looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"Thanks for the help Emmet" I said thankfully as the train slowed down to be ready for a stop at our destination, "don't worry about me Hilda I will be fine" I told her with a smile, "Hilda are you ready to go and save Unova?" I asked her as she picked herself up ready

"Yes Ash i am read to help you get Zekrom" she said with determination.

"Before you go I want to give these" Emmet said with a smile as he handed us what looked like potions, "these are full restores they will fully heal your pokemon to help you in Dragon Spiral Tower" he said as I looked at him strangely.

"Why are you giving me these?" I asked as the train came to a stop.

"Because Dragon Spiral Tower will test you like never before" Emmet said with a hopeful smile, "you are the only one that can enter the tower" he said as we exited the train thanking Emmet for his help as we exited the tunnel and into the city.

"Alright time to find the tower" I said while looking on the map given to us by N before we left Nimbasa, we looked up to find abandoned toys in the street, unmoved snow on the pathways, and opened door ways to shops and homes. "Hilda you might not agree with this but we need to get some food" I said while looking at one of the supermarkets.

"Ash you know stealing is wrong" Hilda told me with disappointed look on her face, "will you pay for the food?" she asked me with a grin.

"No I will not pay for it because by time they comeback the food will be off anyway so it will go to waste" I said wisely as Hilda palmed her forehead with disappointment, "we need the energy to fight Neo Plasma and I need the food for trial that has been set up for me" I stated as we walked into the open super market.

"So Ash what foods do we need?" Hilda asked me submitting to the fact that I was right.

"We just need food that is healthy" I said with an obvious grin, "we also need the basic bread, milk, vegetables and fruit" I said while I was walking through the cold meat section of the store, I picked up the food we needed and walked out of the store as the alarms rang signaling that someone got food and not paid for it. "Pikachu can you silence that for us it's really annoying" I asked Pikachu with a smile.

"Geez Ash it is amazing that we have to steal from a shop while no one is around" she said in sarcasm as we sat down to eat the food.

"I am not proud of it either Hilda but we have little choice on the matter, we were only given a small amount of food from Team Plasma" I pointed out while looking the little bit of food in our bags. "Okay so from the looks of it we need to walk around the block and Dragon Spiral Tower will be in view" I said confidently as we packed away the remaining food

After walking for the last few hours we began to get exhausted and decided to set up camp for the night, "Ash how long will we be resting for?" Hilda asked me while preparing her tent, I just looked at her with a sad look on my face.

"Team Plasma are severely out-numbered in this fight and we need to get back to the fight as soon as possible" I said with a serious tone in my voice, "We will need to get up before sunset I'd say around four in the morning" I suggested which caused Hilda to be a little upset about the time of sleep we will be getting.

"Gee thanks for the positivity that won't be enough to get my beauty sleep" she said with a laugh as I burst out into laughter as well, "your laughing what did you think was so funny Ash?" Hilda asked me in annoyance.

"No-nothing Hilda just laughing at your comment" I said while I put the finishing touches on my tent before she hit me in the back of the head, before starting to cook dinner for the pokemon and Hilda who was getting the campfire ready as the sun began to disappear behind the clouds, "oh great we might not be camping tonight" I said with a grin as snowflakes began to fall in the city.

"But Ash the Pokemon Center is shut and there is no place to stay at" Hilda said as the snow got heavier "f-fuck it's getting cold" Hilda pointed while shivering, I walked up to her while removing my jacket leaving me with only a black shirt, I placed the jacket over her so she can warm up, "t-thanks Ash" Hilda said thankfully as I walked up to the cooking food to put the finishing touches on it.

"Just stay near the fire alright" I ordered Hilda while it was getting colder as she sat closer to the fire trying to keep warm, "Hilda I bringing the food alright" I told as I gave her bowl of food, after handing her the food she looked at me with a sweet smile.

"Thanks for the food Ash" she said sweetly as she began to eat, after giving her the bowl, I gave the pokemon their food and sat next to Hilda eating my meal as the snow continued to fall at a steady pace, "Ash how do you think Team Plasma and N are going?" Hilda asked me in great concern while she was eating her food.

"Not sure I am just hoping that they can hold Neo Plasma off until we get back" I said nervously while watching the flames dance around while watching the pokemon eat the food.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV) (Meanwhile in Nimbasa City)<em>

"Alright men it's almost time for our battle we need to hold them off until Ash returns with Zekrom" N said trying to rev his men up "These cowards kill innocent people and pokemon and must be stopped" N stated as his men began to yell getting revved up for the battle.

"When we open the doors let's give these fuckers hell" one of the leading officers said as the doors started to open as the men started to ready their weapons and pokemon for the up-coming battle as N looked on without smiling "Sir do we have any hope at all of victory?" the leading officer asked his commander.

"If Ash doesn't come back with Zekrom then our chances of winning this battle aren't good" N said as his men began to move out, "we need to tread carefully because our men are on death ground here" N stated as his men began to mow down the first waves of Neo Plasma coming their way, "we also need command of the skies I will handle that part personally" N declared as he called out Reshiram readying himself for battle.

"Sir don't go it's too dangerous" one of his men said in concern as N climbed onto Reshiram, "your still hurt from your last battle with Zoren" he said pointing out the injury.

"I did many wrongs in the past so I intend to atone for those sins" N stated with a smile, "I will knock out the flying pokemon you take out their trainers" N told the soldier before flying off to battle taking out the first few flying types in his way, "good job Reshiram" N complimented his legendary pokemon as two more flying type pokemon joined in the battle, "this might be helpful" N told himself with a smile as the flying types attacked a group of Unfeazant.

"Sir we have sent you a two Braviarys to assist you in the battle" one his men said "Just take the skies while we hold them off" the soldier ordered his commander before he was silenced by gun fire.

"Reshiram use Fusion Flare" N commanded sending a large ball of fire towards a pack of flying types knocking them of the battle, "good the skies are almost ours" N declared confidently as a few more Braviary took to the skies, "So brother we are going to fight again?" N question Zoren who took to the skies with Kyurem.

"So you continue to mess with our plans" Zoren said as Reshiram and Kyurem began charging at each other, "Dragon Claw Kyurem" Zoren yelled out for his attack, "give it brother our father always seemed to favor me anyway" Zoren said arrogantly.

"I don't care how my father viewed me, Reshiram use Dragon Claw" N called out for the counter attack "Ghetsis must be stopped and that will happen sooner than you think" N declared as the two pokemon collided causing a massive shockwave in the sky sending the surrounding flying types crashing to the ground as the two legendary pokemon continued to fight it out, "Reshiram use Dragon Breath" N commanded the large white pokemon.

"Kyurem you use Dragon Breath too" Zoren commanded as the dragon/ice type sent a green burst of flames towards Reshiram, the attacks collided causing another explosion sending remnants of the previous attack in all directions hitting everyone in the radius of the fall out.

"Zoren are you going to help your men out?" N asked his brother before landing to help his men.

"Of course I will help them" Zoren stated with a smile as he landed infront of Reshiram "Kyurem attack Reshiram" Zoren ordered his dragon type pokemon without consideration.

"Reshiram hold Kyurem off while I help my men out" N said before walking to his injured men and helping back to the base to tend to their injuries, "I am heading back out to help Reshiram out" N said before running back out the battle.

As N ran back to the battle he saw some of his men limping back with injuries that prevented them from taking any further part in the battle, or dying with their friends trying everything they can to help them. "Sir we are being pushed back there is just too many of them" the men said in panic as the shelter they were in started to give way under the explosions. N just walked out of the shelter to return Reshiram to it's pokeball.

"The situation is starting to get out of hand" an officer told N before getting a message from an unknown source, "Sir we have great news" one of the communication officers called out happily before handing over the message causing N to smile.

"Men get ready to charge again" N said after placing the message in his pocket, "The six sages are back and with more men at our disposal" N said as the remaining men that could battle began to get ready to battle

"Master N needs our Help" one of six men said as while looking back as reinforcements began to charge to battle, "Unfortunately we are still out numbered in this battle but it will give Zekrom enough time to enter the battle" he said with a smile.

"Yes but that also gives the legendary kami time to enter the battle as well" the second of the six sages pointed out, "It's just too bad that Ghetsis went insane" he said with a saddened expression, "the new trainer for Zekrom will attack from the west" he said with renewed confidence.

"Well what are we waiting for?" the oldest one asked, "men let's help master N out charge" he said giving the reinforcements the order to attack Neo Plasma, the men charged straight at the Neo Plasma army putting them on the back and giving N a much needed break from the fighting as the fighting continued on through the night.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV) (Back in Iccirus City)<em>

I stayed up for most of the night as I was nervous from the next day's events knowing it could determine the fate of not only Unova but the world, I walked up to Hilda's tent over hearing her sleep talking. "Please Ash don't leave me" I heard her say, before I heard her starting clatter her teeth because of the cold air, I quickly placed a blanket over her so she wouldn't be cold anymore.

"Well looks like she will just fine right buddy?" I asked my partner pokemon as I looked on towards the horizon, "Something doesn't feel right" I told him as I entered my tent and placed myself in my sleeping bag for the night's sleep.

Later that night after five hours of sleep a loud rumble was heard originating from the distance, I quickly got myself up and walked out to see Hilda had been there for a short time, "what's happening?" I asked her in concern before she looked at me with sadness, as fire began to swallow the sky coming our way.

"Ash there is a major battle going on know it" Hilda said as I ran to her location before she disappeared in the approaching flames, I looked around to find her but she wasn't anywhere in sight, I turned around to see a tower behind collapsing in flames as two dragon pokemon lay down on the ground before dead from a major battle one of them was Reshiram but the other one was black in color.

"What's going on!" I yelled out as I saw N being dragged towards me by his brother, before gunning me down, "No this can't be happening!" I yelled out before feeling someone push me trying to wake me up.

"Ash wake up please" I heard Hilda call out to me as she continued to push on me to wake me up, "Ash you were yelling in your sleep" Hilda said in concern while I picked myself up from my sleeping bag, "Ash are you alright?" she asked me as I walked out of the tent.

"Yeah I am fine" I lied to her not wanting to worry her any more than I already have, we packed our camping gear and continued on towards our destination, "Alright time to get Zekrom" I declared as we walked closer to the tower.

"Ash what do you think will happen at Dragon Spiral Tower?" Hilda asked me as the Tower came into view, snow began to fall again but not as heavy as the previous night.

"I will catch Zekrom and defeat Neo Plasma, for all the people that they killed, for Misty" I declared as we took a break in front of the tower, "Hilda I need you to stay near the entrance I will enter alone" I told Hilda who started to look at me with concern, "take a few of these full restores" I instructed Hilda giving her a few of the items that Emmet gave me from yesterday.

We walked up to the entrance of the tower to find a tablet near the entrance, "what do we have here?" I asked in interest as I read the stone tablet, "seems like we have a few tests to contend with" I said annoyed at the fact that I have to level by level to reach Zekrom, "why the fuck would they make it so difficult?" I asked as Hilda walked up to me.

"Ash Hilbert took the same trials to defeat Team Plasma a few years back" Hilda told me with concern, "it almost took his life but he was the first and only one to succeed on his own" Hilda admitted with a bit of pride as the door opened for me to enter, "Ash please make it out alive alright" Hilda asked me with hope as I walked in to face the trials.

"Hilda stay safe I will not be long" I said with a smile which reassured Hilda who returned the smile, the doors shut behind me leaving me and Pikachu to face whatever the tower may have in store for me, "so this isn't just a tower it's also a grave too" I said as I looked around finding remains of people and their partner pokemon as well as the floor being filled with used evolutionary stones, "Pikachu our first test is to find an evolutionary stone that matches my starter pokemon" I said knowing which one to find.

I looked around for the stone but as I stepped further into the room I heard loud rumbles coming from above me, "what the fuck is this the ceiling is coming down slowly!" I said in panic while I continued to look for the stone, "Dammit where is the thunder stone?" I asked as I kept finding used stones until I saw a glisten on the other side of the room and I quickly made my way to the origin of that glisten, "finally a thunder stone" I said as I picked it up, "next is to place it on a pedestal in the middle of the room" I said while looking up as the ceiling started to get uncomfortably close.

I placed the stone on the pedestal stopping the ceiling from coming any lower, I was at the point where I was crawling the final few meters to get to the center of the room, "oh shit any longer and I would have been flattened" I said as I gulped in relief while the ceiling began to get back to its normal height.

I walked further on into the room finding the door, "I can see what Hilda was talking about" I said to myself as we walked through the next door until I reached a flight of stairs, I ran up the flight of stairs as quickly as possible until I was met with another door, "So the second trial is just behind this door" I said as my nerves started to get really tingly.

After opening the door I looked around to find fewer remains of humans and pokemon, as I walked through the room some of the bones started to move around until it formed a large pokemon, "oh….. fuck" I said not believing what I was seeing, "let me guess I have to fight this thing" I said as I jumped away avoiding its massive claws, "what is that pokemon?" I asked myself as I pulled out my pokedex to gather information on what was in front of me, "you have to be kidding me when I need this stupid thing it stops working!" I yelled in annoyance as I continued to jump away from the attacking bone pile of a pokemon until I had my back towards the wall.

The large pokemon had me pinned down on the wall as I struggled to break free from its grasp, 'let me go you bastard!" I ordered the large pokemon, "Oh great I forgot one thing you don't have a brain" I said insulting the pokemon in a serious manner until a large bolt of lightning hit the pokemon, the large fossil turned its focus onto Pikachu and started chasing it down, "what do we do now" thinking about the predicament I was in, thinking about what was on the tablet as Pikachu continued to fight off the fossil until the tail of the pokemon hit me sending me flying towards the wall, "Damn that thing hits like a truck" I said in pain as I felt some of my ribs crack leaving me needing to catch my breath.

"Damn there has to be something that can stop this monster" I said as I picked myself up looking at the small window seeing a small pocket of sunlight coming through, "Pikachu run in this direction" I ordered my pokemon, "maybe the sunlight can take this son of a bitch down" I said hoping that it would work, "alright Darmanitan open up a bigger hole for me" I called out my fire type pokemon, Darmanitan used its powerful fists opening up a larger window for the sunlight to enter in.

"Come on buddy use Quick attack for extra speed" I commanded my electric type as I returned Darmanitan, Pikachu ran closer to me before jumping into my arms, "nicely done buddy" I complemented my partner as the claw of the fossil came within a few centimeters of scraping my face off before collapsing to the ground, "why do these fossils hate sunlight? I asked myself in surprise before another door revealed itself to me, "time to go to the next test" I said as we walked through the door.

"So another flight of stairs here" I said as I rushed up through the stair way, I walked up the last step to find the door was already open, "I guess these guys were expecting me" I said in amazement as I walked in, "so no fossils this time?" I asked while looking around finding no remains of people and pokemon on the floor.

"Not this time" a mysterious voice said before walking out in front of me.

"What you look just like me only difference is you have brown hair" I said in shock as he smiled at me before the door shut behind me.

"My name is Hilbert and I was the last master of Zekrom" he said happily as a battlefield started to form up around us, "your last trial before reaching Zekrom is to beat me in battle a three on three battle that is" the spirit of Hilbert declared, "you need to know now, no one has beaten me in battle" he said with a grin, "you lose your trapped here forever" he said with a serious look on his face.

"Oh great now how do I save Unova?" I asked the spirit in annoyance.

"Before we battle I have one question to ask, Ash" he said in with a smile on his face as I looked on in shock as he knew my name, "also I get the feeling that we have met before" he said with a smile.

"Gee thanks for the positivity" I said with sarcasm, "now ask away so I can beat you in battle" I said with confidence as I pulled out my first pokeball ready for battle.

"How's Hilda been lately?" he asked me knowing that I was travelling with Hilda, "come on Ash I know you like her you can't hide it from me" he said with laughter as he revealed his first pokeball, "go Haxorus" Hilbert called out for his first pokemon which was colored gold body with a black underside and what looked like axe blades coming out of its mouth.

"What makes you think I like Hilda" I said as I threw out my pokeball calling out Servine to battle, "I hope my training pays off here" I said hoping I can beat this powerful pokemon.

"Haxorus use Dragon Claw" Hilbert ordered his dragon type pokemon to start the battle with the first attack.

"Quick Servine use Coil now" I ordered my grass snake pokemon to prepare for the attack, the dragon type pokemon's attack landed causing some damage to my pokemon, good now attack with Leaf Blade" I ordered as Servine to attack the larger pokemon, she charged at the dragon type pokemon landing the attack causing good damage to the larger pokemon.

"Not bad Ash but you can't beat a Haxorus with power alone" he explained as he smiled, "Haxorus use Dragnon Dance" Hilbert commanded confidently, the larger pokemon danced around in a weird way, "Dragon Dance increases the speed and attack power of any pokemon that knows Dragon Dance" Hilbert explain confidently.

"Great now what do I do?" I asked myself in frustration, "I know I will surprise him" I said as a smile appeared on my face.

"Why the smile Ash still think you can win the battle?" Hilbert enquired as his confidence grew, "Haxorus use Dragon Claw again" Hilbert said with over confidence starting to seep in.

"Servine wait for the opportunity then use Attract on Haxorus" I commanded calmly as Haxorus got to close to dodge the hearts come its way, "now let's hope this works" I said crossing my fingers wishing for some luck to come my way, luckily Haxorus became infatuated with Servine and stopped his attack.

"What Servine is a girl?" Hilbert asked as his confidence was wiped away in mere moments.

"Here's the answer Servine use Leaf Tornado" I called out for the powerful attack, Servine spun around unleashing a powerful twister of leaves on Haxorus, "what he is still standing?" I asked myself annoyed at the situation, "Coil Servine" I called out for the next attack while Haxorus continued to fawn over Servine.

"This is getting bad Haxorus snap out of it" Hilbert said as panic started to set in for him.

"Servine finish this with Leaf Blade" I instructed the grass type pokemon, Servine charged in for the attack with her tail glowing green.

"Haxorus use Dragon Claw" Hilbert called this time with some success as Haxorus still not overcoming its infatuation of Servine charged in for the attack.

"Servine jump up to avoid Dragon Claw" I instructed my pokemon, Servine jumped up and slammed her tail down on Haxorus with amazing force, "yes one down" I said celebrating my small victory as Hilbert smiled at me pulling out his next pokeball for the battle, "return Servine" I called back my grass type pokemona pulled out my next pokeball ready to battle Hilbert's next pokemon.

"Nicely done Ash not many people knocked out Haxorus" he said congratulating me, "But the battle will only get harder from here" he said before throwing his pokeball out, "Musharna time to battle" Hilbert said while calling out a pokemon colored pink at the front and purple at the back, "show me what you've got Ash" Hilbert stated with a smile.

"It's your turn Zoroark" I called out my next pokemon shocking Hilbert, "what's the matter Hilbert?" I asked the opposite trainer who just looked on with disbelief.

"You have the advantage" he said with a smile as I looked on not knowing what he was talking about, "dark types always have the advantage against psychic types" he said before calling out for his attack, "Musharna use Energy Ball" Hilbert commanded confidently as the grass type attack flew towards Zoroark.

"Zoroark use Shadow Ball" I called out for the attack, Zoroark charged up the dark blob filled with ghost like energy before firing it at Musharna, the attacks met in the middle before exploding sending dust everywhere, "Zoroark hit Musharna with Night Slash" I commanded confidently sending Zoroark in for the attack.

The attack landed knocking out the psychic type pokemon, "Guess I got overconfident in that exchange" Hilbert said with embarrassment while scratching the back of his head, "But the next Pokemon will be more than you can handle" Hilbert said with a confident smile, "Emboar it's show time" Hilbert stated calling out a large pig like pokemon, I knew it being three on one didn't matter I felt like this pokemon was going to be one tought opponent, "So Ash let's get the show on the road Emboar use Heat Crash" Hilbert ordered sending in the powerful fire type in for the attack.

"Zoroark use Shadow Claw" I commanded my dark type to charge in for the attack, Zoroark charge in to hit Emboar but was quickly over powered by the fire type pokemon, "Zoroark no!" I yelled out to my dark type pokmon.

"Quick Emboar finish it with Brick Break" Hilbert commanded bringing an end to this round with the powerful attack, "what will you do now Ash you have two pokemon to battle with" Hilbert explained calmly as I pulled out Servine's pokeball.

"Servine let's go" I called out Servine to battle again, "Servine use attract" I commanded hoping it will work again.

"Not this time Ash, Emboar attack with Flamethrower" Hilbert commanded for a powerful fire type attack.

"Servine dodge the attack then use Leaf Tornado" I commanded in panic.

"Use Flamethrower once again Emboar" Hilbert instructed his powerful fire pokemon, the fire attack carved through Leaf Tornado and sent Servine Flying to the wall knocking her out of the battle, "Only one left Ash" Hilbert said with a confident smile.

I looked at the situation not knowing what to do, "Ash you're not giving up are you?" Hilbert asked me with disappointment, "you want to save Unova then bring your best pokemon out" Hilbert told me like he wanted me to succeed, "How would Hilda feel if she lost you?" Hilbert questioned me in this situation.

"Pikachu time to show this guy what we are made of" I said calling out my longest serving pokemon, "this battle is far from over!" I yelled at Hilbert, "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt" I called out for the attack.

"Emboar use Heat Crash" Hilbert called out for his powerful attack, "This time the damage will be greater" Hilbert explained confidently.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned Hilbert.

"Because Emboar far outweighs you little Pikachu" Hilbert explain with a smile, "And the damage is dependent on the weight difference" he said as Pikachu was slammed with the powerful attack sending him flying towards me.

"Pikachu no!" I yelled out in concern as Pikachu slowly picked himself up from the vicious attack, "Pikachu use Thunder bolt" I said issuing the next command.

"Again you have to be more original than that" Hilbert decreed confidently, "Emboar finish Pikachu off with Heat Crash" Hilbert ordered confidently, I looked away not wanting to see the result, "no way Emboar stopped moving" Hilbert said as I turned my gaze back to the battle.

"Oh that right I forgot about static" I said as the effects of static had Emboar in its grips before being hit with a mighty blast of lightning from Pikachu, "still standing even after that attack" I said as I watched Hilbert smile, "What's so funny?" I asked my opponent.

"Emboar use Flamethrower again" Hilbert commanded but the attack stopped as arches of lightning leapt from Emboars body, "Well I guess that's it" Hilbert smiled in submission.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball" I commanded with confidence, Pikachu charged up the ball of electrical energy and threw it at Emboar knocking out the powerful pokemon and giving me the victory, "I won man your good we should battle again" I said wishfully.

"Not a chance I will be gone after you leave this room" Hilbert said with a smile, "I have one request of you Ash" Hilbert declared with a smile as the last door opened up for me.

"Anything friend" I said as I picked up Pikachu from the exhausting battle, "Just tell me what you want of me" I said as he extended his hand to shake mine.

"Look after Hilda for me" Hilbert said as we shook hands while tears flowed from his eyes.

"I will for both of us" I said with a confident smile before walking out of the room, "Thanks for the battle" I said while turning around only to find he was gone, I found the last of the stair ways "time to get Zekrom buddy" I told Pikachu as I used the full restores on the hurt pokemon, I continued to walk up until I reached a platform where the sun was clearer than the previous rooms.

"Zekrom are you here?" I asked calling out the legendary pokemon, I looked around to see that there was nothing in the room, "great I wasted my time only for it not to be here" I said annoyed at the situation until a loud roar was heard above me, "what the fuck is that?" I asked myself as a large balck pokemon landed in front of me, "this must be it" I said as I grew nervous as the pokemon glared at me.

I looked around there was no room for battle but Zekrom just stood there not wanting to battle me, "what's going on this one isn't attack me" I stated as I drew out a red and white device and threw it at the large pokemon, the pokeball wobbled for a few seconds until it stopped wobbling signaling the capture, "well that was unexpected I thought Zekrom would want to at least battle me" I said as I felt part of the floor lower to the bottom floor, I looked at the pokeball on the way down "I guess these trials were a test of trust" I said to myself as I made it to the bottom floor.

The door opened as I saw a waiting Hilda Sitting on a stone, "hey Hilda" I said with a smile as she ran up to me giving me a bone crushing hug, "Um Hilda you need to stop I have a few cracked ribs" I said in pain.

"Ash I thought you were lost" Hilda said as she looked at me with a smile, "So do you have Zekrom?" she asked me with hope as I pulled out the pokeball calling out the legendary pokemon, the pokemon stood there glaring at us, "Oh Ash you did" Hilda said while jumping up and down in celebration before hugging me again causing me to wince in pain.

"Hilda I took a nasty hit in the tower please stop it" I said as pain continued to writhe its way through my body, we stepped onto Zekrom "Okay lets go to the city after Nimbasa" I said not knowing the name.

"That would be Driftveil City but why there?" Hilda asked me as she wrapped her arms around me before resting her head on my back, "don't worry me like that again" Hilda said with relief.

"Because that is where the enemy will least expect us to attack" I said with confidence "Zekrom let's save Unova" I said as the large pokemon took off to our next destination and to battle.

**Well that is chapter 7 folks hope you enjoyed it, now their feelings are starting to surface how will it affect Ash in the upcoming battle? How will the battle go for the allied forces? As the battle reaches its deadliest stage in the next chapter**

**Please read and review (I know some of the trials seemed retarded but he was lucky to escape from the tower).**

**Next time chapter 8: the Driftveil Dilemma **


	8. the Driftveil Dilemma

**Chapter 8: The Driftveil Dilemma.**

_Hope you all liking the story now we are heading into last four chapters of the story, This chapter will involve an event that will determine the outcome of the battle. Please read and review the story. This chapter might be a little shorter than the others too._

_Pokemon isn't mine so please stop asking me._

_(Ash's POV)_

"Alright Zekrom return" I said recalling my legendary pokemon after landing in Driftveil City we started to look around this large city, "this place is too quiet" I stated calmly as a shockwave blasted it's way through the city, "fuck that was intense" I said as I picked myself up "the battle must be picking up" I said with great worry.

"Then Ash we better hurry to the bridge" Hilda explained as we ran through a street filled with houses on either side, "Ash how do you think N and the others are going?" Hilda asked me with great concern as we ran towards the city limits.

"Judging from the last shockwave I would say they are holding the line, but for how much longer?" I said wondering before reaching an expanse of water with a bridge that hasn't been lowered, "Oh fuck this isn't good how do we get across now?" I asked as Hilda walked up to me.

"Well it was your idea to be dropped off at Driftveil City" Hilda said with sarcasm while pointing at the obvious, "there is no one that can help us since they all left for safety" Hilda pointed out as I started to see the flaw in my plan, "Ash lets head back into the city" Hilda suggested as we walked back to the city.

"Right maybe we can create a raft to get us to the other side" I stated with a grin as we entered back into the city, after a few minutes back in the city I thought I saw someone roaming the streets of the city, "Hilda I thought I saw someone" I said as I ran in the direction the person was heading in, "come on Hilda!" I called out for Hilda to follow me.

"Ash where are you going?" Hilda asked me while running behind me trying to catch up, "Ash why are we at the gym?" she asked me as I walked in to the building with Hilda following close behind me, "Ash there is no one in here" she said while we looked around for a second.

"But it's odd Hilda the lights shouldn't be on" I said pointing out the strange situation, "and I thought I saw a kid running towards this building" I stated as we walked further in we walked up to an elevator and walked on it before being dropped down.

"Ash are you sure you're not seeing things?" Hilda asked me as I responded by shaking my head, we made it to the bottom of the elevator surprising us the most was the fact we could hear voices coming from behind a door, "Ash there is some one here" Hilda said with concern, "I thought everyone was evacuated" she said looking at me before a gruff man walked up from behind.

A man wearing a cowboy suit with a felt hat walked up to us "Well little miss some people just didn't want to leave" he said with a smile, "I stayed behind to protect them" he said with a smile.

"Clay what your still here" I said in shock as we walked through the crowds of people, "Hey kid are you alright?" I asked the little girl who was crying she didn't answer my question and continued to cry, "Clay the battle is starting to get really nasty and we need to cross the bridge" I told the gym leader as Hilda was tending to the little children.

"Sorry hombre but I can't operate the Driftveil Bridge without an operator on the other side" he stated calmly as we continued to walk through the crowds of displaced people, "and plus getting to the other side is a suicide mission for us" he said with sadness, "keeping the bridge up also prevents them from going any further then Nimbasa City" he said wanting to protect the people from Neo Plasma.

"Hey mister do you have an food for me and my friends" I just nodded and gave the little child some food, "Thanks for the food mister" she said appreciatively as I pet her on the head causing her to giggle before taking the food to her friends.

"Hey Ash that was really nice of you" Hilda said with a smile, we continued to look around to help the people out, "Clay is there enough food for everyone?" Hilda asked the gym leader in worry.

"No there isn't enough food in fact we are almost out of food" Clay pointed out as we began to worry about the situation here, "Most of these kids either got separated or lost their parents" Clay said with a tear started to fall from his eye, "so if we can get some food it would be a real help" Clay stated as we watched the kids play with the gyms pokemon.

"We will get some food for the people and toys for the young kids" I declared with confidence as Hilda followed me wanting to help me, "Clay you stay here we will be back in a while" as we exited the shelter and back into the main building.

"Ash I know we are going to help but where are we going to get the food and toys for the people who stayed here?" she asked me while she watched me grab Zekrom's pokeball, "Ash we aren't heading to other cities to take things from them to feed these people?" she enquired with a frown.

"Yes we are Hilda" I responded as I called out the legendary pokemon before climbing back onto Zekrom flying off to another city, "Iccrirus City Zekrom" I said calling out the destination.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

"You guys grab their uniforms and follow them into their base" Zoren ordered his men prepared their next assault on the base gathering the uniform of their former team mates.

A man with gray hair wearing a brown robe and tall hat walked into the base followed by five other men "Master N it's so great see you" he said with a smile, "the battle has only just started but victory is only around the corner" he said wisely.

"Ryoku didn't expect you to be here" N said with great joy before a loud noise was heard at the entrance of the base, "what's happening out there?" N asked as loud gunfire started to move its way through the base.

"Sir we are under attack from within" a soldier said as more gun shots were fired into the base, "It seems like Neo Plasma took the uniforms of our dead comrades and used it to infiltrate the base" he said as the gun fire started to get louder.

"Alright give the order to open fire" N ordered the soldier as sparks started to fly in the base, as the six sages walked towards the front line preparing to stop the onslaught that was coming their way, "what are you doing" N asked them as he watched them ready for battle.

"Young master N we old ones only get in the way of you younger ones" the oldest one said, "But we have watched the world evolve over the years and learnt many new things" he said with a smile getting ready to make a sacrifice.

"That's right N we made many errors when were in Team Plasma many years ago but now we will atone for them just like you want to" Ryoku said as he ordered his men to charge into battle, "Once victory comes you will be the one that leads Team Plasma and even Unova into a golden age" he said as the six sages started to push the enemy out of the base.

N just looked on as the six sages battled the enemy before preparing an attack of his own, "Alright men these guys can't have all the glory time to attack the enemy as well" N declared as his reinvigorated men began to show an increase in moral, "we will not give up until the battle is won, we will not give until Neo Team Plasma is completely destroyed" N said while his men raised their guns into the air shouting.

"Sir the attack was a diversion there are bombs placed all over the base" an officer pointed out with dismay, N just placed his hand on the shoulder of soldier and just smiled, "sir what are we going to do about it?" the soldier asked.

"Nothing we will leave this base and face Neo Plasma in battle" N declared with a smile, "get what you can and evacuate the base help the injured and the dying get out of here" N ordered his men as the soldiers as gunfire was being led away from the base.

"Master N two of the six sages have fallen in battle but they are inflicting severe damage on the enemy" an informant stated while N was helping his comrades leave the base.

Meanwhile outside Neo Plasma was being pushed back even further from the base, "those four other old guys are getting on my nerves" Zoren said in frustration as some of his men started to run away from the battle, "Kyurem use Draco Meteor" Zoren called out for an attack sending energy into the sky before it broke apart while falling to the ground hitting everything in its range, "better not use that attack too much" Zoren said to himself as he looked on to see no survivors from the attack before laughing in a crazed manner.

"What was that?" N asked one of his soldiers in concern as a few injured soldiers ran up to him, "What happened you guys?" N asked the soldiers who looked outside with fear.

"Someone just used Draco Meteor during the battle, it killed not only his own men but a lot of our men as well" the soldier declared before collapsing to the ground succumbing from his injuries, N just looked on with anger.

"Men follow me" N said before moving in the opposite direction of the battle, the men began to question the idea of this not knowing why N would do this as the sounds of an explosion ripped through the tunnel they were previously in, "now they think we are dead" N said while looking around to see how many men remain.

'Sir what do we do now?" an officer asked in anger of N actions during the battle, as dissatisfaction started to arise.

"A new strategy has just came into being" N stated confidently as he looked at the map, "now if I am correct the ammunition dump is just above us I need men with ground type pokemon to dig a hole above us" N ordered his men to do this task.

"Sir what are we going to achieve here?" the officer asked N as he calmed down, N just looked at him with a smile and pointed to the remaining bombs of the base, the officer smiled "So we are going to blow their ammunition sky high" the officer said with a grin.

"Right we will use guerilla tactics for now" N said changing the strategy of the battle, "we will attack a portion of their forces and pull back just as they call for reinforcement" N said as his men place a few bombs between the ammunition crate, "good lets go we don't want any more attention drawn to us" N said while leading his men away from the base, "We will use the ground types to steal their fod from under their noses to feed our forces" N said telling his men of the new strategy.

Meanwhile outside Zoren started addressing his men, "men of Neo Plasma the battle for Unova is ours and an all-out war with the rest of the world has just started" Zoren stated with a fanatical crowd before it was drowned out by a powerful explosion, "What's going on?" Zoren asked in annoyance as one of his soldiers walked up to him.

"Sir our ammunition cache has been completely obliterated" the soldier said as Zoren started to get angry, "Sir we also lost a lot of food as well" the soldier said with fear.

"Why don't they give up?" Zoren yelled out in anger as he killed the person who relayed the message to him, "men find Team Plasma and destroy them" Zoren said issuing his deadly command.

* * *

><p><em>(Hilda's POV) (In Iccirus City)<em>

"Ash what food do we need to get for the people?" I asked Ash who continued to grab food off the shelves, "Oh forgot just grab anything because they all need food" I said while my question went unanswered.

"Hilda are the bags full of food?" Ash asked me to make sure the bags were full of food, "Pikachu is the security system destroyed as well?" Ash asked his partner pokemon before exiting the shop with the food, "we will need to return and grab more food while we are at it" Ash told me with a smile as we took off with food in hand.

"Ash look down there is that a pokemon?" I asked Ash who also looked down.

"Zekrom land over there" Ash ordered his legendary pokemon, "What is this pokemon?" Ash asked as the large blue pokemon tried to pick itself up, "oh fuck what are you doing?" Ash asked as the pokemon attack us.

"Ash this pokemon is Cobalion they don't trust people" I responded to Ash's question as he continued to try and walk up to it, "Ash please be careful" I requested before he turned around to smile at me.

"Just calm down we aren't your enemy" Ash said trying to calm the legendary pokemon, "Here have some pokemon food it will help" Ash saidwhile smiling at the large pokemon, while trying to give it some food, "it will be fine just eat" Ash said with kindness towards the pokemon.

"I will wrap up its injury in a bandage" I said helping Ash with the Injured pokemon, after help the large pokemon it just ran away "that's just great Ash not even a thanks you by the pokemon!" I said with a pout and my hands at my hips as Ash just laughed it off.

"You said that even that pokemon doesn't trust people" Ash said happily, "but we don't need thanks for helping people or pokemon we do it because it's the right thing to do" Ash told me as we climbed back onto Zekrom to fly back to DriftVeil City, "Plus I don't think we have seen the last of that pokemon" Ash told me confidently before taking off.

We got back to the gym and walked back in with the bags of food over our shoulder, "alright everyone we have some food for you" I declared happily, we handed out the food to the people so they can eat, "hey little one" I said while looking down at the child as she handed me a small flower, "for me? How sweet" I said with a smile while sniffing the flower, "thanks it's beautiful" I said as the kid ran back to her friends.

"Seems like you made a friend Hilda" Ash told me as Clay walked up to us.

"that shild lost her family in the initial Neo Plasma attack in Nibasa City" Clay told us with a saddened expression on his face, "oh that reminds me where did you get this food from?" he asked us as we looked at each other nervously.

"We kind of took it from the shops because there was no one in the cities" Ash confessed as Clay walked up to us, "I know it was wrong but we had no choice" Ash said with regret as Clay started to smile, "we are sorry" Ash said apologetically.

"I have one question how much is left over in the shop" Clay asked us with a smile, "that's not my policy either but it's better than letting the people starve to death" Clay pointed still disapproving our actions, "don't worry I will pay for the stolen food" Clay said with a smile "you two deal with getting something for the kids alright" Clay told us with a smile.

"Clay we are heading back out to get some toys for the kids" I said with a smile as we walked out of the gym, upon exiting the gym I was picked up by a tornado, "Ash Help me!" I screamed as he grabbed my hand brining me back to the ground, "thanks Ash for the assistance" I said thankfully as a large blue pokemon floated above us on a cloud with a cord like tail, "that's Thundurus" is said nervously.

"Another legendary pokemon?" Ash asked as a powerful bolt of lightning hit him, "surely that isn't the best you've got" Ash said trying to antagonize the large pokemon, "I have been zapped with more power than my Pikachu" Ash said with a crazed smile.

"Ash your nuts why are you pissing this pokemon off?" I asked as Ash who just looked at me before another gust of wind hit the other pokemon this time coming from a large green pokemon with a purple tail floating and white mustache on a small cloud, "Ash that's Tornadus" I said in shock as the two pokemon continued to fight, we quickly made our way backing to the gym.

"Great just what we didn't need legedary pokemon to start fighting before we reached Nimbasa City" Ash said in complaint to the situation, "I thought things would get any worse" Ash pointed out with a frown as we eached the Gym to call for Clay.

"Well that was quick so where are the toys?" Clay asked as we looked at him with concern, "there is a problem out there right?" Clay asked us as we directed him outside.

"Clay we have an emergency two large pokemon suddenly appeared and started fighting" Ash said as we watched the large pokemon fighting each other, as he looked at us trying to figure out what to do next, "Clay what the fuck are we going to do now?" Ash asked Clay who just shrugged his shoulders, "You have to be fucking kidding me you're the gym leader and you don't know fuck all about this!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs.

"It doesn't mean I don't know, it just means I can't do anything about it kid" Clay said as Ash started to lose his temper, "But I do know this there is a temple somewhere near Chargestone Cave that might help quell these two pokemon.

"Where is this cave Clay?" I asked in a more composed manner than Ash.

"The cave is near here you just have to go near Mistralton Cave and you can't miss it" Clay said with a smile as we ran towards the cave.

"Great now we have to run some distance to get to a temple" Ash said in complaint with the situation, "what the fuck will this do for us?" Ash asked as he didn't look happy about this situation.

"Ash calm down Clay knew what to do and if he is right then that must mean there is a third pokemon in the set" I told Ash as we ran towards the cave, "So the third pokemon in this trio is called Landorus" I said calmly as we almost reached our destination as the winds started to pick up.

"Then why didn't he go to the temple?" Ash asked me in irritaion.

"Because Ash he has to look after the people in the gym" I responded to Ash's question

"We better hurry Hilda" Ash instructed me as we reached a building, "Ash this is the temple dedicated to Landorus the third one of the trio" I explained to Ash as he looked around the ancient place with interest, "I will give it a try to call for him" I said hoping that it will work as we walked to an alter in the middle of the room.

We walked up to the stairs as I went further on to call for Landorus, "be careful Hilda" Ash told me as I looked back with a smile.

"I will always be more careful Ash not like you" I said with a smile as I walked up to the center of the alter.

"Please Landorus we need your help Tornadus and Thundurus are fighting in Driftveil City" I begged the legendary pokemon to make an appearance.

I had been at it for a while now trying to get Landorus to intervene in the battle between Thundurus and Tornadus, "Hilda why is nothing happening?" Ash asked me as I started to become exhausted from the continual praying.

"I don't know Ash maybe Landorus doesn't want to stop the fighting" I replied calmly as I started to become fatigued after few hours of praying to the legendary pokemon, I collapsed to the ground before Ash ran on the alter to help me up, "Ash why? I said I was going to call for Landorus" I said tiredly before he looked towards the stone tablet.

"Landorus we need your help in Driftveil City Tornadus and Thundurus are fighting and you are the only one that can stop them" Ash said demanding that he appeared, "come on we also could use your assistance in a matter if you are more than happy to" Ash enquired to the legendary pokemon.

"Ash no this isn't a good Idea" I said as I fell asleep in Ash's arms.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I looked down at Hilda who start to go to sleep as I continued to call out for Landorus, but after having enough I walked out of the temple and called for Zekrom, "Zekrom please take us back to Driftveil City" I requested as I climbed onto Zekrom while Hilda was still asleep. After making it to Driftveil City the winds were starting to become unbearably strong, I carried Hilda into the gym and placed her on the bed, "I will deal with this situation myself" I said as I walked out of the building knowing that Hilda was going to be safe.

I looked up to see the legendary pokemon fighting "Zekrom let's have our first fight" I called out my legendary pokemon, "Zekrom use Dragon Claw" I instructed the large black pokemon to attack the two fighting pokemon, Zekrom charge towards the fighting pokemon but Tornadus and Thundurus were too quick and dodged the move easily leaving me to think about what to do next. I watched on as the situation started to become increasingly dangerous as Buildings were picked up and moved around the sky, "Zekrom come back here for a moment" I instructed the large dragon pokemon as he landed readying for another attack, "Use Dragon Breath Zekrom" I ordered the dragon type to attack, Zekrom sent a large wave of green flames towards the fighting legendary pokemon but Dragon Breath was negated by the powerful winds.

I watched on not knowing what to do in this situation, "great now what do I do as parts of houses stared to hit Surrounding building, "Zekrom return" I called back my legendary pokemon as a part of the house hit the gym, "oh no Hilda!" I yelled out while running back the gym to see if she was alright, I peered into the gym to find she was fine, "that was close but this situation is starting to get dangerous" I said to myself before the winds died down, I looked up to see another pokemon flying towards the fighting duo, "what is that pokemon?" I asked as the large orange pokemon with a large tail shaped like a branch.

Eventually Hilda picked herself up and walked out to a devastating scene, "Ash what happened here?" she asked me as I looked up and pointed, "Ash the other pokemon is Landorus" she pointed out with a smile, "this battle will end soon" she stated with a grin as Tornadus and Thudurus settled down.

After the intense battle between the legendary pokemon they floated in front of us, "can I ask for your assistance?" I asked the previously fighting pokemon, "we need to get to Nimbasa City to save Unova" I said trying to explain the situation to the legendary trio, "we need your help please our friends are in danger" I said trying to talking the pokemon into helping us but they just flew off.

"Ash we need to get to the bridge to help N out before it's too late" Hilda told me as we walked to the city limits again, "Ash what about the people in the gym?" Hilda asked me with concern.

"As long as they stay in the gym they will be just fine" I stated confidently as we continued to walk towards the bridge, we walked up to the bridge "alright Hilda you stay on this side I will go on the other side to lower the Bridge for you" I said planning out the next move, just as I was about to call out Zekrom the get me to the other side of the bridge we were picked up by two legendary pokemon, "what they are helping us?" I questioned in amazement, we landed on the other side to find another four pokemon looking at us, "Hilda I know of two of them but who are the others?" I asked her trying to get information.

"Ash the large gray bear like pokemon is Terakion and the green one is Virizion" Hilda pointed out to me, "I guess helping Cobalion was of great help to us" Hilda said as we looked at the group of legendary pokemon, we just looked at the four pokemon towering over us, one was a bul like pokemon with a strong build colored gray with black horns and the other was a more slender pokemon colored mostly green with creamy coloration on the back.

"Time to bring an end to this battle and Neo Plasma" I declared as we walked towards the final showdown with Neo Plasma.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV) (Nimbasa City)<em>

"Men pull back we will attack another point in the Neo Plasma front" N ordered his men to retreat, as they were retreating a large ball of energy was fired behind them to prevent their escape from the battle, "brother and Kyurem" N said in fear.

"Well brother our little battle ends here farewell" Zoren said in a crazed laugh, "You would have been better off keeping me to think you were dead" Zoren stated while looking down at his brother, "I always loved looking down at you brother now I will spit on your grave Kyurem use Draco Meteor" Zoren called out for the deadly attack.

"And let you get what you and father want" N said glaring at his brother as the attack was about to be fired.

"Zekrom use Dragon Breath" Ash ordered his pokemon before Kyurem could fully charge the attack and release it, "You're right Zoren this battle will end but you not be the victor here" Ash said confidently.

"What how? I thought you were dead" Zoren said in shock before N called out his dragon as well, "this doesn't change a damn thing!" Zoren yelled out in anger, "Neo Plasma attack" Zoren ordered his men to attack the defensless soldiers of Team Plasma.

**The final stages of the battle has just began who will win the battle and at what cost? please review the story so far with three chapters remaining of the story (last one isn't needed but i will still put it in anyway)**

**Next time chapter 9: confessions of a madman**


	9. confessions of a madman

**Chapter 9: Confessions of a madman.**

_Ash and N finally team up as the battle for Unova comes to an end in this chapter and the road to recovery begins for many people. This chapter will only be Ash's POV_

_Pokemon isn't mine._

_(Ash's POV)_

"Zoren your days are number!" I yelled as the remaining men of team plasma attacked the massive force of Neo Plasma, "Hilda I need you to go somewhere safe" I told her not wanting her to get involved in the battle, "Let's go Zekrom!' I yelled out before we charged into battle.

"Ash come back alive alright" she said before kissing me on the cheek, "save Unova for everyone" she said with a smile before running to safety.

"How sweet now to deal with you Ash" Zoren said sarcastically, "you made a mistake coming back Ash" Zoren said with a smile, "You might have survived at the Liberty Tower explosion but now I will finish you off!" Zoren pointed out intentions with a laugh.

"Why are you doing this Zoren?" I asked the trainer but without warning he called out for an attack, "you coward Zekrom use Dragon Claw" I commanded as the dragons charged at each other, the colliding attacks cased a massive shockwave blowing people over.

"Reshiram let's help Ash out" N said while holding his left arm before the large pokemon was hit with a powerful Dragon Pulse, "father I was wondering when you were going to get involved in this" N said as a large three headed pokemon colored mostly blue pokemon with a black neck and wings with a fuchsia coloring around each head.

"Son I can't let you go any further" Ghetsis declared as the battle between Zekrom and Kyurem intensified.

We flew between the buildings as we fought for supremacy, "Give it up Ash there is no way you can win" Zoren said arrogantly before he heard his men retreating, "what I didn't give the order to retreat" Zoren said in anger.

"Don't let your guard down Zoren!" I told him with a smirk, "Zekrom use Fusion Bolt" I declared my attack sending Kyurem flying towards a building, "your men are retreating Zoren because they are being beaten by other legendary pokemon" I said with a smile.

Kyurem stopped before hitting the building and flew back towards Zekrom, "legendary pokemon what do you mean?" Zoren asked me as I pointed down towards a battle where his men were fighting Team Plasma soldiers, "I don't see a legendary pokemon" Zoren remarked with a smile.

"Look above the battle Zoren" I pointed out as a large blue pokemon started churning his bolts of judgment on Neo Plasma soldiers, "our reinforcements are not only men but the legendary pokemon of Unova that want to stop you from achieving your goals" I said as he charged towards Zekrom, "Zekrom use Dragon Pulse" I called out for the powerful dragon attack.

"Your will never beat me" Zoren said as he began to lose his composure, "Kyurem use Ice Beam" Zoren commanded confidently, the attack landed causing a massive explosion breaking every window in the shockwave, "now time to attack again, Kyurem hit Zekrom with Draco Meteor" Zoren commanded as his pokemon charged up for the attack.

"Fuck" I hissed under my breath, "Zekrom lets move out of the way" I told my pokemon as we dodged the meteors as they rained down from the sky, "Zekrom counter now with Dragon claw" I commanded the legendary pokemon to charge at the powerful ice type pokemon.

"Kyurem use Ice Beam now" Zoren pointed out for his next attack, as the attack slammed into each other one of Zekrom's black wings was hit with the attack and covered in Ice, "now you will crash into the glass" Zoren said with a laugh.

"As we began to crash towards the shards of glass I pulled out one of my pokeballs, "Braviary I need your help" I explained as I called out for my flying type pokemon, I jumped on to my flying type pokemon before Zekrom crashed in the main street of Nimbasa City, "Zekrom please get up" I called out to my pokemon.

"it seems like your legendary pokemon is out of the battle" Zoren said arrogantly, now nothing can stop me from taking over the world" Zoren declared with confidence as he called for another attack, "Ash you were a worthy opponent but it ends here" Zoren stated with a smirk, "Kyurem use Ice beam one more time" Zoren called out for the ice type attack.

"Geez Zoren why not go for something more powerful like a Draco Meteor" I said trying to goad him into attack with the move.

"I thought you were a master trainer I am not that dumb to use that move over and over again" he said with a laugh as the Ice Beam approached us, "there is no escape for you Ash" Zoren said with a laugh.

"Well I will try anyway" I said as I jumped off Braviary and calling out Darmanitan, "Braviary dodge Ice Beam while I try to get Zekrom back up to scratch" I called out to my flying type pokemon as Darmainitan caught me saving me from certain death, "glad I didn't wasted these things" I told myself as I pulled out a full restore from my pocket, "let's hope this works" I said as I began to spray the medicine on Zekrom.

Zekrom started to thrash about in pain as the full restore started to take effect, "It's alright Zekrom it will only hurt for a little while then you can take part in the battle" I said trying to soothe the mighty pokemon, "Braviary come this way!" I called out to my eagle pokemon, "Zekrom I hope you are ready to battle again" I said to the legendary pokemon.

"This is too much fun" I heard Zoren say as he flew closer to me, I quickly recalled Braviary who was starting to look exhausted from being chased by a legendary pokemon, "So you used that pitiful flying type to buy yourself some time to heal that disgusting pokemon" he said with a laugh, "Kyurem use Ice Beam again" Zoren ordered as the attack charged Zekrom still wasn't budging from the crater that it was in.

"Darmanitan use Flamethrower" I commanded my pokemon trying to give Zekrom time to heal, "Pikachu if it gets too bad here I want you to go to Hilda you understand?" I asked my partner pokemon as the two attacks converged in midair.

"Give it up Ash your Darmanitan isn't strong enough to face the fury of Kyurem" Zoren said trying to get me to surrender.

"Hey Zoren here is my response to giving up" I said getting ready to respond the best I can, "fuck you Zoren" I said with a smile which angered Zoren into a blind rage, "Opps I guess I pissed you off" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"You will pay for that Ash, Kyurem use Draco Meteor" Zoren commanded in a blind rage causing me to smile, "there is no escape for you Ash and none of your allies will live after this!" Zoren declared as the attack finished charging, "say goodbye Ash fire the attack" Zoren ordered his pokemon.

"I guess pissing you off wasn't such a good idea, Pikachu go to Hilda Now" I ordered my pokemon to run away, after the order we quickly took off as the meteors smashed into the ground barely dodging every attack from Draco Meteor, "thanks Zekrom lets finish this battle" I told my pokemon while we were joined by N to make the battle a double battle.

"Ash let's show these two what the true power of Zekrom and Reshiram are" N said as the surrounding battles continued around us, "brother, father time for you both to face justice for your crimes" N said calmly as Zoren joined his father for the final showdown.

"So N teaming up with the master trainer this should be fun" Zoren said with a smile as he prepared for the battle, "This battle will determine the outcome of the war" Zoren decreed confidently, "prepare to taste the bitterness of defeat" Zoren told us in a craze laugh.

"Don't bet on it Zoren your chances of victory is dwindling every second" I said as I looked at a now exhausted Zekrom who was looking ready to battle, "N Zekrom is looking pretty tired from its battle with Kyurem" I said with worry, "but the odds are still on our side I forced Zoren to use Draco Meteor twice during our battle" I said with a confident smile.

"Don't worry Ash we still have the advantage" N said calmly as we looked at our opponent, glaring at them and waiting for out moment to strike.

"So son you ready?" he asked N as Hydreigon readied for its first attack, "Hydreigon use Dragon Breath" Ghetsis command calling for the first attack for the final battle.

"I will follow you father Kyurem use Dragon Breath" Zoren said without think about the side effects of Draco Meteor.

"Zoren that mistake will cost you" I said with confidence as we got ourselves ready to strike back, "Zekrom counter it with Dragon Pulse" I commanded confidently as N called for his Dragon Pulse to meet with Dragon Breath attack from our opponent , our attacks combined in the middle of the park pushing the opponents attacks back to our opponents.

"Nicely done Ash" N complimented, "But this battle has only just started" N declared as the two opposing pokemon charged from the smoke and hit our legendary dragons with Dragon Claw sending them flying towards the buildings, "they're good we need to use a close range long range combination" N told me while thinking of a strategy to win this battle.

"Alright I will send Zekrom in while Reshiram stays back to hit them from a distance" I said knowing what N was thinking as the opposing pokemon began to charge again, "Zekrom use Dragon Claw" I commanded sending in my dragon type to attack two pokemon at once.

"What you want to lose this battle?" Zoren asked me as he looked on while the two pokemon began getting in close range with Zekrom.

"Reshiram use Dragon Pulse" N commanded which wiped off the confidence of Zoren and Ghetsis, the attack sent Hydreigon flying from the force of the attack, "Now it's time to finish this battle" N declared as Kyurem was sent flying towards a building, "Ash now for our combination attack" N told me as the two powerful dragons stood next to us, "Reshiram use Fusion Flare" N ordered for his attack.

"Zekrom use Fusion Bolt" I issued my command, the two pokemon charged up as Zekrom started to gain a blue aura and Reshiram gained a red aura, Zekrom flew up into the air as Reshiram's attack combined with Zekroms attack before flying straight into the opposing pokemon, unfortunately the pokemon picked themselves up and dodged the attack causing Zekrom to crash into a nearby building sending the building plummeting to the ground, "Oh fuck Zekrom are you alright?" I asked the powerful pokemon.

"Not fucking likely" Zoren said with a laugh as Zekrom slowly pick itself up after the impact, "this battle is almost over for you Ash" Zoren said arrogantly as I looked on as Neo Plasma started to slowly regain the upper hand, "what will you do now the battle is slipping away and you don't have much time left" Zoren said as Terakion collapsed from exhaustion.

"Ash things are going pretty badly here" N said looking nervous as we started to get surrounded by Neo Plasma grunts.

"Don't think we would allow you guys to have all the fun" a familiar voice called out "We the gym leaders of Unova will not allow for defeat" she said as her Swanna landed Brave Bird on the opposing forces.

"So it deems that Clay helped out after all" I said with renewed confidence as Zekrom came back to my side of the battle field, "Zoren people just don't want your ideals, time for you to get beaten down" I said as the gym leaders called out their pokemon, "Cilan I want you to help out Terkion the rest of you split up and help the other legendries fight of Neo Plasma" I told the Gym leaders the plan of attack knowing that they would be pretty tired from the battle.

"So Ash what are we going to do here?" N asked me nervously.

"We finish what we started N we defeat Zoren and Ghetsis" I said as the Neo Plasma Forces began to dissipate from our area, "now where were we oh yeah beating the shit out you fuckers" I said with a smile.

"Don't be so confident because the gym leaders returned" Ghetsis stated with a laugh, "your pokemon is still tired while ours are still raring to fight" Ghetsis pointed out smiling a the same time, "you still think you can win well try all might Zoren and me will still defeat you" Ghetsis stated confidently.

"That's right Kyurem might have used too many Draco meteors but Zekrom looks ready to collapse again" Zoren said in observation, "So after we deal with you two the rest will be easy picking" he said with a smile.

"N they are right they are going to target Zekrom from now on" I said in concern as we restarted the battle again, "plus we need to wait for a better time to use our combination" I told N as he nodded in response.

"What you want to try that combo again?" Zoren question with a smirk on his face, "That is just rich the last time you tried Zekrom was almost taken out" Zoren stated as he prepared the attack, "but if we wanted assistance in beating you we should have asked" Zoren said with a laugh, "Kyurem use Ice Beam now" Zoren commanded with a smile.

"Hydreigon attack with Dragon Breath" Ghetsis said issuing his command, "now lets see you two survive this" Ghetsis said laughing at our predicament.

"Reshiram use Dragon Breath now" N commanded for his attack.

"Zekrom Dragon Pulse now" I called out for my attack, Zekrom's and Reshiram's attacks combined to create a powerfull combo as Zoren's and Ghetsis's attacks combined to create an equal force, this time the attacks exploded sending a shockwave that not only damaged our pokemon but the opponents as well.

"Get up now" Zoren called out to his pokemon.

"Come on Hydreigon this battle is far from over" Ghetsis called over to his pokemon.

"Come on Zekrom you can do it" I said calling out in hope as Zekrom slowly started to pick itself up.

"Reshiram my partner I know you won't give up" N stated with confidence in his pokemon, the pokemon slowly picked themselves up, Zekrom took the longest to return to its feet and was breathing heavily.

"Dad use the attack now" Zoren told his father who smiled with his son and nodded.

"Um N something isn't right" I said in concern, "If your dad uses the attack I think I know this could be trouble" I stated nervously, "Zekrom can't take anymore Zekrom is about to collapse from exhaustion" I said while N nodded in agreement.

"Hydreigon use Draco Meteor" Ghetsis instructed his pokemon to use the mighty attack, "this battle is over for you two" Ghetsis stated with a grin as his pokemon charged up for the attack as we looked on nervously.

"Ash I have an idea but it requires you to recall Zekrom for now" N said coming up with an Idea, "use one of you other pokemon for now let Zekrom rest for now" N instructed me as I complied without question and called out my next pokemon, "I will protect your next pokemon Ash" N promised with a smile.

"Zoroark time for you to take charge" I said calling out my dark type Pokemon.

"You are so desperate to give your Zekrom some reprieve but that will not last long" Zoren said in confidence as Hydreigon's attack was fully charge and released into the air breaking up.

"Zoroark dodge the attack then use Shadow Ball on Kyurem" I said issuing my instructions to the dark fox pokemon, Zoroark dodged the incoming attacks with great ease before eventually launching a powerful Shadow Ball on Kyurem.

"Nicely done Ash now it's my turn, Reshiram use Dragon Pulse Now" N commanded confidently, Reshiram charged up the attack and fired it towards the opposing Hydreigon, and my attack landed causing some damage to the mighty legendary pokemon that help dominate the battle on their side.

"Enough Kyurem use Ice Beam on Zoroark" Zoren commanded calmly to his exhausted pokemon.

"No you don't Reshiram use Flamethrower to block Ice Beam" N instructed the large white pokemon to intervene in the attack.

"You forgot someone son don't let your guard down" Ghetsis told his son as Hydreigon prepared to attack again, "Hydreigon use Dragon Pulse" Ghetsis instructed his dark/dragon pokemon calmly, the attack landed preventing Reshiram from getting too close to intercept the attack, "told you son not to underestimate us" Ghetsis told N as Reshiram was pushed aside from the attack but there wasn't much damage from the attack.

"Well dad I think you forgot the side effects of Draco Metoer" N said with a smile causing the opponents to start panicking as their pokemon start to get increasingly exhausted, "now Ash recall Zoroark and call out Zekrom we finish it here" N declared with a confident smile.

"Zoroark I am proud of you, return to the battle Zekrom" I explain while calling out my legendary pokemon to the battle.

"Don't think that you have won!" Zoren yelled out at us at the top of his lungs.

"We will find out won't we Zoren" N said with a smile, "Reshiram let's try Fusion Flare once more" N declared his attack, "Now Ash go for it" N ordered me to call for the next attack in the combination, I just nodded with a smile.

"Zekrom use Fusion Bolt" I commanded with the confidence to know that this attack was going to work, the attacks combined to create a powerful force yet again this time crashing into the targets causing significant damage to the opposing pokemon and raising some dust and smoke, "did it work?" I asked not know what was going on.

"Not sure Ash" N responded as his exhausted pokemon looked on trying to keep its feet without collapsing, we crossed our fingers as the dust and smoke started to dissipate, "is that…..?" N asked as he looked on still not sure about what to make of it.

"It is, it's Zekrom he is still standing and the other two are knocked out of the battle" I said in relief as I hit the ground with a smile, "well done N we make an awesome team" I said with a smile.

"That we do Ash, but now we must help out the rest of our forces, this victory will raise the moral of or allies" N pointed out as we recalled our pokemon, "Ash we will go our separate ways from here you take the west of the city while I go with the east of the City" N instructed me with a smile, before leaving we gave ourselves a high five to celebrate our victory.

After gaining supremacy we eventually pushed Neo Plasma into a small pocket of the city, "Alright Neo Plasma surrender now" N called out to his former comrades, "lay down your arms and pokeballs this battle is over" N said declaring our victory.

After a while of waiting the first Neo Plasma Soldiers walked out with their hands over their heads, "we give up but we have something we need to say before we hand ourselves in" the soldier said before he was gunned down in front of the allies.

"Opps my finger slipped" A familier dark voice said with a smile.

"Zoren the battle is over you lost" I said with a smile before I was met with laughter, "What the fuck do you think is so funny Zoren?" I asked the man who was starting go insane, "you're fucking nuts we should have finished you after the battle" I said as I watched the man laugh in a crazy manner.

"You see Ash our goals will still be achieved but we can rebuild…." Ghetsis was saying before he was shot in the chest by Zoren leaving everyone shocked at what had transpired, "N….. I am ….. so sorry" Ghetsis said while struggling to catch his breath, "I went….. insane after my… defeat" Ghetsis said while struggling to talk.

"Dad just stop I know we were all mistaken three years ago" N pointed out with sadness as tears started to roll down his face.

"I…. was wrong … to turn….you into a… m-monster" Ghetsis said as blood started to pool around his body, "I might…. not ….. have been the …best father" Ghetsis said as his words were starting to become less, "I…. love… you…." Ghetsis said before another two gunshots rang through the air finishing Ghetsis off.

N just looked on as he started to cry at the loss of his father, "why Zoren why did you do this?" N asked while overcome with grief before being met with the remorseless laughter of his brother, shocking us all was the fact that he didn't care if he did it showing no remorse for his actions.

"Zoren you fucking bastard there was no reason to do what you did" I yelled at Zoren who just laughed again without care.

"There was a reason for all of this" Zoren said as he sat down on the rubble of a building, "Now where do I begin?" he asked himself as he looked at the group of people, "Should I tell them?" he asked the corpse of Ghetsis.

"Get on with it Zoren" I ordered the now insane man.

"You are too impatient very well" he said in a crazed tone, "everyone thinks my dad founded Team Plasma all those years ago" he said looking at the corpse of his deceased father, "but that couldn't be any further from the truth" Zoren said with a crazed smile.

"What are you talking about?" N asked his crazy brother.

"Simple I was the one who founded it, our dad was just a puppet N and I was the puppet master" Zoren confessed without care, "you see brother after your failure to another master trainer I took it upon myself to create a new plan for world domination so I bided my time" Zoren said as he looked down on us.

"Zoren you're crazy if you think that we believe you" I said as my anger began to grow, everyone just stood there still shocked at the death of Ghetsis.

"Am I? I was the one who planted all those bombs on that ship that killed your precious Misty, I was the one who planned every attack" Zoren confessed even further into his crimes, "but all dad had to do was sign the papers and our attacks would go through" Zoren stated without care, "you still think you won I have loyal people all over the world waiting for my order to attack every major point in each region" Zoren confessed his plans out, "I will shatter this world and I will rule it with an iron fist" Zoren said with a smile.

"Zoren you need to stop this now or else" I said in anger before a scream was heard as Pikachu ran up to me, "Pikachu what are you doing here?" I asked my partner.

"Or else what do anything crazy Ash and your precious sweetheart here will meet the same fate as Ghetsis" Zoren said as he called out his pokemon, "If you ever want to see her again meet me at the ruins of the Unova League" Zoren said dictating his demands.

"Ash please help me!" Hilda Screamed as she was taken away by Zoren and Kyurem, I looked on in shock as Hilda was taken further away from me.

"HILDA!" I yelled out as I dropped to my knees calling out to her while tears started to flow from my eyes, while I was on the ground punching it the legendary pokemon all left to heal and the gym leaders start to move out helping with the arrest of the Neo Plasma Soldiers, "Hilda no why did Zoren take you away?" I asked myself as I began hitting the ground with my fists.

"Come on Ash we need to help out it will take months to rebuild this city" N said coldly as picked myself up and punched him knocking him to the ground, "Ash I know you're angry but there isn't much we can do about it" N pointed out the situation we were in as two more friends walked up to us while N was picking himself up, "Zekrom is too injured to continue on it will take days for it to recover" N said as while he was still crying.

"Ash where's Hilda?" Cheren asked me as I walked off not answering.

"Ash did something happen?" Bianca asked me as I ignored the question.

It was after a while that I finally found the strength to answer their questions, "Hilda was Kidnapped after a major battle" I said with tears rolling down my face, "I love Hilda and I let her down, I let Hilbert down too" I said as I berated myself.

The two friends looked at each other letting out a small smile as well, "the thing is Ash there is something you need to know as well" Cheren pointed out calmly.

"Hilda loves you as well but she was scared to tell you in case you didn't feel the same way" Bianca stated with equal calmness to Cheren.

I walked away from the group not worrying about helping with the repairs of the city not looking anyone in the face, I want somewhere to rest after the battle as Zekrom was taken to a recovery chamber to heal up from the intense battle.

**Now that Ash has finally realized his feelings for Hilda were no one sided what will he do now? Will he have the strength to rescue Hilda?**

**Find out as the battle concludes between Ash and Zoren in the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 10: for the one I love**


	10. for the one i love

**Chapter 10: For the one I love**

_The second to last chapter that will focus on Ash rescuing Hilda, The final showdown between Ash and Zoren._This one will be quiet long as well and a little fluffy at the end of this chapter too.

_Pokemon isn't mine._

_(Hilda's POV)_

I woke up a day after being captured by Zoren who was waiting for Ash to arrive, I looked around luckily I wasn't tied up but the doors were locked so there was no chance of escaping from the building, "Ash I hope you're doing alright, you seem to have got your wish of getting rid of me" I said to myself with a rye smile, I looked around for my pokeballs but there weren't in the room. After making back to my seat the doors opened up to show three people dressed in ninja like clothes.

They looked at me as they had a plate of food and a bottle of water, "Zoren doesn't want you to starve or get dehydrated" they said calmly, "he doesn't want Ash to have any excuses during his next battle with him" they said calmly as they walked closer to me with the food and bottled water.

"Wait why are you doing this?" I asked them before the closed the doors, after grabbing the food and the bottle of water I sat down to eat the food, "yuck this tastes like shit" I said to myself knowing that Ash's cooking was way better than this, I looked around only to find something on the floor underneath the small amount of light in the room.

I walked up to the object "this is a book" I said calmly as I picked it up, "maybe they are getting me to pass the time" I said as took the book with me, "I better eat this slop" I said as I began to read the book. The doors opened again with the same mysterious trio walking into the building and closing it without locking it behind them.

"There is something we need to talk about" one of them said as they walked a little closer.

"Just tell me what it is but keep your distance" I demanded in panic as the three mysterious people walked to the middle of the room.

"Don't worry we will not hurt you" the middle one pointed out calmly.

"Yeah we have no intentions of hurting you but his plans are starting to become twisted" the third on the left said calmly, "Zoren didn't tie you up because he want you to think you had a chance of escaping as he fills this place up with water" the third one said pointing out the sick plan of Zoren.

"Water why did it have to be water" I said as my panic began to rise, "what does Zoren want?" I asked in fear as the mysterious trio started to walk out of the room.

"He wants world domination, he has men ready to fight all over the world and when he gives the order they will all attack major points of interest" the third one said as I watched them walk out of the room leaving me alone.

"So victory hasn't been achieved we are just too far away to win this battle" I said with tears rolling down my face, "Ash please stop this guy" I said while I started crying, "I never looked into his eyes and told him what I needed to tell him" I said in the quiet room, 'Ash please help me' I thought to myself while starting to sleep on the hard floor.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV) (Nimbasa City)<em>

We obtained victory but the cost of it was high and Zoren wasn't done for the people returned to the cities to salvage what they could and rebuild the city, I walked around Nimbasa City but it was lonely I continued to look over my shoulder in hopes that Hilda was there with her sweet smile and her beautiful blue eyes, "I failed her" I kept saying to myself "what the fuck was I thinking when I told her to go and hide?" I said questioning myself on the decision.

I walked into the healing chamber for Zekrom looking at the pokemon that fought at my side, "Ash how are things going for you?" N said as he looked at Zekrom as he walked around the pokemon, "Zekrom will take a few days to heal" N told me in hope that the large black legendary pokemon will be fine.

"But Hilda doesn't have a few days!" telling N about the situation as my anger at myself increased as I ran out of the building. I ran to the city limits and next to the river banks, I just sat there looking around as pokemon ran around the banks while some pokemon were swimming, I looked into the clear water only to see a reflection of myself as a picture of Hilda looked at me with a smile I turned around in response only to see no one was there, "Hilda I hope you're doing well" I said to myself "I never thought losing you would be so hard" I said as I pictured her smile in my head.

"I thought we would find you here Ash" a familiar voice called out to me as two people walked up to me, "how are things going for you?" he asked me calmly as the two people sat down next to me, "you know we also found out about Bianca's dad as well" Cheren told me with anger.

"And I am not taking it too well either" Bianca remarked with a frown, "but with a person whom I considered a sister not being around is pretty tough as well" Bianca said with a faint smile.

"What do you want from me?" asking my new friends trying to keep calm as my emotions continued to build up, "I let her down I couldn't protect her like I promised" telling them about a promise I made to Hilbert.

"Then you need to save her" Cheren pointed out with a sly smile, "if Hilda is that important to you then giving up should be out of the question" Cheren pointed out calmly as I picked myself up. "I used to watch all your battles Ash even if the time difference was a pain I am you biggest fan" Cheren said with a smile, "I became your fan because you never gave up" Cheren pointed out one of my better traits

"Come on Ash, Hilda never gave up on you" Bianca stated confidently as we looked on towards the river, "if you are giving up then you will be only letting yourself and that isn't the person Hilda fell in love with" Bianca said with a confident smile before walking back to the city.

I walked back to the city thinking about what Ceren and Bianca told me, "Pikachu what do I do?" I asked my partner pokemon who just looked at me as sparks flew from his cheeks, "what you think I should go and save Hilda?" I asked Pikachu without a smile, "let's go and see if Zekrom is alright" I told my partner as we walked into the Pokemon Center.

"So Ash what will you do?" N asked me as he walked up to me, "you want to save her and we know Zekrom is in bad shape?" N questioned me as I looked towards the doors to see Cheren and Bianca walking up to me.

"I just don't know what to do" I admitted as Pikachu fired a powerful bolt of lightning at me.

"I think Pikachu knows what you should do" N remarked laughing at me after being hit with the powerful electric attack, "and personally I would like to see Zoren defeated but only one of us can go" N said calmly as he pulled out Reshiram's pokeball, "the person that should go is you Ash" N declared with a smile handing me Reshiram, "Reshiram thinks the same Ash" N informed me with a smile.

"Ash please save Hilda not only for us but for you" Cheren requested trying to give me the confidence.

"Ash save my sister and avenge my father" Bianca requested quietly as I left the building and calling out Reshiram.

"Reshiram it's time to end this" declaring an end to the madness and jumping on to Reshiram's back flying off to the ruins of the Unova League, "Zoren I am going to finish you off for good!" yelling out my intend for the whole world, "Reshiram take me to the league ruins at full speed" I told the vast white pokemon. Reshiram fired its afterburners and zoomed across the sky towards our destination.

As we flew across the sky I started to think about the battle that I was involved in and how it started, "It all started with bombs on the ship and the murder of Misty and thousands of other people" I said remembering the event that took Misty away from me, "then I was framed for an attack on the power plant and almost killed at Liberty Tower" I said with a serious expression as Pikachu looked at me curiously.

"if I remember correctly I did the trials to get Zekrom and saved a legendary pokemon and well as stopping a pair of legendary pokemon" I said as the ruins became clearer as we got closer, "but there was one person there for me every step of the way she was sort of protecting me" I said with an embarrassed smile, "I guess it's my turn to save her I don't want to lose another loved one" saying with a smile as we reached our destination.

"Hilda I am here for you" I said as I returned the mighty legendary pokemon, "wow Pikachu this place is a fucking dump" I said looking at the place that was once the glory of Unova, "what happened to this place and where is the Unova League now?" I asked my partner before three masked people appeared out of nowhere.

"We were waiting for you Ash" the ninja on the left stated as they surrounded me.

"What do you three want I am after Zoren so get out of my way!" ordering the three mysterious people away.

"We no intentions of getting in your way but we are here to pass a message on to you on behalf of Ghetsis" the middle one stated as he handed me a book.

"The book holds all the information you need to know" the one on the right said as I opened the book.

_If you are reading this book then I was killed by Zoren my first son, N I am sorry for turning you into a monster in the past I was wrong you were easier to forgive than me. I made a mistake in the past for allowing Zoren to talk me into funding Team Plasma, it was the only way for you N to make me proud of you, but eventually over the last few years my pride in you was never going to leave._

"Wait a second what does this have to do with me?" I asked the three people standing in front of me as I turned the pages to find that they were all blank pages.

"Turn to the last page of the book and find your answers there" they said in unison while I was turning the pages, I eventually turned the pages over to the last one to reveal some more writing.

_Ash I haven't met you while you were here but Zoren can't stop plotting in taking your life, I asked the Shadow triad to give you this book because I know you will be the one that can stop Zoren and his twisted schemes. Don't hold anything back in order to save this world you hold so dear you will need to kill him, I am sorry for everything I put you and N through._

I closed the book and looked at the three people standing in front of me as I looked at the crumbling remains of the Unova League, "we will prevent him from using Kyurem by taking it away from him" they said in unison as the disappeared leaving me to face Zoren alone. I walked through the arches of the building looking for the battle field knowing that was where I was needed.

Eventually I made it to the battle field and looked around as the doors closed around me, "Zoren show yourself the games end here!" I called out to my enemy as main screen activated showing Hilda who was trapped in one of the buildings, "Hilda!" I called out to her only for insane laughter to fill the air.

"She can't hear you Ash" a familiar voice called told me as the person showed up, "so what do you think of this place amazing isn't it a little decoration after the elite four moved the league to another location after a volcanic eruption" Zoren stated at the gloomy place, "oh and as for your sweetheart I made sure she was feed and had some water to drink" Zoren said with a crazed smile.

"Let her go Zoren she has nothing to do with our battle" I said asking for Hilda's safety.

"Not a chance if I didn't capture her you wouldn't battle with me" Zoren said as the echoes of his laughter bounced off the walls, "it wouldn't be much fun without a water feature right?" Zoren questioned as he pushed a button causing water to flow into her building.

"Zoren stop this now!" ordering the insane man who just laughed at the suggestion of stopping.

"What and stop the fun, the battle will be six on six with legendary pokemon being used last" Zoren stated going over the rules of our battle.

"And if I say no" I hissed in anger.

"Well lets just say the flood gates will open up on you precious Hilda" Zoren threatened giving me no choice but to battle him, "to make sure that you don't do anything stupid I am keeping the progress of the flooding on the main screen" Zoren said with a smile plastered over his face.

"Fine we battle" I agreed to battle.

"Good I knew you would see it my way" Zoren said with a smile, "so then shall we get started?" Zoren questioned with a pokeball in his hand, "Seismitoad it showtime" Zoren called out a large blue pokemon with red eyes.

"Servine I choose you" declaring my first pokemon to start the battle, "Zoren before we start tell me where is she?" I asked Zoren who just laughed at me.

"She is south of Victory Road this was so you couldn't reach her on time" Zoren told me as his pokemon glared at mine, "Seimitoad use Ice Punch" Zoren called out for his first attack, Seimitoad charged at Servine with an icy fist.

"Servine dodge Ice Punch the use Leaf Blade" commanding my grass type pokemon, Servine gracefully dodged the attack with her tail glowing green and in an instant cut down on the opposing pokemon knocking out in one hit, "Come on Zoren you have to better than that" saying calmly as he called back his pokemom from battle.

"Why so serious Ash?" Zoren asked me as he recalled his pokemon, "at least have some fun in this little game" Zoren requested as he pulled out another of his pokeballs, "Heatmor show this guy what your made of" Zoren threw his pokeball calling out an anteater like pokemon, "I hope you like fire Ash" Zoren teased as flames sprouted from his pokemon.

"Bring it on Zoren" I told Zoren as he laughed in response, "this will be interesting Servine is at a serious disadvantage" I looked at the situation knowing Servine would put up a decent fight, "Servine use Coil" I instructed my grass type.

"Don't think defense will help you here" Zoren said with a smile, "Heatmor use Flamethrower" Zoren ordered his pokemon to attack my Servine.

"Servine dodge the attack" I instructed my pokemon as the flames got closer Servine jumped out of the way of the flames and readied herself "now Servine use Leaf Blade" I called out for Servine to counter Heatmor's attack, Servine's tail started to glow green again before slicing down on the fire type pokemon.

The fire type was pushed back taking some damage from Servine's attack, "not bad Ash but now your Servine is too close to dodge Flamethrower" Zoren said while calling out the next attack, Servine got hit with the powerful attack and landed in front of me knocked out from the battle.

"Dammit this battle will go to whoever has the type advantage" I told myself as I pulled out my next pokeball, "time to fight fire with fire Darmanitan it's your turn" I said as I calling out my fire type pokemon.

"Playing with fire Ash what did your mother tell about playing with fire?" he asked me with another of his crazed grins, "you will just get burnt" Zoren said as his pokemon readied itself for the attack, "Heatmor Flamethrower" Zoren called out for the attack.

"Darmanitan use Flamethrower as well" commanding the ape like pokemon to use its fire type attack as well, the fire type moves collided in the middle of the arena causing an explosion sending Zoren and me flying towards the walls, I picked myself up as Zoren just laughed like he was enjoying the pain, "you're a fucken idiot Zoren" saying the obvious as walked back to my area of the battle field I looked up at the main screen seeing the water was knee deep on Hilda.

"What's the matter Ash not enjoying the show" he said in response to my view of the main screen, "Heatmor hit Darmanitan with Fire Punch" Zoren commanded his pokemon as it charged towards the powerful ape like pokemon with a flaming fist.

"Darmanitan use Superpower" calling out for the powerful fighting type attack, the attacks landed sending the pokemon flying towards their respective trainers, Darmanitan pick himself up but Heatmor was knocked out, "this is almost too easy he is planning something" I said to myself knowing that Zoren was up to something as Darmanitan looked visibly exhausted from the previous battle.

"Gigalith go" Zoren called out for a large rock type pokemon with red spikes coming from its back. "Gigalith use Bulldoze" Zoren called out for the massive rock type to hit my powerful fire type pokemon.

"Darmanitan use Superpower" I commanded for another of the fighting attacks knowing that the last attack took its toll on Darmanitan, the two combatants collided in the middle of the arena they were pushed back but this time Darmanitan changed color to a mostly blue color and stopped moving entirely, "what the hell is this?" I asked myself.

"Wow you Darmanitan changed into Zen Mode" Zoren commented with Sarcasm.

"Gigalith use Rock Slide" Zoren instructed his powerful rock type pokemon, as the rocks flew towards the unmoving Darmanitan a strange aura began to surround the incoming rocks.

"That's a psychic ability" I commented with shock as the rocks flew back to the origin of the attack, "Amazing so in Zen Mode Darmanitan can use Psychic attacks" I said with a confident smile "Darmanitan use Flamethrower" I instructed the now blue pokemon this time a greater flurry of flames smashed into the rock type causing great damage to Gigalith, "now it's time to end you Gigalith with Psychic" I said calling out the attack.

"Not until I use Stealth Rock" Zoren called out sending the rocks to hide on my side of the battle, Gigalith got caught in the psychic attack and was sent flying to the wall knocking it out of the battle, "well that was interesting wasn't it?" Zoren asked as a red beam, "it's my three pokemon against your four pokemon" Zoren said with a smile, "Mandibuzz time to take out this fire type pokemon" Zoren called out for a flying type pokemon colored mostly black and gray with a bone tied into its hair.

"Not good Darmanitan looks tired" I thought to myself, "Darmanitan use Flamethrower" I ordered the blue pokemon, Darmanitan sent a flurry of flames towards the flying type pokemon but the attack was easily dodge.

"Mandibuzz use Shadow Ball" Zoren called out for the ghost type attack, a ball was fired at Darmanitan containing ghost like energy knocking the fire type out on contact, "Not bad ha Ash" Zoren said arrogantly.

"I don't care I will still win this battle" I stated confidently, "right Pikachu time to battle" sending Pikachu out to battle and the hidden rocks smashed into Pikachu causing some damage to him, I too the time to take a quick glance at the main screen showing that the water was waist height on Hilda, "Zoren stop this now" I ordered Zoren as my anger grew as I watched Hilda being swallowed by the water.

"Oh come on you can't say this isn't fun" Zoren said in laughter, "Mandibuzz attack with Night Slash" Zoren commanded as the wings of the flying type started to gain a black aura getting ready to hit Pikachu with the dark type attack.

"No you don't Pikachu use Thunder Bolt" I commanded in anger, Pikachu charged up for the attack surrounding himself with electricity before unleashing the mighty bolt of lightning towards the opposing Pokemon the attack landed knocking out another pokemon in one hit, "dammit Zoren what you up to?" I asked the insane man standing opposite me to the battle field as I watched Hilda climb onto a box to prevent herself from drowning.

"Go Zebstrika" Zoren called out for a zebra like pokemon as three people grabbed onto him and taking one of his pokeballs I looked on a smiled, "What are you guys doing I need that pokemon" Zoren said in panic as I recalled Pikachu from the battle before calling out Reshiram. "What the rules I set you were supposed to follow them" Zoren said in anger.

"I only agreed to battle you but I didn't agree to follow your rules" I stated with a smile, "now you will pay for endangering Hilda" I declared with an angered expression, "Reshiram use Flamethrower" ordering the vast white pokemon to take out his Zebstrika, Reshiram sent a flurry of flames towards the opposing pokemon knocking it out in one hit.

"Your too late I might have lost Kyurem but you lost your girl" Zoren pointed to the screen as the water began to get closer to the ceiling, "you will not reach her on time" he said in a crazed laughter before being handed a gun by the shadow triad, "there is no way you can save her" he declared before I shot him in the head killing him instantly.

"That's enough out of this fucker" I told the witnesses as I ran out of the stadium to race back to Hilda and save her.

"Here Ash take this map it will help you get to her hurry" the ninjas said before disappearing.

Upon looking at the map I called out to Reshiram to fly me to that location, "Be sure to get me to land on the roof Reshiram" I told the vast white pokemon as we took off at full speed, in an instant we made it to the building and I landed on the roof before calling out Darmanitan.

"Darmanitan create an opening for me" I told the fire type pokemon as he dug his hands into the roof of the building revealing an almost full rooms I looked around to try and find her, "where are you Hilda?" I asked in panic but there was no response I continued to look around until I found her floating on the water, I jumped into the water and swam up to her and tried to drag her to safety, "Servine I need your help" I called out my grass type who promptly wrapped us in a vine whip to pull us out of the water.

Servine tried to pull us out of the water but struggled to hold on, "come one Sevine you can do it!" I said trying to rev up my grass type pokemon but the boxes were starting to smash us preventing Servine from saving us, eventually Servine started to glow as she grew larger and stopped glowing, this time a stronger pokemon colored mostly green stood in place of my Servine, "Save us please" I asked the new pokemon as she promptly fired a stronger set of whips to save us, we were eventually pulled out of the water as the building began to shudder from the pressure of the water, "alright you two return" I called back my other two pokemon before calling out Reshiram, "hurry take us to safe location" I asked Reshiram to take us to safety while I was Holding onto Hilda.

We landed five hundred meters away before we heard rush of water destroy the building I saved Hilda from, I put Hilda on the ground hoping that she would be okay but she didn't budge "come on Hilda please be alright" I said as I began to perform CPR on her "come on Hilda please wake up!" I yelled trying to save her.

I turned away as if to give up but Pikachu just shocked me trying to stop me from giving up, this time Pikachu's bolt of thunder knocked some sense into me as I continued to try and save Hilda, "please Hilda I need you" I said as I began to get exhausted from performing CPR on her to the point I collapsed on the ground next to her.

"I can't believe it I lost her" I told myself before hearing her cough up the water as her hand covered mine , I turned my head to see her smile at me, "Hilda you're alive" I said while trying to wipe away my tears.

"Of course I am thanks to you Ash, I knew you wouldn't abandon me" Hilda said sweetly before going to sleep from exhaustion. I slowly picked myself up and called for Reshiram, I picked Hilda up and climbed onto Reshiram and flew back to Nimbasa City.

After landing in Nimbasa City I carried Hilda to the nearest Hospital "is she alright?" one of the nurses asked me as I was lead to a room, I gently placed her on the bed and sat on a seat to wait for her to wake up.

"Ash you've returned" I turned around to find N walking I to the room, "did you finish Zoren off?" N asked me with hopes that I did.

"Yes and here are his pokemon and this is Kyurem take it" I said in response and handing N his brothers pokemon, "I am staying here until Hilda wakes up" I said as I turned around to wait for her to wake up.

"Very well then" N responded before walking out of the room leaving Hilda and me in the room while Pikachu had a bottle of ketchup in another room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(After twenty four hours) (Normal POV)<strong>_

I slept with my head on her bed while waiting for her to wake up from her sleep, "Come on Ash you need to go out and celebrate our Victory" N told Ash who was adamant to stay with Hilda but was forced to move because of his hunger.

"Alright I will go out to get some food" Ash submitted quietly, Ash ran out of the room but unbeknownst to him it was all a plot to lure him away set up by Hilda.

Once N knew that Ash couldn't hear a word he was going to say Hilda sprang up and began to talk to N, "so N did you get my order?" Hilda Asked N before seeing the pink dress and smiled from ear to ear, "Ash will be surprised won't he?" I asked N who could only manage to laugh at the surprise for Ash, "Just make sure he doesn't want to come back to the hospital" Hilda instructed N with a smile.

"Right you get ready I will keep Ash busy he will not step one foot in this hospital" N promised Hilda who got out of bed to put the dress on.

"Cheren, Bianca and Pikachu I need your help" N told his newest friends as the friends listened with intend, "Hilda has a surprise for Ash and he needs to be kept in the dark so keep him from entering the hospital to visit Hilda" N instructed the trio "if all else fails I will have a few Team Plasma guards placed at the entrance to prevent Ash from entering the hospital" N said coming up with a backup plan.

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

I know the people are rebuilding, but why are people celebrating a victory that cost so much?" asking myself not knowing why as one of my new friends walked up to me.

"Because they need something to help make people happy Ash instead of being gloomy all the time" Cheren pointed of out with a smile, we walked around for a while grabbing some food. After a few hours of walking around the festival "well Ash I spent all my money I am going back to the hotel" Cheren said with a smile before walking away.

"Hey Ash how are you going?" an energetic young lady asked before stopping in front of me, I looked back to find a fountain of water think that I was lucky she stopped in time, "why so nervous Ash?" she asked me oblivious to the fact she almost pushed me into the water.

"I am going to get a present for Hilda" I said with a calm smile.

"Really wow lets go and find some stands to buy here a present Ash" Bianca declared before grabbing my arm to drag me to the, "don't worry about spending your money Ash I will help you out" Bianca told me which started getting me suspicious about her kindness.

'What is going here? It's like they are keeping me busy' I thought to myself as I looked at the gift stalls, ' I have my own money but why are they saying no to me spending my own money?' I asked in thought.

"Wow Ash look at these roses" Bianca said while moving all over the gift stalls, "this place is amazing" Bianca said while I kept my attention to a ring that had a diamond in the middle which was surrounded by emeralds, "wow Ash you want that ring for Hilda?" Bianca asked me and without my permission bought the ring and handed it to me before leaving, "see you later Ash" Bianca yelled out.

"This is odd why the fuck would someone buy an expensive ring for no reason?" I asked myself as I walked out of the gift stall as I met up with Pikachu who ran to a battle in the park, "Pikachu where are you going?" I asked my yellow partner as I continued to chase down the yellow pokemon, "the Hospital is the other way buddy" telling Pikachu as I was pointing the other way.

We stopped in one of the arenas where Pikachu pointed to one of the trainers who looked at me, "so you want to battle me?' the trainer asked me as he called out a turtle like pokemon colored blue with a black shell "say hello to my Tirtoga" the trainer said with a smile, "I want to battle that little yellow pokemon" the trainer requested.

"Fine you asked for it" responding as I smiled, "Pikachu lets get this battle started" I said instructing my partner to battle. "Alright Pikachu use Iron Tail" instructing the little yellow pokemon the start the battle off, Pikachu charged at the turtle like pokemon with his tail shining in a silver like color.

"Alright Tirtoga use Iron Defense" the trainer instructed the water type pokemon, Pikachu hit the turtle pokemon with his Iron Tail but bounced off causing very little damage to the opposing pokemon, Pikachu landed at his starting position as the trainer called out his next attack, "Tirtoga use Water Gun" the kid instructed as the turtle pokemon fired a blast of water at Pikachu pushing him back.

"Pikachu get out of there and use Volt Tackle" I commanded for the next attack, Pikachu quickly charged at Tirtoga as a yellow aura surrounded Pikachu while charging.

"Tirtoga use Iron Defense again" the young trainer declared for another defensive move, Pikachu made contact with the pokemon sending Pikachu back to where he came from as well as the damage taken from Volt Tackle, "come on you should know you can't physically hurt my Tirtoga" the trainer stated in Laughted, "Tirtoga use Water Pulse" the young kid called out for his next attack.

"Pikachu Dodge the attack then use Thunder Bolt" instructing my starter to prepare for a counter attack, Water Pulse was dodged allowing Pikachu enough time to charge up for Thunder Bolt, after the charging up Pikachu unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning on the turtle pokemon.

"What no Tirtoga" the trainer yelled out as his pokemon collapsed on the ground, Pikachu landed in front of me exhausted from the battle. "Not bad sir what is your name?" he asked me with a smile before extending his hand out for a hand shake.

"The name is Ash Ketchum" I responded with a smile as the trainer looked on in shock, "what's your name?" asking the kid for his name.

"My name is Scott and I am your biggest fan I watched all your battles" the trainer responded happily, "can I have your autograph?" the trainer asked handing me a picture of me with one of my previous teams.

"Sure thing Scott" I said as I signed the photo, "You know something Scott you're not too bad yourself keep up the good work" I said as the trainer ran off happily with the photo and a battle under his belt. "He sort of remind me of me when I was younger" I said with a smile as I walked out of the park towards the hospital. "Pikachu do you know what is going on here you and my two other friends have been keeping me from going to the hospital to see Hilda" I said with annoyance Pikachu just looked at me pretending he didn't have a clue.

I made it back to the hospital only to be stopped by three Team Plasma Guards, "Sorry Ash we can't allow you to enter" the guard said trying to hide the surprise.

"Come on please" I said looking tired from the days travels around the city.

"No" the plasma guards said in unison.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt on them" I called out for a next attack but Pikachu refused to attack, "What you too Pikachu?" enquiring what was going on.

* * *

><p><em>(Normal POV)<em>

Ash walked away from the hospital but was stopped by one of the guards, "Ash we need you to stay here and place this blind fold on your eyes" the Plasma guard requested.

"Oh fuck I hate surprises" Ash said with a frown as the blind fold was placed over my eyes.

After a few minutes Ash was told to take the blind fold off, after taking the blind fold off slowly Ash was greeted by Hilda who was wearing a pink dress and her long brown hair in a ponytail, "surprise" Hilda called out with a bright smile. Ash just stood there not knowing what to say while my face began to turn a bright crimson red, "is there something you want to say Ash?" Hilda enquired as I just looked on.

"Pikachu go to Zekrom I am going out with Hilda tonight" Ash told his partner pokemon who didn't need to be asked twice, Hilda placed her arm around Ash's and started walked off to the festivities.

"You know Ash people are happy because you ended a war" Hilda told Ash as we walked continued to walk through the stalls with games, "Ash why not let your hair down and have some fun for tonight" Hilda requested as they walked up to the first games stall.

"Knock all the pins down and you will win yourself a Snorlax Doll" the games attendant stated with a smile. "Only one dollar" the game attendant declared.

Ash handed him some money and coiled up ready to throw the baseball at the pins, "Yes nicely done Ash now I want the Snorlax Doll" Hilda said with a smile as the massive doll was given to Hilda, "come on Ash lets to some more games" Hilda requested while walking through the side show area.

"Hey you two the lovely couple want a photo for free?" a festival clown asked with a smile, Hilda placed her arm around Ash's and gave a bright smile as Ash had his picturetaken without smile, "Oh come on at least smile when a photo is being taken for you" the clown said happily, "the photos will be ready tomorrow you will get one copy each" the clown said before walking away.

After playing some of the games and winning a few prizes before walking to a hill on the other side of the city, "what a picnic now I know this was set up" I told Hilda who just looked at me not even hiding the fact it was set up.

"Yep I set it all up I just told them to keep you busy Ash" Hilda admitted "even Pikachu was in on the setup" Hilda said with a smile as we sat down to eat the food as we watched the sun set. "Wow Ash this sunset is beautiful" Hilda remarked happily as she placed her head on my shoulder while watching it.

"Look Hilda the fireworks" I pointed out happily as the sky exploded with many different colors as I placed my arm around Hilda who was watching happily before we were looking into each others eyes, the distance lessened between to the point that our lips finally met sharing our first kiss. "Thanks for saving me Hilda" I thanked her after pulling away from the kiss

"What are you thanking me for?" Hilda said with a smile "I would do anything for the one I love" Hilda said with a smile.

"Me too it just took me longer to realize it than you did" I responded as our lips met again as the fireworks continued to exploded in the night sky as well as in my mind.

_**(3 months later)**_

We were in Nuvama Town Hilda helped Bianca recover from her father's lose an I contacted my mother for the first time in half a year telling her I was fine, I ordered my plane ticket back to the Kanto Region wanting to see my friends for the first time in a while.

"Hey Juniper I am keeping Zoroark here please look after it" Ash asked the professor as she nodded with a smile.

"Ash will you be coming back?" the professor asked with a smile.

"Yes I will be back in a few weeks from now and hopefully a few of my friends will be wanting to renew their rivalries with me" Ash said calmly, "I will also be back because of Hilda" Ash stated with a smile. "Don't tell her I will be gone for a few weeks" Ash requested quietly.

**Well that is the second to last chapter (the next one isn't necessary but I will add it anyway) there is one question a sequel or a new story please tell me what you think I have an idea for the next story between these two.**

**Please read and review the story.**

**Next time chapter 11: returning home.**


	11. returning home

**Chapter 11: Returning home.**

_This chapter will focus on Ash's return home to his friends, old enemies, rivals and family only to discover someone is missing in his life. _

_Before this chapter goes on I would like to say thanks for the reviews and for the people who read my story. _

_Pokemon doesn't belong to me._

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's POV)<em>

After a long hard battle with Neo Plasma ending in victory I decided to head down to the beach in Nuvema Town where my adventure started. I sat down and looked into the horizon and began to remember everything while thinking about home and how everything would have been shattered if Neo Plasma got their way, I thought about how lucky we were when I had to rescue Hilda from a mad man. "Pikachu it's time to head home" I said to my yellow partner standing next to me.

We went to the airport about to board our plane when we heard the familiar voice that became my light during our battles, "Ash wait up there is something I have to say before you go!" Hilda yelled out while running up to me "Don't board the plane just yet!" she said before jumping into a hug that almost sent me falling to the ground.

"Hilda why are you here?" I asked her returning the embrace as the man taking the tickets decided to wait for us to finish.

"Please don't go Ash I want to stay with you forever" Hilda stated as tears started to cascade from her eyes. "Ash I love you" Hilda declared while still hugging me.

I pulled Hilda away and looked at her beautiful blue eyes for a moment with a smile while moving in until our lips met setting off fireworks in my head again, we stayed in the passionate kiss until we let go for air. The ticket master called over to me asking if I wanted to get onto the last flight of the day. "Hilda I have to go I need see my family and friends here take this pokemon" I said handing Zekrom's pokeball to Hilda before walking onto the plane.

"Ash will I see you again?" She asked with a smile I turned around and smiled at her as they door shut before I could respond forcing me to take my seat on the plane. I looked out the window to see her mouth was moving but sadly I couldn't make out what she was saying, she started to wave at me and I waved back with a smile.

The plane took off and flew into the distance with me on it and the destination was Kanto my home region "I wonder how the people at home are going and if Cerulean City has a new gym leader yet" I thought to myself during the flight. I fell asleep thinking of what happened during my journey but every one of my thoughts were dominated by Hilda the young woman that I fell in love with.

_**(Several hours later)**_

The flight landed in my home region of Kanto I had been awake for the last hour watching the sunrise before the doors of the plane opened letting the passengers out of the plane. I walked out slowly sucking in the fresh air for the first time on the Kanto region. "Pikachu let's go see how mom is going" I told my little pokemon who jumped up on to my shoulder.

We immediately walked to a small City with a many houses with tree lined pathways and a small shopping complex with the gym Situated in the middle of the City, "So Cerulean City hasn't changed much still a quiet place" I said while looking around as I walked closer to the gym to see a closed sign on the gym, "Why is the gym closed?" I asked curiously as I ran closer.

Upon reaching the gym I knocked on the door of the gym but no response I pushed the door open only to be greeted by a Hyper Beam I quickly moved out of the way of the powerful attack. I looked up to see a large blue serpentine pokemon with a large gapping mouth glaring at me. "Misty's Gyrados no wonder no one is here at the moment" I said to myself "I better find it's pokeball Serperior keep Gyrados busy for me" I called out for the royal grass pokemon.

"The only place to look for it is in Misty's room, Pikachu go and help Serperior" I said told Pikachu while running towards Misty's room. I opened to door turned on the lights and tried to find a pokeball only to find that only one of them was there I picked it up and went back to the gym where Gyrados was still fighting with Pikachu and Serperior "I hope this works" I said to myself as I held out the pokeball in order to return Gryados with amazing luck the pokeball activated as a red beam hit the large pokemon returning Gyrados to the pokeball. "I think I will keep you with me" I said as I walked out of the gym.

I exited the gym only to bump into one of Misty's sisters "Ash is that you?" she asked with a smile "and you exited the gym no one has been able to enter it because Gyrados wouldn't let anyone into the gym without firing a Hyper Beam at them" she said with a frown.

"Hi Daisy how are things going" I asked Misty's sister as I pulled out one of the pokeballs in my possession "I am taking Gyrados with me" I said with a smile "so now you can reopen the gym for the trainers" I told her before leaving the area.

"Take care of Gyrados for Misty alright, we were planning on closing the gym after Misty's death but I think we might hold interviews for a water specialist to run this gym instead" Daisy stated with a grin. "Thanks for your help Ash" she said before entering the gym to see how much damage was caused by Misty's Gyrados.

"Well I better head off to see Brock he must be busy with his studying" I told Pikachu as we exited the city and headed to Mount Moon "hey Pikachu do want me to surprise Professor Oak?" I asked my partner pokemon who just looked at me with a cheeky grin before nodding in approval.

_**(About a day later)**_

I had been at Mount Moon for the last day trying to find a really rare pokemon but had no luck until I found it wondering by "there it is a Clefairy" I said pointing out to a small pink pokemon skipping in front of me and Pikachu. "Quick Pikachu use Thunder Bolt" I instructed my pokemon for the attack Pikachu charged up for the attack and unleased a mighty blast of lightning at the unsuspecting normal type pokemon. The attack landed causing significant damage this gave me a chance to throw a pokeball at the Clefairy, the pokeball wobbled from side to side until the red and white device confirmed my capture of the little pokemon. I waited for a second knowing that in this region the extra pokemon were teleported to the regional professor "this will cause Oak to jump out of his shoes" I said to myself in a fit of laughter as the pokeball disappeared.

We walked out of the mountain to find myself in a green field with trees dotted in different locations "this will be a nice time to set up camp for the night" I told Pikachu who was looking tired from not having any sleep for the last day. After the sun set and having dinner with the pokemon I decided to lay down for some sleep "I wonder how Hilda is going" I thought to myself "she is probably a mess now" I stated with a nervous laugh as I began to think to myself as my fingers touched my lips knowing that I still haven't recovered from the kiss I had with Hilda "maybe I made a mistake when I left Hilda."

After sleeping for the night I picked myself up and packed everything away to begin my walk to Pewter City to catch up with Brock. It had been quiet all day before the storm clouds started to gather "come on why does this happen to me all the time?" I asked as Lightning started to streak across the sky, I started to run before it started to rain I stopped running as we made it to the entrance of Pewter City and looked around to find a small city as the rain started to fall.

I looked around for a little while trying to remember where things were since it had been a few years since I came to Pewter City "You know after I am done with my studies today we can go out to dinner tonight" said a an older man with tan skin, brown hair, orange shirt, black jeans before being turned down by the woman he was hitting on.

"So Brock you still don't have any luck with women" I stated with a laugh.

"Even the ghost of my best friend is laughing at me" he said before he started to walk away.

"Turn around idiot!" I yelled out in annoyance before he disappeared into the distance "Pikachu use Thunder Bolt" I instructed my pokemon before my partner pokemon unleashed a mighty blast of lightning towards my best friend, after the attack Brock hit the floor "I guess you over did it buddy" I said with embarrassment.

Brock picked himself up to look for where the large bolt of lightning originated from "I know that Thunder Bolt from anywhere" he said with a smile as he turned around to discover that I was standing right behind him. "You know you could have said you were alive" Brock said with a smile.

"Yeah and you still would've walked away" I said with a laugh "Amazing really Kanto didn't know what was happening over in Unova but that could have changed in an instant" I said with a frown.

"What was that Ash?" Brock asked me thinking that I was going nuts.

"Nothing Brock so how are the others going?" I asked Brock who led me to the gym as the rain started to get heavier. We made it to the gym and brock started to make lunch for his guests "So Brock how many people are you cooking for?" I asked my best friend who stayed quiet while cooking but that all changed when five people walked into the room.

The first to walk in was a younger female with blue hair, pink boots and mini skirt, white knee length socks and black vest over a white sleeved shirt. "I don't believe it Ash you're alive" she said in shock before smiling "we all thought you were dead" she stated with a frown as another female walked in this time with short brown hair wearing a red shirt trimmed with white at the bottom, black denim shorts, white gloves with black finger covers and a red Bandana.

"Ash we thought we lost you" she said in a burst of tears.

"Yeah I thought I lost someone whom I thought was my brother" a familiar voice pointed out with a smile. He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans walked into the room.

"Hey Dawn, May and Max how have you been" I asked in a nervous laughter. "I bet you caught lots of pokemon over the years" I remarked happily as two more walked into the room one of them was a smug man with green hair wearing a black jumper, purple vest and light blue jeans and the other was a man who seemed to lack a smile every time with purple hair wearing a blue and black jacket, black shirt and jeans. "Hey Paul and Drew how have you been?" I asked them as they walked in.

"I thought that I was never going to battle you again Ash" Paul stated with a sly grin "but I guess Dawn's reassurance that you were alive sort kept that hope up for me" he said with a laugh before he walked up to me raising his fist and knocking me to the ground with a single punch. "Don't make us worry like that again if you ever want to be my rival again" Paul said in anger.

"Alright we will have our battle but in Unova" telling Paul about the new region as everyone in the room just looked at me strangely "that's right I am going to catch some new pokemon to take to Unova with me" I said with a grin. Brock walked in to the room serving the food out for everyone "I need to go somewhere for a moment to think about something" I said as the group just looked at me.

I walked out of the room and outside to see the clouds disappear into the distance "Ash are you alright?" Brock asked me with concern.

"Yeah I am fine" I responded with a fake smile.

"Ash you're a poor liar" he stated with a smile as I pulled out a photo of Hilda "Wow she's cute what happened?" he asked me seriously.

"I had to come back here to see everyone" I answered with a smile "she is the reason why I am suggesting that Paul and me take our rivalry to Unova" I stated while looking at the photo showing Hilda wrapping her arms around me with a bright smile and me with no smile.

"And Ash where is your smile in this photo?" Brock asked pointing out the obvious lack of smiling.

"This photo was taken after a major battle in Nimbasa City" I said with a frown. "it was a gloomy time for everyone after a major battle in one of the major cities of the new region, so people decided it would a good idea to throw a festival" pointing out what happened in Unova "a clown asked us to have a photo she didn't hesitate for a second" telling Brock proudly as I started to walk off with Pikachu.

"Tell everyone I expect to see them in Unova" I demand with a smile

"Will do Ash" Brock responded with a smile, "thanks for the visit Ash" Brock said appreciatively "where are you going now?" he asked me knowing the answer.

"I am going home for now" I told Brock with a smile before leaving for home. I walked into the distance for a short time "well that was better than going to individual regions right buddy and it seems I have renewed a rivalry as well" I said with a proud smile as we walked into Viridian Forest.

We had been in the tree infested forest for some time bug pokemon were crawling all over the place with occasional Butterfree fluttering overhead while Manky's were jumping from tree to tree. "Hey Pikachu I wonder if Pidgeot is still flying in Viridian Forest?" I questioned my little yellow pokemon "I remember the day I caught him I was such a fucking rookie at the time not knowing the basics" I said with a laugh before a large bird pokemon flew over my head sending me to the ground "What the hell was that?" I asked as the bird pokemon mostly brown in color with a tan underside red and yellow plumage and tail feathers landed in front of me.

I was in shock to find it was one of my original pokemon and it didn't look happy for some reason until I realized a promise that I made eight years ago. "Pidgeot nice to see you again" I said with a smile until I was hit with a powerful gust attack, "okay I get it you're pissed off at me for breaking a promise, so how about it want to rejoin my team again?" I asked the large bird like pokemon "But you will be sent to Professor Oak's alright buddy" I said with a laugh before throwing a pokeball at it and sending it to Professor Oak's lab.

After a quick trip through the forest I was in Viridian City hoping not to bump into Team Rocket who have left me alone for four years now but luck wasn't on my side as I bumped into a blue haired man dressed in black trousers and jumper with a red 'R' on his jumper, a red head with the same uniform and their talking Meowth. "Why does my luck suck these days?" I asked as the trio spotted me.

"The twerp we thought you were dead" James said with a frown, "we were planning to capture your Pikachu when you returned from your trip" he said with a sly smile.

"Things never change and I was counting on that as well" I said with a return smile "You seem busy as well were you promoted?" I questioned them with a smile.

"Of Course we were promoted" Jessie said with a grin "but we won't be chasing you for a while since we have a special mission in a far off region" she said with a frown.

"The Unova region right?" asking them hoping they would start chasing me for Pikachu knowing how I missed it.

"What have spying on us?" Meowth asked with his paw pointed out towards me.

"Just a guess that's all" I responded with a smile. "I will be heading to the Unova Region soon" I said with a smile.

"Then consider our enemy status renewed" the trio said in unison before going in our separate directions.

"Well Pikachu things will never change right buddy" I said with a laugh as we walked out of the city not wanting to linger in the city and wanting to get home as soon as possible. "But you know something Pikachu something is missing" I told my little buddy as I pulled out the picture of Hilda and me out thinking about the battles we had and the lessons she taught me.

After walking some distance I collapsed onto the ground from sheer exhaustion as the sight of my home town greeted me in the process. "Ah the green fields of Pallet town dotted with small houses and Professor Oak's lab on the highest Hill fuck I missed being home" I told myself while describing the town to Pikachu.

I walked gingerly to a small red roofed house only to be greeted by Mr. Mime a pokemon the has been loyal to mom for many years, "hey Mr. Mime how's mom been?" I asked the human shaped pokemon, Mr. Mime jumped around in excitement causing a lot of noise causing the door to open revealing a woman with a pink shirt and a blue skirt to walk out of the house.

"Ash is that you?" she asked as she ran up to me to check as Pikachu jumped on my shoulder, "Ash it is you I thought I lost my son" She said as she gave me a hug.

"Hey mom what you cooking?" I asked my mom as we walked into the door, I looked around to see that much hasn't changed as my photo dropped out of my pocket causing mom to pick it up.

"Wow Ash she is pretty I am glad you sort of moved on after that disaster" mom stated with a proud smile, "what is she like?" mom asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah it took me a long time to do so and I had to fight in a war in her home region" I said with relief, "She is a fantastic person, she helped me out a lot while I was in Unova" I stated while looking at the picture,"I will be going back to be with her soon" stating my plans to mom who just smiled, "but first I want to catch a few more pokemon" I said as I walked out of the house

After spending some time with mom I decided it was time to visit Professor Oak at the lab, I knocked on the door as loudly as possible "Alright coming there is no need to smash the door down" one of the occupants said before opening the door. "Ash so it was you who sent the rare pokemon here" an elderly man said in shock before letting me in and giving me a place to stay for a while.

"So professor how have things been" I asked the professor with a smile as a trainer walked into the place asking for a starter pokemon.

"Oh not again Kid you already have Six Eevees" the Professor pointed out as I started to laugh at the situation.

"But I want one of those Tauros that are destroying your paddock" the kid pointed out in disappointment.

"Professor can you hold the other five pokemon I got so I can get one of my Tauros for this kid?" I asked the professor with a smile I got one of the pokeballs and recalled a Tauros and handed it to the starting trainer. "Now kid I want you to take good care of this one alright" I told him with a smile.

"Gee thanks mister at least you listen to my request" the kid said thankfully before handing me an Eevee "I will give you a pokemon in return for your kindness" he said before we walked out of the lab upon hearing a familiar roar.

"Um what's your name?" I asked the new trainer as we walked out of the lab to greet the pokemon.

"My name is Brian" the trainer responded confidently.

"You better move about three meters away" I instructed to Brian before he gave me a curious look "If you don't move you will get flamed by my strongest pokemon" Brian did as I told him as a flurry of flames came crashing down on me. "Charizard you never change" I told the large orange dragon like pokemon as he landed next to me "so you want to rejoin my team again too?" I enquired with the only response being another Flamethrower "I will take that as a yes" I said before hitting the ground.

Brian left while thinking about the events that transpired a little while ago. "Oh man I don't really feel like staying in Kanto now" I said while writing a letter to mom "Charizard ready to go?" asking Charizard before grabbing the rest of my pokemon and flying off to Vermillion City.

After reaching Vermillion City I booked the next flight to Unova "what tomorrow is the next flight?" I asked the sales person, she just nodded at me and confirmed that the flights later tonight were all booked out by a group of trainers I just smiled and took the next trip to the Unova region. I walked to a hotel and stayed the night.

"It seems like they wanted to battle me so much that they beat me to the next flight" I said with a grin while holding up the same picture of Hilda and me up. "Damn I look like an insensitive idiot in this picture just hold on Hilda I am on my way back" I said with a smile before falling asleep.

_**(Eight hours later)**_

I was still asleep until Pikachu shocked me out of bed and pointed to the clock "Oh fuck I only have thirty minutes to get to my flight" I said in panic. I ran to the main foyer and checked out before quickly running to the airport to catch my flight not taking any interest in my surroundings. After running to the airport I check in for my flight and quickly boarded the plane for the Unova Region.

"I guess I couldn't stay home after four days" telling myself as the plane took off towards the Unova Region leaving the Kanto region maybe for good. I looked on to see if I could find anyone I knew until I found three familiar people sitting in the front row leaving me to smile "I guess we will be battling very soon" I said to myself before falling asleep.

_(Hilda's POV) (Will not be as longs As Ash's)_

_**In the Unova region several hours later**_

"Hilda come on you need to lighten up a bit you will see Ash again" Cheren Pointed out while I sat near a lake on a small tree lined route watching the Alomomola jumped out of the water as my arms were wrapped around my legs.

"Hilda come on you have been sad for four days" Bianca said while trying to cheer me up as I continued to look on without flinching "Hilda You tried to cheer me up when I found out my father died at the hands of Neo Plasma" she said as she walked up to me.

"Leave me alone" I requested waving my friends away "I need to think about something" I said while pulling out a picture of Ash and me "He was so serious and I am always so happy I bet that it's different now that he got rid of me" I said while looking at the photo.

"She has been looking at the photo for the last few days" I heard Bianca say as Cheren and Bianca walked away from the camp leaving me to look at the photo of me and Ash.

I sat there for another few hours not worrying about my surroundings "I might as well follow my dream" I said to myself "Ash wouldn't want me to stay like this" I said trying to pep talk myself. I picked myself up and started to walk before I fell over onto the ground, before I could pick myself up a gloveless hand grabbed my hand and helped me.

"Are you alright ma'am?" the man said as I clean myself up from all the dirt and grass that covered my shirt and legs.

"Yeah I am fine" I responded as I lifted my head, standing right in front of me was a man with black spikey hair and brown eyes "Ash is that you?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Ash in happiness pushing back to see if it was for real only to embrace him again this time with tears of joy running down my face. "I thought you were never coming back" I said as he returned my hug never wanting to let go.

"I just couldn't stay away" Ash remarked while still hugging me "I have a present for you, do you still have Zekrom with you?" he asked me while holding out his pokeball. "I also left the rest of my pokemon at Professor Juniper's lab" Ash told me with a smile, "This region is my new home now" Ash declared while I became excited that he was never going to leave me as we sat down near the lake front.

"Of course I still have Zekrom with me but what is in that pokeball?" I asked in a quizzical manner.

"Call out the pokemon there's a rare pokemon inside from my native region" he said after placing the red and white device in my hand.

"Come out whoever you are" I called for the pokemon inside the device "It's so cute" I squealed after seeing a pink pokemon with a curly tail and small wings appear in front of me.

"This pokemon is called a Clefairy" Ash pointed out with a smile knowing that I was happy with the gift that he gave me before calling out Zekrom "You know something Zekrom you should be free and not confined inside a Pokeball" Ash declared to the large black pokemon but Zekrom wouldn't budge wanting to stay with Ash.

"Ash I think Zekrom wants to stay with you" I pointed out happily as he recalled the legendary pokemon back to its pokeball before we walked off towards Accumala Town and towards our next adventure little did we know the next adventure was going to happen very soon. "Cheren, Bianca I am going with Ash I will see you around" I said while waving towards my best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is the end of shatter people or do you want me to do a less serious sequel? or an entirely new story. As for my first lemon that one took shit loads of editing and rewriting so tell me what you thought of it (don't think its perfect even for my first attempt, still not sure about how it went so please review the lemon most of all and tell me where I can improve on it). Also I got sick of seeing Luvdiscs as presents for characters in pokemon love stories so I chose Clefairy (because Clefairy are still awesome).<strong>

**opps forgot to mention, due to the guidelines the Lemon at the end of the story has been removed, you know following the rules and stuff.**

**be sure to look at my other stories as well.**


End file.
